Four Friends To A New Beginning
by Avegaille
Summary: [Re-edited] In a region well known as Hoenn, things change as a young girl and her friends sets off to a journey to meet their goals, not knowing that they are also solving some mysteries of the Pokemon World.
1. Something Unexpected

Four Friends To A New Beginning (Re-edited): by Nicole May 

_Time for a re-edit… I'm using Microsoft Word to help me check all of the spelling and grammar errors in this fan fic! And guess what? I can't believe I've found so many errors… common typing errors to be exact! And I've added something special with the re-edit! I've put up the accented words to some words that really need to be accented! Like Pokémon, fiancée, naïve and a bunch of other stuff! Well, if you really got confused with the fan fic last time because of spelling errors, that won't happen again! So here it is! Thank you for reading this statement!_

_Oh, yes, the ever so loveable disclaimer should be always there too!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN Pokémon FOR THE ONE MILLIONTH TIME! Thank you…_

_So, here is chapter 1, again, if this is your first time reading this, enjoy it anyways…_  
-----------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Something Unexpected

Somewhere in the Hoenn region, particularly in Littleroot Town, lived a girl who is just ready to start her journey. She had short black hair with a headband keeping the rest of her hair in place, wears a white hooded jacket in which the hood was never used, a skirt which is not so short, and of course, had a backpack on her back. Sitting on a porch outside her house, she was holding a Pokéball that it seems the Pokémon inside it hasn't been let out. She remembered the time when her father gave it to her at her birthday. And now, she's going on a journey that she never imagined. Because she thought too much, she never notices anything going on around her neighborhood.  
---

Then, a voice calling her name a lot of times gotten into her head, until she snapped out of daydreaming.

"Avegaille!" a voice somewhere behind her called.

"Huh?" Avegaille turned around and saw her mother standing behind her.

"Avegaille, haven't you noticed our new neighbors who just moved in?" Mrs. Amethyst asked.

"Huh?" Avegaille stood up and looked around the neighborhood. She saw a moving truck and then, came out of it a girl with long brown hair, whose back part seemed to be cut. She was also wearing a bandana decorated with the Hoenn League Symbol. Her red shirt somehow matched her bandana tied on her head. She also wore biker shorts part of it covered with a mini white skirt. Finally, she has a pack loosely strapped to her waist.

"Avegaille! Are you paying attention?" Mrs. Amethyst asked again. "Why don't you introduce yourself to our new neighbors?"

"Okay, mom," Avegaille said as she walked off to the house next door.

But before Avegaille could even knock on the door, the girl that she saw earlier just got out of the house. Noticing Avegaille staring blankly at her, she finally introduced herself first.

"Hi, I'm May Maple," she said. She looked at Avegaille who wasn't responding. "Hey, are you okay?" She snapped her fingers in front of Avegaille's face.

"Huh?" Avegaille shook her head, and looked at May. "Sorry, I was just a bit nervous about..."

"You already got your starter Pokémon?" May asked, very excited. "What kind of a Pokémon is it, anyway?"

"I don't know," Avegaille replied. "I haven't even taken it out of its Pokéball yet...."

"Hey, you want to come with me?" May asked hesitantly. "I'm going to the house besides ours. I think you've met the people there before."

"Actually, we just moved here last week and I'm not really good with meeting new people," Avegaille said shyly. "My mom just forced me to go here."

"Well, then, maybe you should go with me then," May said as she held Avegaille's hand and both of them walked to the house next to May's.  
---

Entering the house next to May, a woman approached them and tried to introduce herself and also her family.

"Hi, both of you must have just moved in here," the woman of the house said. Then, she looks at Avegaille. "Wait, haven't you moved here last week?"

"Um, yeah," Avegaille replied softly.

"Then, why don't you two tell me your names," the woman asked.

"I'm May Maple and this is...uh, wait, you haven't told me your name yet," May said as she turned to Avegaille.

"Avegaille Amethyst," Avegaille replied.

"My son wanted to meet new friends, I think he's upstairs, and by the way, I'm Mrs. Birch," she said to them.

"Okay, then," May said as she and Avegaille went upstairs.  
---

As the two of them went upstairs and entered a room, they saw a boy packing things into his bag. May decided to tap the boy's shoulder to get his attention. The boy turned around and was surprised to see two girls in his room.

"Hey! Who are you two? Just what do you think you're doing here?" the boy asked demandingly.

"Hey, calm down, we're not going to do anything to you," May said to him.

"Sorry, by the way, the name's Brendan, Brendan Birch," he introduced himself. "And you two are?"

"May Maple and this is Avegaille Amethyst," she replied.

Brendan noticed the Pokéball that Avegaille was holding and decided to ask something about it.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Brendan asked.

"This Pokéball, oh, it's a Pokémon given to me by my dad before he went back to Kanto," Avegaille replied.

"So, you came from Kanto?" May asked. "I'm from Johto. My family always travel through different cites."

"Well, aren't I the lucky one, stuck here in Hoenn even when I was born," Brendan said sarcastically. Then, he remembered something. "Oh, darn it, I forgot, I was suppose to help my dad to catch some Pokémon." After that, he went out of his room.

"Do you think that he's weird?" May asked Avegaille.

Avegaille just shrugged as both of them went out of the room.  
---

As the two of them got out of the house, they heard a loud scream, asking for help. Both of them quickly rushed out of town ask they saw a Professor being attacked by two wild Poochyenas.

"Help Me Please!" the professor screamed. "In my bag, there's a Pokéball."

May quickly rushed to the professor's bag as Avegaille finally decided to release her Pokémon. May was surprised to the Pokémon that is impossible to catch in the Hoenn region, even if she's new to the place. She took out also one of the Pokéballs in the professor's bag, releasing a Torchic while Avegaille released a Charmander.

"What is this Pokémon?" Avegaille asked herself.

"Char-man-der," cried the Pokémon.

"Oh, right, a Charmander," Avegaille exclaimed. "Quick Charmander, use your Scratch attack on the...what is that Pokémon called again?"

"On the Poochyena!" May exclaimed. "Torchic, scratch attack on the other Poochyena!"

Both Pokémon followed the orders of the trainers. It's wasn't that long until the Poochyenas ran away. The professor stood up from the ground as he thanked the two trainers.

"Thank you very much," the professor said. He looked around the place. "This isn't much of a place to talk, so let's go to my Pokémon Lab."

------------------------------

_end of chapter 1....  
If you have a hard time pronouncing the new character's first name, which is Avegaille, it's pronounced as Abigail._

_Ah, finally, the end of Chapter 1… well read on, I have a lot of chapters than this…_


	2. Getting Ready

_Chapter 2 with the re-edits! Ha! Even this introductory statement is also edited… Well, enjoy, since I've got nothing else to say…_

------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Getting Ready

As the professor entered his lab and the two new trainers followed, the professor introduced himself as Prof. Birch. Avegaille was really nervous about meeting the Professor of the town.

"Anyway, like I was saying, both of you did a great job out there," Prof. Birch said to them. "But May, since you don't have a starter Pokémon yet, how would you like to have the one you used earlier?"

"Wow! You really mean it?" May asked excitedly.

Prof. Birch nodded and gave to May the Pokéball that has Torchic inside it. Then, he looked at Avegaille.

"Um, I don't think I'll be needing another starter Pokémon," Avegaille said nervously. She held tight to her Pokéball.

"Of course you don't, you already have one," Prof. Birch said to her. "Anyway, have you met my son yet?"

"Yeah," Avegaille replied. "I think he was-"

But before Avegaille could finish her sentence, a kid entered the lab. While Avegaille and May were battling the Poochyenas, this boy and his family moved in also to the house next to Avegaille's. He had a brown hair, mostly of it is covered with a cap. He wore a jacket which is blue and had a white stripe around the arm. His pants were loose and he is also using a backpack.

"Oh, you must be Phil," Prof. Birch exclaimed as Phil came closer. "Your father told you to come here, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Phil replied. "He said that both of you have been friends while studying Pokémon."

"Well, I do only have one more Pokémon left, but you can have it," Prof. Birch said as he handed out the Pokéball to Phil. "It's a Treecko, I hope you have a thing for grass-types."

"Thanks!" Phil exclaimed. He noticed the two trainers on his right side.

"Moved in too?" May asked. "Just like me. My name's May and this is Avegaille."

"I'm Philip Beryl," he introduced to them. "Are you two going out on a journey soon?"

"Yeah," May replied. Then, she looked at Avegaille, who was daydreaming again. She snapped her fingers to get Avegaille's attention.

"Huh?" Avegaille looked around. She looked at Phil. "You were asking something?"

"Oh, forget about it," Phil said.

"Well, how would you three like to meet my son on Route 103?" Prof. Birch interrupted.

"Well, it's good to know that I'm not the only guy in this group," Phil said sarcastically. Both girls glare at him. "Not that I don't like girls."

"Well, I'll be seeing you three sometime," Prof. Birch said as all of the three trainers went out of the lab.  
---

It wasn't a long walk to Oldale Town as the three trainers rested their Pokémon at a Pokémon Center. After that, they went north to Route 103. They saw Brendan staring at a tree.

"Okay, just me seeing this, I'm think that kid has a lot of issues," May remarked.

Phil tapped on Brendan's shoulder as he turned around. He was shocked, yet so happy to see another guy trainer.

"I thought I was the only guy in this group," Brendan remarked. He looked at Phil. "Hey, I'll bet we can beat these girls easily."

"Hey, don't you dare underestimate us!" May exclaimed.

"How about it? A 2-on-2 battle? Girls vs. Boys," Brendan suggested. He folded his arms across his chest.

"All right, we'll take you on!" May exclaimed. She looked at Avegaille, who was really nervous. "Oh come on, we can beat them easily."

"Well, if you really say so," Avegaille agreed.

"I never had a 2-on-2 battle before," Phil interrupted.

"Oh, it's easy, just follow my lead, okay?" Brendan said to him.

Phil nodded. Then, everyone went to their positions and released their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs. Brendan's Pokémon is a Mudkip while Phil had a Treecko. May's Torchic is getting even more excited and so is Avegaille's Charmander.

"Torchic, scratch attack on Mudkip!" May commanded. The Pokémon of course did followed May's commands.

"Mudkip, Tackle on Charmander!" Brendan commanded.

"Charmander, dodge it with scratch!" Avegaille ordered.

"Treecko, do a pound on Torchic," Phil commanded.

Torchic's scratch on Mudkip made it lose some of its health. However, Treecko's pound also made Torchic lose some health too. Charmander's scratch attack and Mudkip's tackle made both Pokémon lose their health too.

"Charmander, use ember on Treecko!" Avegaille commanded.

"WHAT!" Brendan exclaimed, very shocked. Somehow, he knew that Avegaille's Pokémon's level is a bit higher. He looked at Phil, who didn't seemed to be bothered at all.

"Torchic, scratch attack again on Mudkip!" May commanded.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Brendan exclaimed. "Mudkip, tackle on Torchic!"

"Treecko, try to avoid ember with pound!" Phil commanded.

Charmander's ember was too fast for Treecko, which made him faint. Not only that, Torchic and Mudkip's attacks made each other faint, which make's Avegaille's Charmander the only Pokémon left in battle.

"So, who won?" Phil asked after everyone's Pokémon was back on the Pokéballs.

"Well, since Avegaille's Pokémon is the only one left in battle, it means that we win!" May replied with a grin.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Brendan protested. Then, he looked at Avegaille, who wasn't as happy as May. "Well, aren't you glad you won your team?"

"Yeah, but I want to go back to Littleroot Town," Avegaille said softly.

"Oh, yeah, that, well, let's all go then," Brendan said to everyone as he walked off and jumped into the ledges.

"I should think of a insult for Brendan," May said to herself as she and the rest of the group followed Brendan.  
---

After the three who were left behind by Brendan healed their Pokémon at the Pokémon center, Brendan was outside, waiting for them.

"Hurry up you Slowpokes!" Brendan called. "I'm going to my dad's lab now!"

"Whatever," May said to herself and rolled her eyes.

The three of them continued to follow Brendan until they reached Littleroot Town again. All of them went inside Prof. Birch's lab.

"Well, now, haven't I seen four enthusiastic enter my lab looking so happy before," Prof. Birch remarked.

All of the four trainers went near him.

"Anyway, I just got a new package from the Pokémon Research Lab in Kanto," Prof. Birch replied. "I ordered a Pokédex for each of you." Then, he handed out the standard Hoenn Pokédex to the trainers.

"We had a fight, and you'll never guess who won in our 2-on-2 battle," May said excitedly to the professor.

"Really? Who?" Prof. Birch asked hesitantly.

"Us girls beat the boys, which makes us better!" May said in a boastful way.

"So that explains the grumbling," Prof. Birch said to Brendan. "Anyway, me and all of your parents agreed that the four of you should travel together. I think it's wonderful to travel as a group."

"WHAT?" May and Brendan exclaimed. Both of them looked at each other angrily.

Avegaille and Phil didn't seem to have any sudden reactions to this.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Prof. Birch said to them. "And Brendan, if anything happens to your friends, you'll be in serious trouble."

"Fine dad, whatever," Brendan grumbled.

"Well, have fun now," Prof. birch said as the trainers went out of his lab.  
---

Back at the Littleroot Town neighborhood, May decided to talk to her mom first before she left. And Avegaille's mother approached Avegaille to give her something.

"Avegaille, you know you can't hold just one Pokémon in your hand," Mrs. Amethyst said to her. "You forgot to wear this belt to hold your Pokémon." She gave to her the belt.

"Thanks mom," Avegaille said as she put on the belt and attached to it the Pokéball she was holding.

"Oh, yes, I also want you to have these," Mrs. Amethyst said to her. She gave to her daughter six empty Pokéballs. "When I was your age, I also loved to travel the regions, until I met your father. You know, it's more fun to have more than one Pokémon in your party." After that, she went back inside the house.

Then, all of the four trainers gathered at the exit of Littleroot.

"So, is everyone ready?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know why I have to go with you, Bread Head!" May exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh, yeah, well, I didn't the idea either of going with you!" Brendan answered back.

Avegaille and Phil just looked at the two trainers, thinking that there might be something between them.

"Well, anyway, let's go to Oldale Town before we get old!" Brendan commanded. He walked away.

"Hey, you, you're not the boss of us, gramps!" May called out. She followed Brendan too as Avegaille and Phil followed her.

As they were walking, Avegaille wanted to ask Phil something.

"Hey, Phil, you're not upset about losing, are you?" Avegaille asked.

"No, I think it's for the best," Phil replied and smiled. "Anyway, maybe we should start catching Pokémon for our party."

"What about May and Brendan?" Avegaille asked, feeling a bit nervous about their reactions.

"Don't worry about them, I'm surely they'll get along as we go along on our journey," Phil replied."

"Yeah, I hope so too..." Avegaille said to herself. And with that, they continued to walked until the reached Oldale Town again.

-------------------------------

_Well, that's the end of chapter two. Anyway, there's more… at least there is that 24 hour effect thing… Things don't change much until the 24 hours is over, I think…._


	3. Any Problems?

_Chapter 3, um, uh, what was it again? Oh, yes, reading on… Since I don't have anything to say, you might as well read on! So, go ahead then, I'm not stopping you!_

_  
--------------------------------------_

Chapter 3 - Any Problems?

The foursome trainers arrived in Oldale Town, again, stocking on items at the Pokémart and healing their Pokémon while battling in the wild. Before they headed out of Oldale, Brendan remembered something about the two girl trainers. Both the girl trainers were talking about something.

"So anyway, Avegaille, I think we should try-" May started to Avegaille but then...

"So, May, I've heard that your father is the gym leader of Petalburg City," Brendan popped in, interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah, so what's it to you, Bread Head?" May asked sarcastically.

"And Avegaille's father, I think his uncle somehow passed the title to him as Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, seeing that they both like fire types," Brendan added.

"So that explains why your father gave you a Charmander as a starter," Phil remarked.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I don't think May here is as good as her father," Brendan started.

"Oh, yeah, well, I'll show you who's better," May shouted furiously.

"Humph, I'll see that the day you beat your own father," Brendan said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, no, here we go again..." Avegaille moaned as she slaps her head and shook her head slowly.

"I don't know why you two fight like you've known each other for years," Phil remarked.

"Maybe it's a sign," Avegaille said after she put her hand down.

"Well, anyway, moving on," Brendan said to them as he walked off.

"Hey, you're still not the boss of us!" May called out. She knew that Brendan couldn't hear her, so she just sighed. She looked at Avegaille and Phil, in which both trainers were looking at her in a funny way.

"Did you notice that Brendan and May are only insulting each other and not us?" Phil asked Avegaille.

"Huh? No, not really, but I don't know why he knows so much about me," Avegaille replied.

"Hey, are you two coming or not?" May asked them.

"Okay, we're coming," Phil and Avegaille said in unison.

---

The three trainers walked out of Oldale Town as the tried to make it to their next destination, which is Petalburg City. While on the road, Avegaille decided to catch a Zigzagoon, after Phil taught her how to catch a Pokémon.

"Charmander, scratch attack!" Avegaille commanded.  
Charmander scratched the wild Zigzagoon, but making sure it doesn't faint. It was very weak when Avegaille tossed a Pokéball to capture it. The middle part of the Pokéball turned red, which means that Avegaille caught it.

"Hey, way to go!" Phil exclaimed happily.

After that, they continued to walk, making their way to Petalburg City.

"You know, I think it's best for our Pokémon to have nicknames," Avegaille suggested to all of them. "So that they'll feel like our friends."

"Okay," May agreed. "I'm going to call my Torchic, Terra, because it's starts with a 'T'."

"I'll call my Treecko, Terk, because I just removed and rearranged some of the letters," Phil said to them. "It's a cool name, don't you think?"

"Well, I have been thinking of calling my Mudkip, Kipp," Brendan said to them. "I don't know why, but at least it's better than Muddy, I suppose."

"My Charmander will be Charlie, since it's evolutions all start with 'Char-'," Avegaille said. "And my Zigzagoon will be Ziggy."

"Why did you choose a Zigzagoon anyway?" Brendan asked, doubting.

"Hey, don't you underestimate any kind of Pokémon," May interrupted. "I'm surely Avegaille has a reason."

"I like his Pickup Ability," Avegaille replied, hugging Zigzagoon's Pokéball.

"Well, all this talking sure made us arrive at Petalburg City quickly," Phil said to all of them.  
---

All of them stopped walking as they saw Petalburg City. They decided to go to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon and to book in rooms for the night. While it was still early, they decided to check out the gym.  
The four trainers entered the gym as they saw a man, standing on the middle, waiting for something or someone.

"Um, hi Dad!" May exclaimed as she went near her father.

"May, hasn't it been a while," Mr. Maple said. "So, you've finished moving?"

"Yeah, it's was kind of boring, but we're done," May replied.

"And you've made three friends already, that's wonderful," Mr. Maple continued. He turned to the other three trainers. "If you haven't known me yet, I'm Norman Maple, leader of this gym here. But this isn't the first gym though."

"Nice to meet you then," Phil said as he shook Norman's hand. Then, he looks at Norman, very confused. "But if this isn't the first gym, where is it then?"

"Oh, yes, that, you have to pass through Route 104, go inside and then out of Petalburg Woods, walk a few more miles and you can get to Rustboro City," Norman replied. "That's where the first gym is."

"I'll remember that," Avegaille said to herself.

"So, dad, have you been getting into a lot of matches lately?" May asked.

"Yes, in fact-"

Before Norman could continue, a boy with green hair, who wears a white shirt with long sleeves and blue pants, entered the gym. He is the same age as the four trainers, which is twelve, but he's very frail.

"Um, hi, Mr. Maple, you told me that you were going to help me catch a Pokémon today," the boy said as he went near Norman.

"Oh, yes, Wally, I almost forgot," Norman said. He took out a Pokéball with a Zigzagoon and another Pokéball, this time it was empty. Then, he gave these to Wally. "Use the empty Pokéball to catch your very own Pokémon."

"Okay," Wally said as he held the two Pokéballs in his hand.

"May, would you like to help Wally catch his first Pokémon?" Norman asked.

"Fine by me," May said and just shrugged as she and Wally went out of the gym.

"That girl needs to adjust her attitude," Brendan murmured. He decided to follow May, just in case. He went out of the gym, leaving only Avegaille and Phil with Norman.

"By the way, I've never gotten your names," Norman started.

"I'm Philip Beryl and this is Avegaille Amethyst," Phil replied. "And the boy that left the gym, I think he's Brendan Birch."

Then, Norman turns to Avegaille, who was thinking of something again.

"Avegaille?" Norman looked at Avegaille, trying to get her attention. He snapped his fingers, just like what May would do if Avegaille is spacing out.

"Huh?" Avegaille shook her head and looked at Norman. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Norman replied. "Your father, he's the gym leader somewhere in Kanto, right?"

"Yeah," Avegaille replied, sighing and thinking of something else again.

Phil noticed how Avegaille acted whenever her father is mention. She looked so bothered, as if something is trying to pressure her.

But before Phil could ask Avegaille a question, May, Brendan and Wally came back, somehow arguing and have this excitement.

"Oh, come on B Boy, I think you're just jealous," May retorted.

"No, I'm not!" Brendan denied. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"You're only jealous because Wally caught a Ralts, which is pretty rare here, by the way," May started.

"Oh, here's your Pokémon back," Wally said to Norman as he handed back the Zigzagoon to him. "We're leaving soon, so I want to say good-bye and thanks for helping me out."

After that, Wally went out of the gym.

"So, did the four of you already gotten rooms at the Pokémon Center?" Norman asked everyone.

Everyone nodded. Then, May thought it would be nice to get to know more about Avegaille.

"All right then, I'll be seeing you all some time," Norman said to them. "Now, run along now, you've got a lot of things to do."

---

All of the four trainers went out of the gym as Brendan tried to make more insults to May.

"May, haven't you noticed about....uh, well..." Brendan tried to think up of a good insult.

"Ha, nice try Bread Head, but you're not as good as making insults as I am," May retorted.

"What's up with you guys and making insults?" Avegaille asked.

"I don't know, I think it's fun," May replied. "Seeing Brendan here as a jerk and arrogant person."

"Oh, yeah, well, you're not as good as yourself," Brendan protested.

"Well, I think we should rest for the night, it's getting dark," Phil suggested.

"Good idea, at least a way to get away from Bread Head here!" May said sarcastically as she walked off going to the Pokémon Center.

"Um, yeah, I have to go too," Avegaille said to them as she followed May.

After the girls left, Brendan decided to have a guy talk with Phil. He always wondered why Avegaille and May weren't insulting him or anything.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Brendan asked.

"Sure, fire away," Phil replied.

"Well, the girls doesn't seem to hate you much, unlike me," Brendan started. "Why is that?"

"You have to be nice to them if you want their attention, but too much niceness can annoy them too," Phil explained. "And I think it's best too not to, well, get too romantic on them, until they have known you better."

"I'll remember that," Brendan said to him. "It's just May. I can't stand her! Avegaille's fine, she doesn't react to anything I say about her, but May, she's getting into my nerves."

"Speaking of Avegaille, I was getting a bit worried about her," Phil started again.

"And why is that?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know..." Phil replied slowly.

---------------------------------

_End of chapter 3  
Even if this was re-edited… I still can't put in much description, that's how it goes anyway… so, that's the end of chapter 3!_


	4. Here's Our Pokemon

_Oh, yes, the ever so loveable talking Pokémon… It starts here! Anyway, I'm not going to say anything anymore, since it will spoil the story…_

----------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - Here's Our Pokémon

While Brendan and Phil were talking outside the Pokémon Center, May and Avegaille were already inside their room. The four of them agreed earlier that boys and girls should have separate rooms. May thought it would be nice for the two of them to talk to their Pokémon while it was still a bit early.

"Okay, Terra, come out," May commanded as the Pokéball she held sized up and out came Terra. May looked at her sweetly.

" Well, isn't this the first time I had a conversation with a human? " Terra asked sarcastically. Then, she looked at her trainer with guilt. " Sorry, I just got bored being stuck inside that Pokéball. "

"Forget about it," May said to Terra. She looked at Avegaille, who was sitting in her bed, holding two Pokéballs. "Well, aren't you going to talk to them?"

"I'm scared of them not liking me," Avegaille replied and sighed. Her Pokéballs enlarged as the two Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

" Finally, I thought I was going to be stuck in that Pokéball forever, " Charlie said to himself. He looked at his partner, Ziggy. " Hey, what are you holding there? "

" Ooh, it's a super potion, " Ziggy replied excitedly. Then, his excitement fades. " But how do you use it, anyway? "

" I think it's best if you gave that to our trainer, " Charlie suggested. He saw his trainer took the super potion from Ziggy.

" Well, at least both of you are getting along, " Terra interrupted. She went near the other two Pokémon " Seeing that both of you are going to be together for a while. "

"Don't worry Terra, I'll be catching more Pokémon to include in my party," May said to her. "Anyway, it's getting late, so, I guess we should turn in for the night."

"Do you guys want to go back to your Pokéballs?" Avegaille asked her Pokémon.

"NO!" Both of them replied together, very annoyed.

"I thought so," Avegaille said to herself.

" We'll sleep here on the floor instead, " Charlie said to his trainer. " Right, Ziggy? "

" Yeah, sure, whatever, " Ziggy said sleepily as he curled up on the floor, besides his trainer's bed. " Night... " After that, he started to snore.

" All right, good night then, " Charlie said to his trainer. He curled up besides Ziggy.

" Can I join them? " Terra asked her trainer.

"Well, I suppose so, seeing that it would be more fun to sleep with your Pokémon for the night," May replied.

" Goodie! " Terra said excitedly as she join Charlie and Ziggy.

When the three Pokémon were asleep, May thought it would be cool to get to know Avegaille better. Avegaille, on the other hand, is crouching on her bed, thinking of something, as always.

"I know something is bothering you," May said to Avegaille as she went near her. "I've been observing you ever since I met you." Then, she thought to herself, _Maybe the word watching is better but..._

"It's nothing, really," Avegaille said as she looked at May. Then, she looked at her Pokémon who were fast asleep.

"Well, maybe today's not the good time," May said as she went back to her bed. She sat down on her bed. "Well, anyway, we better get some sleep and maybe tomorrow we can catch Pokémon together."

"Okay, then." Avegaille lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. Without her knowing, she was already asleep.

_I know something's bothering her, but why doesn't she want to tell it to me?_ May thought to herself. _Maybe it's because we just met and she doesn't think this is the right time to tell me whatever her problems are..._  
---

Ah, the sun is rising and well, noises of the Taillows made everyone thought it was another day. Brendan and Phil made a plan to catch new Pokémon early so that they can show-off to the girls. What they didn't know, May and Avegaille are also planning the same thing. Brendan and Phil went off to Route 104 while Avegaille and May were at the Petalburg Woods. Before May and Avegaille went in Petalburg Woods, Avegaille just caught a Wingull in Route 104 while May caught a Taillow.

While the girls are inside the woods, Brendan and Phil are looking for Pokémon of their own.

"All right, I just caught a Poochyena!" Phil exclaimed as Brendan went near him. "So, what do you think?" He picked up the Pokéball from the ground.

"Good, I guess, but now, it's my turn," Brendan said as he began searching in the grass. Then, he spotted a Seedot. "All right, this one is it!"

"Is that a Seedot?" Phil asked as Brendan sent out Kipp. He saw how Kipp tackled the Seedot until it was very weak. Then, she looked at Brendan, who just tossed a Pokéball to capture the Seedot.

"All right, I did it!" Brendan exclaimed. He took the Pokéball from the ground and attached it in his belt. "So, let's see what Pokémon awaits for us in the woods."

"And we better get back after that before the girls find us missing," Phil added.

Both of them walked off to the woods. But before they could enter, May and Avegaille just got out of the woods, laughing. Then, the girls stopped laughing as they saw Brendan and Phil standing right in front of them.

"Hey, just what do you two think you're doing in there?" Brendan demanded.

"You're not the boss of us! We do whatever we please, and that is training and catching Pokémon!" May answered back.

"Whatever," Brendan just said without any reaction. Then, he looked at the girls again. "Fine, we'll meet at this cottage here after we catch and train our Pokémon."

Brendan went inside the woods, leaving Phil with the girls.

"Yeah, well I have to go too," Phil said to them. "I don't want Mr. Krabby there to get all Krabby on me." Both girls chuckled as Phil followed Brendan.

As the two boys left, May and Avegaille decided to rest besides the cottage while they waited for the boys. Avegaille was wondering on who lived in the cottage.

"Now that both of us has at least three Pokémon each, I think it's time we trained them some more before we get to Rustboro," May suggested.

"Yeah, I think so too," Avegaille said. She took out her three Pokéballs and decided to give her Pokémon to breathe some air.

As the three Pokémon got out of their Pokéballs, May also did the same, so that all the three of them can get to know each other more.

" All right, finally, I have a group to lead! " Terra said excitedly as she looked at her new teammates.

" How can you say that you're the leader of your group? " Charlie asked Terra.

" Well, it's obvious, isn't it? " Terra asked sarcastically. " Since I am the very first Pokémon for May, I get to be the leader. "

" Hey, look, I think Ziggy is holding something again, " Gil, Avegaille's Wingull, interrupted.

"What is it this time?" Avegaille asked as she took the item from Ziggy. She held it in her hand. "Hmm, I think this is a weird gold-ish thing."

"That's a nugget," May corrected. "You can sell it and earn a lot of money."

" Aren't I great at finding things? " Ziggy asked rhetorically.

" Yeah, sure you are, " Charlie answered, although Ziggy just ignored him. " Anyway, I'm getting bored. "

" Speak for yourself, " Bell, May's Wrumple, remarked. " At least you're not going to be a Silcoon or Cascoon when you evolve! Do you know how boring that evolution stage is? "

" Well, at least they're easier to eat, " Sean, May's Taillow, remarked and started laughing.

" Eeew... That's disgusting, " Gil grossed out. He stuck his tongue out " Even if I am part flying, I wouldn't eat a bug-type Pokémon. "

"Okay, guys, that's enough!" May interrupted all of the Pokémon's conversation. "I think the boys are back anyway."

Just as May said that, Brendan and Phil finally arrived, looking very happy and all excited.

"So, what did you guys caught?" May asked the two of them.

"Well, I caught a Shroomish while Phil caught a Slakoth," Brendan replied. He folded his arms across his chest. "I'll bet you couldn't beat that?"

" Well, look who's talking? " Charlie said sarcastically.

"All right, that's it, I think it's time we had another 2-on-2 battle," Brendan announced.

"Not now Bread Head, we still have to get to Rustboro before it gets even darker inside the woods," May interrupted. "We can have the 2-on-2 battle when we arrive at Rustboro."

"But it's so early," Phil corrected May.

"I know it is but it's already dark in the woods and I don't want it to get darker during daytime," May explained.

"Okay, fine, let's go back to Petalburg City to heal our Pokémon, stock up on items and other stuff," Brendan said to all of them as he walked off.

"Why does he always go first?" May asked Terra.

" I don't know, because he's a guy and guys like to lead the group, " Terra replied and shrugged.

"Why can't he be like Phil?" May asked Terra again.

" Hmm, that my dear friend is a question I can't answer, " Terra said to her trainer. " But I like Phil too...He's nice, funny...all of the characteristics a girl wants. "

"I thought so," Phil interrupted May and Terra. "Can you two actually talk to each other?"

"Well, that's what I can't explain either," May replied. "Anyway, I have to go find the boy with white hair." Then, she walked off, with all of her Pokémon following her.

Phil was left with Avegaille, who was talking to them somehow.

"Hey, Avegaille, are you coming?" Phil asked as Avegaille turned around.

"Um, yeah," Avegaille said nervously.

" I think someone here has a crush on Phil, " Charlie whispered to his teammates.

"Oh, shut up!" Avegaille exclaimed and looked at Charlie.

" Yeesh, you don't have to shout, " Charlie reminded her. " Anyway, we should be really going too, you know... "

"Okay, okay," Avegaille said as she took out the three Pokéballs and all of her Pokémon went inside their Pokéballs. Then, Avegaille turned back to Phil.

"So, are you feeling a bit better now?" Phil asked.

"Not so sure myself, but..." Avegaille tried to think off a new topic to talk about but nothing came out because she was too nervous.

"We should go now," Phil started. "Our other partners are probably waiting for us."

Both of them walked off into they got to Petalburg City again. While walking, Avegaille couldn't think of anything else except to find a way to get Phil's attention.

_I don't know what's wrong with me, why am I all nervous whenever Phil is asking me a question and even now, we're walking together, I'm still nervous,_ Avegaille thought to herself. _What's gotten into me?_

That question in Avegaille's head has gotten into her a lot lately...

------------------------------------  
_End of chapter 4  
Uh… what did you remember about me saying something here… Nah, forget about that… anyway, there's more! Go on and read on the next chapter if you even dare!_


	5. Sinister Gangs On The Loose

_What in the world? Where am I? Oh, yes, chapter five… Nicole likes to talk in third person as much as she can… No Pokémon could ever deny the way she talks to the readers! Uh, that's a joke, as you can see… I've talked mostly in first person as much as I can, but the third person thing is just a formality. So, here's chapter 5, I think…_  
-----------------------------------

Chapter 5 - Sinister Gangs On The Loose

After fully healing their Pokémon and stocking up on items at Petalburg City, May, Brendan, Avegaille and Phil are finally going to the Petalburg Woods again to get to Rustboro City.

All of them were walking in the woods, when May had this weird feeling inside her.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this...." May started as she stopped walking.

"What? You're scared of a little dark woods?" Brendan teased. He also stopped walking and started snickering.

"May's right, something is not right here," Avegaille said nervously and went behind May.

Just a few distances, they saw a guy looking for a Pokémon. They knew what it was when they heard him call for its name. It was a Shroomish. So, the four trainers decided to go near him.

"Um, hi, we were wondering, why do you look for Pokémon that way?" May asked innocently.

"Yeah, what she said," Brendan added.

"Oh, I just love Shroomish and I don't think there are any left in here," the man replied. But before he could say another word, four grunts, two of them dressed in blue and the other dressed in red approached him.

"Hey, you Devon Researcher, hand me those papers!" one of the grunts in blue demanded.

"Oh, come on, you have to do better than that!" one of the grunts in red remarked.

"What makes you think you can do better?" the other grunt in blue asked.

"Oh, yeah, we'll show you, by trying to get the research papers first!" the other grunt in red exclaimed.

Then, all of the grunts send out their Pokémon.

"Um, this is getting pretty weird," Phil said to himself. "What are we suppose to do?"

"Okay, a 2-on-2 battle is fine, but a 4-on-4 battle, now that's too much!" May remarked. "What's next? A 6-on-6 battle?"

"Please, you've got to help me!" the researcher begged as he kneeled down.

"Don't do that, it's kind of unnatural," Avegaille said to the researcher.

"No, I think it's cool seeing guys beg for their lives," May said and started laughing.

"Well, aren't we going to beat these...." Brendan looked at the four  
grunts. "What groups do you come from, anyway?"

"You're a naïve kid to ask such questions," one of the grunts in red remarked. "We're from Team Magma and the other team you can see here is Team Aqua!"

"And we're going to get those papers first before they do!" the other grunt from Team Magma added.

"Oh, yeah, not if we get them first!" one of the grunts of Team Aqua protested.

"Let's get this over with!" Brendan exclaimed as he send out Kipp.

"Go, Terra!" May called as she send out Terra.

"Go for it, Charlie!" Avegaille ordered as she send out Charlie.

"Get them Terk!" Phil said as he sent out Terk.  
---

Well, now isn't this a pretty sight, a 4-on-4 battle, where four trainers battle other four trainers at the same time. Anyway, the girls decided to take on the Magmas while the boys take on the Aquas so that they wouldn't get confused. It seems that the grunts have only one type of Pokémon, which is a Poochyena. So, the trainers didn't thought it would be hard beating them.

"Kipp, Mud Shot attack!" Brendan commanded.

"Terk, Absorb attack!" Phil commanded.

"Terra, use Ember!" May told her Pokémon.

"Charlie, use Flame Wheel!" Avegaille commanded.

All four Pokémon followed their trainers as the grunts tried to find a way to counteract the attacks. But they were a bit late and all of their Pokémon have fainted.

"You haven't seen the last of us, you little brats!" both teams exclaimed as they ran off.

May looked at Avegaille, who just used a move that wasn't for Charlie's level. Although it is the same type as the Pokémon, it still wasn't for its level.

"How did your Charlie learned Flame Wheel?" May asked.

"Oh, that, while I was looking on my bag, I found this TM move called Flame Wheel," Avegaille replied. "It's very old and I didn't want it to go to waste, so I taught it to Charlie."

"Thank you so much," the researcher said to them. "As a token of my thanks, here are Great Balls for each of you." He handed them out each one Great Ball. "I still have one left, enough to catch a Shroomish."

"Oh, hey, look over there, there's one now," Phil exclaimed and pointed at the edge of the forest.

"Thanks again," the researcher said as he walked off to capture the Shroomish.

After the researchers left, Avegaille looked at Brendan and May, who were both starting off another new argument.

"May, once we get to Rustboro, I'll beat you so bad in our 2-on-2 battle that you'll never show off your face in front of me again!" Brendan started.

"You know, we shouldn't involve Avegaille or Phil into this, since we're the one's fighting and not them," May interrupted Brendan's ranting.

"Fine, then, we'll have a battle, just the two of us!" Brendan finally said.

Then, he walked off.

"What is up with him?" May asked herself loudly.

"I think we should get out of here too, you know," Avegaille said to May.

"Yeah, a good idea," Phil agreed.

And with that, the three of them tried to find Brendan as they got out of the woods.  
---

Finally, after getting out of the woods, they still have to walk a little more before getting to Rustboro. Apparently, May has been using her running shoes to get there faster.

"Beat me if you can, Slowpoke!" May called out to Brendan as she continued running.

"Oh yeah!" Brendan exclaimed and pressed the button on his running shoes.

Then, he started to chase May until they got to Rustboro.

While the two of them were running to Rustboro, Avegaille and Phil decided to visit the Flower Shop that they saw when they got of the woods.  
---

Inside the shop, Avegaille looked at all the flowers as Phil got a few answers from asking questions to the owner. While Phil was talking to the owner of the shop, one of the people working there went near Avegaille.

"Do you like to plant things?" she asked.

"Yeah," Avegaille replied. "I saw a patch of berries outside your shop."

"Good, then, you'll love this," the manager said to her She gave to her a Wailmer Pail. "You can use that to water berries as you plant them. Berries will grow faster that way."

"I wish May was also here," Avegaille said to herself and sighed. She placed the Wailmer Pail in her bag.

"Do you have other friends traveling with you?" the manager asked.

"Well, yes, but both of them quickly headed off to Rustboro," Avegaille replied.

"Hey, Avegaille, guess what?" Phil asked, interrupting Avegaille's conversation with the manager. "This shop sells flowers that can be used for  
decorations in a Secret Base."

"Really, but do you know what a Secret Base is?" Avegaille asked Phil.

"Well, no, but maybe May knows once we find her," Phil replied.

"Oh, by the way, here are some berries for the two of you," the owner said as she went near them. She handed each to them two berries.

"My sisters are really dedicated to their jobs," the last person working the shop said to Avegaille and Phil. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Avegaille and Phil nodded to the young boy. Then, the manager wanted to ask Avegaille a favor.

"Well, if your friend May isn't doing anything, would you let her come here?" the manger asked.

"Okay," Avegaille replied.

"I think we took much of your time," the owner said to them. "Come visit us again."

"Sure thing, bye," Phil said as he and Avegaille went out of the shop.  
---

While Phil and Avegaille were walking to get to Rustboro, Brendan and May had already started their battle. Unfortunately, May had defeated Brendan's other two Pokémon because of their grass-types. Finally, it's up to Kipp to at least win the battle.

"Kipp, Mud Shot!" Brendan commanded.

"Humph! Let's see, I think Sean would do the job here!" May remarked. "Okay, Terra, that's enough, come back!"

"What?" Brendan was very shocked as he saw May withdrew her Pokémon from the battle and send out another one.

"Go! Sean!" May called out.

"Why did you withdraw your Pokémon?" Brendan asked, getting furious.

"What? You don't like it?" May asked and gave out a grin. "Sean, Quick Attack now!"

"Oh, yeah, Kipp, dodge it with Water Gun!" Brendan commanded.

Both Pokémon attacks just damaged each other. Kipp was getting a little weaker and so is Sean.

Just as May was about to give out the finishing touches, Avegaille and Phil arrived just in time to watch the concluding battle.

"Sean, Quick Attack again!" May commanded.

"Use Water Gun Kipp!" Brendan commanded.

Sean's Quick attack made Kipp faint before he could even spray out water. Both trainers put back their Pokémon in their balls.

"Well, looks like I win again," May said to Brendan as she walked off.

"You come back here!" Brendan called out but it was too late. May was too far for him to be heard.

"Where is she going?" Phil asked Avegaille.

"I don't know," Avegaille replied and shrugged. "But where ever she's going, I'll bet she's going to do some more training."

"Well, I think I've done too much training," Phil said to Avegaille. "I think I should challenge the gym leader first."

"Well, good luck," Avegaille said and smiled as she saw Phil walking to Rustboro's Gym.

Then, Brendan looked at Avegaille, who also is thinking of something again.

"Why don't you try visiting the Pokémon Trainer School here while I go to the Pokémon Center," Brendan suggested.

"Okay." Avegaille walked to the school that was just a few distance.

"Oh, I don't know why, but I think all this arguments with May mean something else," Brendan thought to himself as he went inside the Pokémon Center.  
---

A few minutes later...

Phil was very happy when he got out of the gym as May just got back from Route 116. Avegaille also finished touring the school and Brendan just finished going to the Pokémon center. Both of them all met at the middle of the city.

"So, where have you been?" Brendan asked May.

"It's none of your business, B Boy!" May exclaimed. Then, she turned to Avegaille. "So, what have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, I just visited the Flower Shop before I got to Rustboro with Phil, then, I toured the trainer school here," Avegaille started. She looked at Phil. "So, how did your battle with Roxanne go?"

"How did you know that the gym leader of this city is Roxanne?" Phil asked Avegaille curiously.

"Oh, I have been talking to a lot of people lately," Avegaille replied. "I guess it is fun to talk with other people. I'm feeling a bit confident now."

"So, you're going to battle the gym leader next?" May asked Avegaille.

"You want to watch me battle?" Avegaille asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," May replied excitedly. "Come on then."

Both girl trainers walked off to the gym, leaving only the guys.

"Do you mind if you could help me train?" Brendan asked.

"Sure, I don't mind," Phil replied happily.

"You just got your first badge, didn't you?" Brendan asked Phil.

"Yeah, and now I can't wait for you guys to also get yours," Phil said to him. "Come on, we better start that training."

-------------------------------

_End of Chapter 5  
Fun? Where's the fun? Just kidding… anyway, end of chapter 5… I'll go on continue edit everything from the beginning… I'm currently working on a sequel for this fan fic! Ha! I won't be posting it here until further notice!_


	6. A Fight Of Two Teams

Now, what chapter is this? Oh, yes, it's the first chapter in which Avegaille had her first gym battle! Ha, read on and find out what happens if you just first read this!

------------------------------

Chapter 6 - A Fight Of Two Teams

While Brendan and Phil are doing some training, May is watching Avegaille finally battle a gym leader by her own strategy. Roxanne, the gym leader, however wasn't amused when Avegaille defeated her Geodude with Gil. Before they started battling, Roxanne introduced herself as the gym leader and also a teacher at Pokémon Training School.

"All right, go Nosepass!" Roxanne called out and send out Nosepass.

"Don't worry Gil, we can do this!" Avegaille exclaimed. "Gil, use Water Gun!"

" Okay! " Gil sprayed water from its mouth to Nosepass.

"Nosepass, block it off with Rock Tomb!" Roxanne called out.

Gil's Water Gun hits Nosepass, however, when Nosepass used Rock Tomb to counteract, it made Gil faint. May looked really worried when she knew that Avegaille only had a fire type and a normal type left.

"Well, who are you going to send out now?" Roxanne asked Avegaille. She gave out an evil grin.

Avegaille was really nervous but she didn't have a choice. But then, before she battled the gym leader, she remembered something....  
---

_"Package for Miss Amethyst," the mailman said as Avegaille got out of the Pokémon trainer school._

"Where did you come from and how did you find me here?" Avegaille asked the mailman with a doubt.

"Hey, I only use a tracking device to find the person I need to send this package to," the mailman explained. He gave the small package to Avegaille. "Anyway, I just delivered them. I think it's from someone named Mr. Amethyst. I think he's your father."

After that, the mailman left and disappeared.

"A package, what could dad send to me while I'm doing a journey here?" Avegaille asked herself as she opened the package. She was very shocked when she found out what's inside it...  
---

"Well, hello, are you still going to fight?" Roxanne asked Avegaille.

"Huh?" Avegaille looked around and saw that she was still battling Roxanne. She looked around and then, she remembered one more detail. Then, she took out a Pokéball and send out...

"Ziggy?" May asked, very confused. _I'll bet Avegaille is planning something._

"I don't think Normal Type moves will be effective against my Nosepass!" Roxanne remarked. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Humph, like what May said, never underestimate any Pokémon!" Avegaille answered back. She looked at her Pokémon and then, pointed at Roxanne's Nosepass. "Ziggy, use Surf!"

"What?" May was very shocked. _But how? It's just impossible, I know learning Flame Wheel was impossible at first, but now this is three times as  
impossible as the first one... Does she have HM Moves in her bag?_

"I don't believe it!" Roxanne exclaimed as she just watched her Pokémon get crashed down with the huge wave of water. Without her know, her Pokémon has already fainted.

"Way to go!" May exclaimed, very happy and still, very doubtful of her friend.

"You're right, Avegaille, it's not good to underestimate any Pokémon, and for that, I give you this," Roxanne said as she went near Avegaille and gave her the Stone Badge. "That badge can do something to your Pokémon, they'll respect you as a trainer as they grow too..."

"Thanks," Avegaille said as she took the badge and placed it in her trainer card. "Well, I have to go now, explain a few things to my friend."

"Well, I hope we meet again," Roxanne said. She looked at May, who just went near Avegaille. "I'll hope we'll have a good battle later on...."

"You can count on it!" May exclaimed as she and Avegaille went out of the gym.  
---

As the two of them got out of the gym, May wanted to ask Avegaille something again. it has been bothering her ever since they had that battle with the grunts at the woods.

"Avegaille, can I ask, where did you got-"

"The HM Move Surf?" Avegaille finished. May nodded. "It's from my dad, I don't know how in the world he found me here or how he was able to send this package, not only that, he also sent to me all of the remaining seven HM Moves."

"So, there's more than Surf?" May asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think all of my Pokémon can learn all of these HM moves," Avegaille continued. "Anyway, It's your turn to battle the gym leader. Good luck..."

"Yeah, thanks..." May said as she went back inside the gym.  
---

Speaking of which, about May's Pokémon, while all of the four trainers were separated, since May had been training so hard lately, the other three trainers didn't know that May had evolved some of her Pokémon. So, while she battled the gym leader, Brendan and Phil were back from their training. They saw Avegaille standing in front of the gym's door.

"So, how did it go?" Phil asked Avegaille.

"I'll bet you just lost," Brendan remarked to Avegaille. Phil glared at him.

"Don't be that way," Phil protested. He turned to Avegaille. "So, what happened?"

"I defeated Roxanne!" Avegaille exclaimed, very happy. Then, her excitement fades. "May is battling Roxanne right now..."

"I have got to see this," Brendan said as he quickly went inside the gym.

After Brendan left, Avegaille and Phil thought it would be nice to tour the city. They went off first to the Pokémon center to heal their Pokémon. Then, when they got out of the Pokémon Center, they saw two grunts, each in different color, who just stole a package and seem to be arguing over it while they ran off.

"Wait, come back," a guy that Avegaille and Phil just saw earlier, called out. "I need that package!" Then, he gave chase after the grunts.

"Do we really have to do this?" Avegaille asked Phil after seeing the commotion.

"What? Of course, we still have to help that guy," Phil replied and followed the researcher that just ran off.

"Wait up!" Avegaille called to Phil as she quickly followed Phil until both of them reached the edge of the city.

At the edge of the city, they saw the guy again that they saw earlier in the woods. He was very exhausted as he noticed the two trainers looking at him.

"Aren't you the other two trainers I saw earlier?" the researcher asked.

"Well, yes," Avegaille replied with a skeptical look.

"So, what happened to the rest of you?" he asked. "Last time I remember, there were four of you."

"Um, uh, right now, they're inside the city's gym," Avegaille replied.

"What happened, anyway?" Phil asked, before they try to help the guy.

"Well, two gangs, you know them somehow, stole the package that was supposed to be delivered to Slateport," he started. "Not only that they stole it, they're also arguing about who's going to get it."

"Don't worry, we'll get that package back," Phil said, very determined. He looked at Avegaille. "Right, Avegaille?"

"Yeah, we'll get it back somehow," Avegaille agreed but with a bit   
nervousness.

Phil walked off as Avegaille followed him. Both of them walked through the grassy area until they reached a tunnel. At the entrance, they saw an old man, very worried about something.

"Oh, no, my Peeko," the old man started, very worried. "What am I going to do?"

"Can we ask what's going on here?" Avegaille asked the old man.

"Well, two grunts, one in red and the other in blue, took my Peeko and went   
inside that cave," the old man explained. "They seem to be also arguing  
about something."

Phil took out his flashlight from his backpack as Avegaille entered the tunnel. Phil followed her and turned on his flashlight when they got in. Looking around, they couldn't see anything much until they reached the further end of the tunnel. They overheard the two grunts arguing about something.

"You Magmas stay away from this!" the grunt in blue started. "I got this package first and you can't have it!"

"My leader asked me to get that package and that's what I'm going to do!" the grunt in red protested.

" Hey! You grunts! Let go of me! " Peeko cried out.

"Shut up, you stupid Pokémon!" both grunts shouted together.

"All right, that's enough!" Avegaille exclaimed furiously as she went near the two grunts.

Both grunts laughed hysterically as they saw Avegaille. Phil, on the other hand, wasn't very amused. He went near the grunts, just in case they did something to Avegaille.

"What are you going to do about it, you little brat?" the grunt in red asked, in a teasing manner.

"Why you!" Avegaille was starting to get more furious.

"I can't believe you have to bring a guy just to beat us!" the grunt in blue  
continued.

Both trainers weren't amused by their insults. Both of them were already holding the Pokéballs of their started Pokémon.

"Fine, you want the stupid package, you'll have to fight for it!" the grunt in red declared.

"If you insist..." Avegaille said as she sent out Charlie while Phil sent out Terk.

The two grunts send out their Poochyenas into the field. Both trainers were very amused on how they keep using the same Pokémon.

"Let's see how you beat us this time, you little brats!" the grunt in blue retorted.

"We'll just see about that!" Phil exclaimed. He looked at Terk. "Terk, use Giga Drain!"

"Charlie, use Flame Wheel!" Avegaille exclaimed and pointed at the   
Poochyena that the grunt in red owned.

"Poochyena, counteract with Take Down!" both grunts said at the same time.

"I don't know how you grunts get along, seeing you both in different teams," Avegaille said to them. She watched her Charlie use Flame Wheel on one of the Poochyenas.

"You stay away from this brat!" the grunt in red interrupted.

"Fine, I will," Avegaille said as she saw how Charlie fainted one of the Poochyenas.

"Terk, use pound to finish off," Phil commanded as Terk followed what his trainer told him.

"Not if I can help it!" the grunt in blue exclaimed. "Use Take Down again!"

"Charlie, help Terk with Scratch!" Avegaille commanded.

Since the attacks of two Pokémon were too much for the last Poochyena, it fainted out. But before the grunts could say another word, something was happening to Avegaille and Phil's Pokémon. Both of them were suddenly glowing in white, then, after the white light disappeared, their looks had changed. Both of them had evolved.

"Looks like our Pokémon is getting stronger," Phil remarked as he and 

Avegaille returned their Pokémon back into their balls.

"Fine, here, take it before we change our minds!" the grunt in blue said as he gave the package to Avegaille. Then, he and the other grunt ran out of the tunnel.

" Oh, thank you! " Peeko said as she flew up on Avegaille's head and landed on her shoulder. " Where's Mr. Briney? I want to see him now! "

"Who's Mr. Briney?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Phil.

"You can understand what Peeko is saying?" Phil asked, very confused.  
Then, he shook his head. "Anyway, I think Mr. Briney is the old man outside the tunnel."

"Peeko!" an old voice from somewhere in the tunnel cried out. Then, Mr. Briney came even closer.

" Mr. Briney! " Peeko cried out as she flew up to Mr. Briney's shoulder.

Mr. Briney then looked at the two trainers who have saved his Peeko.

"Oh, Peeko owns her life to you, and for saving her, I'll do any favor you ask me to," Mr. Briney said to them. "My house is just the cottage outside the woods."

"So, you live in that house outside Petalburg Woods?" Avegaille asked.

"Yes, I'm a retired sailor but anything you ask, I'll do it for saving Peeko here," Mr. Briney said. Then, he looked at Peeko. "Come on girl, we have to go back."

" Thanks a lot! " Peeko said as she and Mr. Briney went out of the tunnel.

After Mr. Briney and Peeko left, Phil looked at Avegaille, who seem to understand every word a Pokémon says.

"How come you can understand Pokémon talk?" Phil asked Avegaille.

"I'm not the only one, May does the same thing too, but I'm surely you can too," Avegaille said as she walked off until she got out of the tunnel.

"Hey, wait up!" Phil exclaimed as he tried to follow Avegaille and get out of the tunnel. But before he could reach the end of the tunnel, he tripped and  
a wild Whismur attacked him.

----------------------------  
_End of Chapter 6  
Cliffhangers? I don't think so… I suck at those… ha, I said it! Anyway, the next chapter is there, so read on to see what happens!_


	7. Dewford, Here We Come!

_What chapter is this? Am I getting amnesia or something? Why do I ask so many questions here? Anyway, here's chapter 7, the continuation of chapter 6 with the sucky cliffhanger… why do I keep saying that? It's not polite to young readers! Anyway, here's chapter 7!_

----------------------------

Chapter 7 - Dewford, Here We Come!

Outside the tunnel, to where we last left, Avegaille turned around and saw that Phil wasn't behind her. She was starting to get worried and decided to go back inside the tunnel. When she got back, she saw Phil being attacked by ten Whismurs.

"Avegaille! A little HELP here!" Phil screamed out. He already sent out his Pokémon but it was no use. There were too much Whismurs for his Pokémon to handle.

"Aaaah!" Avegaille started to panic. "What to do? What to do?" She started to sweat and pace around.

"Send out your Pokémon!" Phil shouted out.

"Okay, okay!" Avegaille took out three Pokéballs and send out all of her Pokémon.

" Wow! I have never seen so much Whismurs in my life! " Ziggy remarked.

"Ziggy, this isn't the time for remarks!" Avegaille exclaimed. "Try using Surf!"

" Fine, I will, " Ziggy said as he started to create huge waves and then the waves crashed down on the Whismurs.

The Whismurs were so scared that they ran off. But there was only a tiny problem with Ziggy's Surf. He also made Phil all wet.

"Oh, man, it's going to take hours to dry off my clothes!" Phil exclaimed.  
Avegaille's Pokémon laughed.

"Hey, come you guys, it's not funny," Avegaille said to them. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, at least you Pokémon understand you a lot!" Phil said to her as he tried to dry off his clothes. "Well, we better get back to Rustboro."

"Okay, you guys, back to your Pokéballs!" Avegaille commanded as she took out their balls.

" Fine, but we'll be coming out of there when we feel like it! " Charlie said as he disappeared into the ball.

"Oh, man, how do you handle a bunch of talking Pokémon?" Avegaille asked herself as she placed the Pokéballs into her belt.

"You know, whenever I see you talk to your Pokémon, I can't understand a word they're saying," Phil said to Avegaille as the two of them went out of the tunnel.

Both of them walked into the grassy areas again until they reached Rustboro. But when they got there, they saw Brendan and May waiting for them

"Where have you guys been and why is Phil all wet?" May asked Avegaille.

Avegaille blushed as Phil started to explain everything. Brendan laughed so hard when he heard about Avegaille's Pokémon learning Surf. Then, the Devon Researcher approached them.

"So, did you got the goods back?" the researcher asked Avegaille.

"What goods?" Avegaille asked, very confused. Then, she remembered the package. "Oh, you mean the package... It's right here in my bag."

"Oh, yes, the president wanted to speak to the four of you," the researcher said to them. "Would you please come with me to the Devon Corp. Building?"  
---

It wasn't that long to get to the Devon Corp. Building. The researcher asked the four trainers to sit down while he talked to the president.

"What do you think he's going to do to us?" May asked everyone. She looked really worried.

"Oh, I'm surely it's nothing," Brendan said, without any reaction.

"Oh, by the way," Avegaille started, changing the topic. "Did you guys got your gym badges?"

"Yes, we did, but I defeated Roxanne easily with one Pokémon, unlike May, who had to use all four of her Pokémon," Brendan replied and started to brag.

"The president wants to see you now," the researcher interrupted as the four of the trainers stood up and went near the president.

"Oh, you must be the kids who helped our company from those grunts, thank you so much," the president said to them. He stood up and went near them. "As of thanks from this company, we want you to have these."  
The president gave each trainer a Pokénav. All of the trainers were very confused of its purpose.

"Oh, that's a Pokémon Navigator, or Pokénav, for short. It'll display the map of the Hoenn region as well as the condition of your Pokémon and the trainers you've met that who would want to battle with you again," the president explained. "It can display where the gyms and contest halls are."

"What are contests?" Avegaille asked, very confused.

"Oh, I think you'll find out for yourself once you get to different cities," the president said to them. "By the way, since you're all battling gym leaders, could I ask you all to deliver the goods to Slateport and this letter to Steven  
in Dewford." The president handed out a letter to May.

Then, the president went back to his seat as the four trainers decided to get out of the office. The researcher lead to them the way out.  
---

Outside the Devon Building...

"It says in this Pokénav, the next gym is somewhere in Dewford," May said  
as she kept checking on her Pokénav.

"How are we suppose to get to Dewford if it's all covered with water?" Brendan asked loudly. "And the tunnel at the end of the city is blocked off."

"Wait, maybe we can ask Mr. Briney to do us a favor," Avegaille announced to everyone.

"Who's Mr. Briney?" May asked, very confused.

"He's an old retired sailor who lives outside of Petalburg Wood," Phil answered. Then, he turned to Avegaille. "Do you think he would really sail us to Dewford and Slateport?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but it's worth a try," Avegaille said to everyone. Then, she looked at May. "Before we go back in the woods, do you want to visit the Pretty Petal Flower Shop?"

"Oh, I was wanting to visit that shop, but I got a little competitive with Brendan, so, I guess I'll go this time," May replied.

"Fine, we'll meet you girls outside of Petalburg Woods when you two are done," Brendan said and turned to Phil. "Come on, we've got a lot to accomplish."

Brendan walked off as Phil followed him, leaving the girls behind. Then, Avegaille and May walked together until they got out of Rustboro and back on Route 104. They continued walking until they reached the Pretty Petal Flower Shop. May and Avegaille entered the shop as they saw the siblings of the building, working and managing the shop.

"Oh, hi, Avegaille," the owner said cheerfully. "So, you finally invited May to come here?"

"Yes," Avegaille replied.

"Wow, look at all these flowers," May said enthusiastically as she glared at all the flowers in display. "Do you use these for Secret Base decorations?"

"Well, of course," the manager said as May looked at her. "Do you like to plant berries?"

"Oh, yes, I just saw some outside your shop and I think somewhere in Route 116," May replied.

"Well, we've got lot of these in the shop so, I want you to have one," the manager said as she gave May a Wailmer Pail, just like Avegaille's.

"Now the two of us can plant berries quicker," Avegaille said. She saw the youngest of the siblings gave May berries to plant.

"Well, we have to go now," May said to them.

"We don't want the boys waiting for us," Avegaille added.

"Bye then," the three siblings said together, waving their hands to them.  
After that, May and Avegaille left the shop. May tried to fit the Wailmer Pail in her bag.

"By the way, how do you fit in things like those in a small bag such as that?" Avegaille asked May, seeing how May is getting irritated on trying to get the Wailmer Pail fit into her bag.

"Oh, this is the world of Pokémon, which means, anything is possible and one of those possible things is talking to your Pokémon," May explained. She continued to insert her Wailmer Pail into her bag. "And also fitting big items such as these into bags such as mine!"

Finally, May had fully inserted her Wailmer Pail into her bag when Avegaille decided it was time to go into the woods again. Both of them walked back in the woods again, jumping on the ledges to get back out faster.  
---

When the girls finally got out of the woods, they saw Brendan and Phil waiting for them.

"Well, it's about time you Slowpokes!" Brendan cried out. "Mr. Briney doesn't even recognize Phil when we got in his cottage, so maybe Avegaille can ask Mr. Briney."

"Well, come on," Avegaille said to them as she went inside the cottage and the rest of them followed.

Inside, they saw Mr. Briney chasing Peeko around. Then, Avegaille interrupted their little game by tapping Mr. Briney on the shoulder.

"Um, hi, Mr. Briney, I know it's not a good time to ask but do you still give rides to Dewford and Slateport?" Avegaille asked sweetly.

"Well, of course I do, for saving my Peeko, I'll even sail in the seas again for you and your friends there right now," Mr. Briney said as Peeko bumped into his back.

"How come he only remembers Avegaille and not Phil?" Brendan asked May.

"Why are you asking me such a ridiculous question?" May asked, very annoyed.

"Hoo-hoo, come on my Peeko darling, we're going to sail back in the seas again," Mr. Briney said as he got out of his cottage to get everything in his boat ready.

" Woo-hoo! Finally, after all these years, I thought I would be stuck in this cottage forever! " Peeko said excitedly as she followed Mr. Briney.

"What did she just said?" Phil asked Avegaille.

"I think Peeko is looking for adventure," Avegaille said, giving out a skeptical look.

"Come on, let's just go," Brendan said as he went out of the cottage. The other three trainers followed him.

At the mini port besides Mr. Briney's cottage, the four trainers saw just how Mr. Briney's boat is big enough to fit all of them. They all got in the boat as Mr. Briney set off, now sailing in the seas. The trainers decided to sit down for a while. Avegaille decided to put her backpack in front of her. But something wasn't right when they saw how green Avegaille's face is.

"Are you okay?" May asked Avegaille, after seeing her green face.

"I think I'm sea sick!" Avegaille exclaimed as she faced the edge of the boat and began to vomit.

"Eeew..." Brendan grossed out.

"I think she just needs some rest," Phil said as he rubbed Avegaille's back.  
Avegaille turned around, wiping her mouth with a tissue as Phil continued to rub her back until they arrived in Dewford.

"Well, I hope the four of you are not having any plans tonight," Mr. Briney said to them as he set the boat to the port of Dewford. "Because I'm going back to my cottage for a while. Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Avegaille looked at how the sky was starting to get dark. It was already four 'o clock when they got out of Mr. Briney's boat. Phil thought it was nice rubbing Avegaille's back while they were at the boat. May on the other hand, is really excited to challenge the gym leader.

"All right, this time, I'll challenge the gym leader first," May announced to everyone.

"Oh, no, you don't, I get to challenge the gym leader first!" Brendan protested. He shoved May back as he continued walking to the gym's door.

"Fine, then, I'll train my Pokémon until it gets stronger than yours!" May exclaimed as she walked off out of Dewford.

"Hey, wait up!" Avegaille called out as she ran off to follow May.

Phil looked to where May and Avegaille went off to, seeing that there are no other lands surrounding Dewford. He turned around and saw Brendan entering the gym. Since he was the only one left alone, he decided to walk around Dewford. Then, a guy with a red jacket approached him.

"Do you like to fish?" the guy in the red jacket asked.

"Um, well, I'd love to, but I don't know how," Phil replied, laughing nervously.

"Good, I like your style, come on, you can have this," the fisherman said as he gave to Phil an Old Rod. "This Old Rod can catch some fish and sea critters. Just face the water and press A on the rod if you get a bite. Keep doing this until your Pokémon appears. Then, catch it or battle it, whichever way you like."

"Thanks!" Phil exclaimed, really happy that he could finally catch at least a water type Pokémon. He held the fishing rod in his hands.

"Well, if you need tips, you can just ask me," the fisherman said as he walked off, going near the shore.

Phil didn't like the idea to be alone. He sent out his Terk to at least get some company. His Terk was looking at him in a weird way. So, both of them walked off to where Avegaille and May went off to.

"I don't get it, how come Avegaille and May can understand any Pokémon that talks to them?" Phil asked himself. He continued to walk, leaving his Pokémon behind.

" Maybe because they're so close to them, " a voice from behind Phil replied.

"Who said that?" Phil asked, getting a bit paranoid and stopped walking.

" Down here. " Phil turned around and saw Terk staring at him.

"You, you can talk too?" Phil asked, getting even more nervous.

" Well, yes, if a trainer desires to know what his Pokémon is thinking, " Terk  
explained. " I think you can begin to understand what we're talking about. "

"Well, gee, thanks," Phil said to him as he picked up Terk and carried him in his arms.

" Cool! A free ride! " Terk exclaimed, very happy. Then, he spotted Avegaille and May, sitting on the sandy shore, talking about something.

"Hey, look, there they are!" Phil exclaimed as he quickly ran to get near to Avegaille and May faster.

" Hey, slow down! " Terk exclaimed, getting dizzy from all Phil's running.

While Phil was running to get near Avegaille and May, the two girls were getting bored, despite from all the training they did to their Pokémon inside the cave.

"May, isn't there anything we can do here?" Avegaille asked, looking at the sunset.

"Maybe we can sleep out here for the night," May started. "It would be more fun to spend the night outdoors."

"But wouldn't it be also scary out here too with all of those wild Pokémon?" Avegaille asked, getting a bit nervous.

"Don't worry about it," May said as she stood up. She also helped Avegaille up when she got Avegaille's hand and pulled her up. Then, they turned around and saw Phil standing behind them.

"Hey, you guys," Phil greeted. He put down Terk back on the ground. "So, what have you been talking about lately?"

"We were thinking about sleeping out here for the night," May replied. She looked at Phil, who was a bit uncomfortable with the suggestion. "If you want to, that is..."

"Oh, I think it's a good idea," Phil replied.

" Yeah, so you can spend more time with Avegaille, " Terk remarked.

"Huh?" Avegaille looked at Terk, which she heard every word he just said.

"Terk, cut it out!" Phil exclaimed, looking at Terk furiously.

" Fine, I will, " Terk said, turning away.

But before the trainers could continue talking, they heard a ruffling sound by the bushes, just besides the cave that they were near at. It was getting even more noisier when the other two trainers decided to take out one of their Pokémon.

"Go! Charlie!" Avegaille exclaimed as she tossed the ball and Charlie came out just as the thing jumped off from the bushes.

---------------------------------  
_End of chapter 7  
Another silly cliffhanger! Don't worry, you'll be able to find out what happens next after wards, since this is just a re-edit… well, bon voyage! Sounds Frenchy? Yeah, it's supposed to be like that…_


	8. Spending Time Together

_Chapter 8, a mostly Pokémon based story… this is the part where all of the Pokémon are introduced in one chapter! Well, enjoy! And also the continuation to chapter 7's cliffhanger!_  
-------------------------------

Chapter 8 - Spending Time Together

We left our three trainers, since Brendan was still in Dewford, near a cave, almost being attacked by something. The sun has already set down, it was already dark. But there was still light, because they're standing where there was a light post on top of them, which was built there for a purpose. May and Avegaille send out their started Pokémon while Phil's Terk stood in front of the bushes. The three trainers were a bit nervous of the thing or Pokémon that is shaded in the darkness.

"Terra, use-" May started but...

"Hey, is that Brendan?" Avegaille asked, looking at the direction where Dewford is.

From a distance, they can see Brendan running up to them, very happy and almost out of breath. He finally reached the three trainers and then he showed to them the badge that he just earned a few minutes ago.

"Humph, I thought it takes hours before you can actually earn your badge," May remarked. She chuckled and almost forgot about the thing that they were so worked up.

"Why are all of your starter Pokémon out here, anyway?" Brendan asked all of them. He looked at the Pokémon out in the field, staring at one direction. He was also surprised that they have evolved. "They look like they're about to defend you all from something."

Just then, this thing, who turned out to be a Pokémon came out of the darkness. Somehow, Avegaille was getting more nervous because of the way it looked.

"Aaaaaah!" May screamed and went behind Avegaille.

"W-what i-is t-that?" Avegaille asked, pointing on the Pokémon and getting even more nervous than before.

"Cool!" Brendan exclaimed, very happy and excited, as if he wanted to catch the Pokémon. "It's a Sableye!"

"You mean the Ghost and Dark type Pokémon?" Phil asked. He shrugged as Terk came near him. "Well, isn't that a surprise?"

"Well, yeah, and I want it!" Brendan exclaimed as he took out a Pokéball that had Kipp in it.

Kipp came out of the ball as the wild Sableye went closer, also wanting to battle. Well, Kipp has also evolved into a Marshtomp.

"Kipp, use Water Gun!" Brendan called to his Pokémon.

" Eeew, what is that? " Kipp asked, very disgusted and scared at the same time.

"What did he said?" Brendan asked Avegaille and May.

"Oh, he's asking what that Pokémon is, and he thinks it's looks disgusting," Avegaille replied, without her nervousness mood.

"Kipp, this isn't funny!" Brendan scolded him. "Now, use Water Gun!"

" Fine, I'll attack, " Kipp said as he started squirting water on the wild Sableye.

The wild Sableye didn't seem to be attacking at all. Brendan felt that the wild Pokémon wants to be caught. He tossed his Pokéball as the wild Pokémon shrunk in the red light and entered the ball. Brendan waited until the middle part of the Pokéball turned red, as it did.

"Hmm, it's seems odd, but I'm not that excited when Brendan caught that Pokémon," Avegaille said to herself as Charlie went near her.

" Maybe because the Pokémon itself wanted to be caught in the first place, " Charlie said to Avegaille. He looked at his trainer, who seem to be thinking of something else. " Anyway, I'm hungry! "

"Huh? Oh, wait, let me find a place where you can buy food in Dewford," Avegaille said to Charlie as she patted him on the head and walked off back to Dewford.

"Don't worry, I'll watch your Charmeleon," Phil called out.

" Just make sure nothing happens to me or to Avegaille or you'll be sorry, " Charlie warned Phil, giving his usually bad mood. Then, his mood changed again. " Anyway, are you getting used to Pokémon talk? "

"Yeah, I quite understood every word you just said earlier," Phil replied, with a bit of nervousness.

" Hey, can't we just get along? " Terk asked Charlie. He went near the lizard Pokémon. " My trainer doesn't want to hurt you or Avegaille. "

Just from beside Phil, Terk and Charlie, Brendan is starting to brag again to May about how he defeated the Gym leader easily. May, was giving out a yawn, getting bored from whatever Brendan was talking about. Terra was sleeping on her leg from all of the boredom.

"Brendan, I think you should stop that," Phil said to Brendan as he went near him. He pointed out to Brendan why stop all the bragging.

"WHAT!" Brendan shouted, waking up May and Terra, who were asleep from all of Brendan's bragging. "Hey, wake up you, Snorlaxes!"

"Huh?" May stood up straight as her Terra stood up from the ground. "You wanted something?"

"Well, no, but-"

Even before Brendan could start answering May's question, she was back asleep again, this time, on the ground, with her head resting on Terra's middle part.

"I don't think she wants to find out your reason," Phil whispered to Brendan.

Then, Avegaille came back, carrying her backpack in her arms filled with lots of snacks to munch on. She had a lot of money, from all of the nuggets that Ziggy has been picking up, so she decided to spend some of it with snacks. She had a great discount at the Pokémon Mart.

"How much did you spend to buy all of that?" Brendan asked, very surprised and also starting to drool.

"Hey, no drooling, there's enough for everybody, including our Pokémon," Avegaille warned him as she took out a blanket and set on the ground. Then, she poured down all the packets of snacks on the blanket.

While the other three trainers send out their other Pokémon, Charlie was trying to wake up May and Terra.

" Wake up sleepyhead! " Charlie said to May as he tried to tap her, but she was still asleep.

" It's no use, she's just too bored and too tired, " Terk said as he moved in closer.

"Huh?" May lifted her head and saw two Pokémon staring at her. She was very startled and moved back, but still sitting on the ground.

" Hey, May, what's wrong? " Terra asked as she stood up, noticing her startled trainer and saw Charlie and Terk staring at her. " What do you guys want now? "

"Avegaille is treating us snacks, you want some?" Charlie asked.

"Really? Cool!" Terra exclaimed as she quickly ran near Avegaille.  
While Terra went to Avegaille to get some snacks, Charlie and Terk were starting to wonder why May is suddenly all that tried and sleepy.

"Oh, man, I'm so tired," May said to herself as she covered her mouth and yawned.

" You should at least eat something, " Terra said as she came back, carrying lots of packets of snacks in her claws.

"Gee, thanks," May said sleepily as she took one packet and opened it.

" Did you scattered Sleep Powder on her or something? " Charlie asked Terk.

" Hey, I may be a Grass Type, but I haven't learned any of those moves yet, " Terk protested.

"Please, guys, don't fight, I'm just sleepy and that's it," May interrupted the two arguing Pokémon. "I get easily sleepy in this bright moonlight." She stared at the full moon and was starting to get sleepy again.

"Why don't you send out the rest of your Pokémon for a while before you sleep?" Terra suggested to May, whose eyes were starting to close.

"Good ideas," May said sleepily as she took out the rest of the Pokéballs in her belt and send out her other Pokémon for the night.

She sent out Bell, Sean and Kathy, her Skitty that she caught while she was in Route 116.

" Meow, I'm hungry, " Kathy complained. She started to whine like a cat.

" Hey, cut it out! " Terra exclaimed as she opened a packet and gave it to Kathy. " Here, maybe you'll love this one. "

" Our trainer seems to be a little tired, " Sean said to Bell. He knew that Bell just evolved into a Silcoon, so he had to tell Bell whatever is going on around until she evolves into a Beautifly.

" Hey, I have eyes, you know! " Bell exclaimed. " But maybe, I can be a pillow for May. "

"No, not a good idea," May said to Bell as she turned around in a sleepy manner. "You'll just get crushed."

"Oh, maybe you're right," Bell said, looking at her trainer, but still motionless. "But I can't wait to be evolved into a Beautifly."

"Don't worry, just a few more training and you'll be a Beautifly soon," May said, still in a sleepy manner. She sat down on the ground as Sean carried Bell with her wings to get near to May. She was still holding the snack packet as she poured out a handful and gave it to Sean, since Bell can't eat anything except the nutrients in the soil. She saw how Kathy and Terra are getting along, as Terra shows Kathy the ropes.  
---

On the few distances, Phil was setting up everything, including the campfire while Brendan tried to set up mats for them to sleep on, since there wasn't any room left in the Pokémon Center for the night. Avegaille, and the rest of the Pokémon, including Brendan and Phil's, were having quite a fun conversation. Avegaille was sitting on the mat she just set up earlier, since all of the snacks were eaten by the trainers and the Pokémon. Somehow, Avegaille is wondering why is there a lamp post on top of them.

" Maybe it's used as a guide to the cave every night, " Ziggy explained as he stared at the lamp post.

" Hmm, perhaps your theory is right, " Gil agreed. He looked at what Ziggy is holding. " Is that an Ultra Ball? "

" Yeah, isn't it cool? " Ziggy asked in excitement.

" Well, in all of my life, I have never seen such things, " Paul, Phil's Poochyena, declared. He saw Avegaille took the Ultra Ball from Ziggy.

" Tell me when you're all are done, " Lenard, Phil's Slakoth said sleepily with his body lying on the ground.

" I wish me and the others had a conversation with our trainer, " Ron, Brendan's Shroomish, said and sighed.

" Yeah, when will he start to understand what we're talking about? " Sid, Brendan's Seedot, asked.

" Uh, I'm getting what you guys are trying to pointing out, " Kipp interrupted. " But patience is required to get closer to our trainer. "

"Brendan is just not getting into the flow, I guess," Avegaille said to them. "But don't worry, I think he'll start to understand you."

"Hey, Avegaille, time for a little rest," Brendan said as he approached her.

Avegaille stood up as she took her blanket on the floor. Then, all of Brendan's Pokémon started to look at Brendan in a weird way.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Brendan asked Avegaille in a paranoid way.

"Just talk to them, you'll start to understand them by then," Avegaille said as she and her Pokémon walked off to go near the campfire.

"Huh?" Brendan looked at Avegaille who just walked off, and then to his Pokémon. "I know, I haven't talked much to you guys lately, but I..."

" Don't worry, we get what you're trying to say, " Kipp interrupted.

"Hey, I can finally understand you," Brendan said, very shocked but happy.

" Anyway, where's your newly captured Pokémon? " Ron asked.

"He doesn't like to go into the light, so he wanted to stay inside his Pokéball," Brendan replied.

" Well, when ready to go out, we want to talk to him, " Sid told his trainer.

"Sure, don't worry, I'll train him to get used to the light," Brendan said as he sat down with them. "We should do more conversations like this more often."  
---

While Brendan was spending time with his Pokémon, May and her Pokémon went also near the campfire to get warmed up. Phil wanted to know what May's life was like before she got here to Hoenn. The three trainers were sitting around the campfire, on the mats that Brendan set out earlier.

"Do you really want to know?" May asked Phil.

"Well, yes, and after that, it's Avegaille's turn to tell her story," Phil replied.

Then, he saw Brendan and his Pokémon joining in. "Hey, come on, we can all hear May's story together."

"Okay, well, my family and I are always moving around the Johto region. I've met so many famous trainers while I was traveling with my parents," May started.

"Really? Who?" Avegaille asked.

"Well, there's this kid, I think his name is Ash Ketchum, and the other one is Gary Oak, we met them while we were at Kanto. Then, there's Yoishi and Marina at Johto, before we went to Kanto that is, but there are so many others, those four mentioned above are the only ones I could remember," May replied. She saw how shocked Brendan is when he heard all of those  
trainers' names.

"I can't believe you actually met and talked to those four all region known trainers!" Brendan exclaimed.

"I think Ash is the most famous of all of them," Avegaille remarked.

"Anyway, Avegaille, it's your turn," Phil said as he looked at Avegaille.

" Come on, kid, tell them how it is, " Charlie whispered to Avegaille. " I'm surely it's not that bad. "

"Okay," Avegaille said and sighed. "Well, my parents and me used to live in Cinnabar Island, that's in Kanto, somehow there's that old abandoned mansion besides the gym that my mother won't let me explore. But then, my dad bought a house here in Hoenn, since the island is getting a bit crowded, so we moved in here. And, then, my dad's uncle calls him and wants him to go back in Kanto."

"What happened before he went back to Kanto?" May asked.

"Well, before he left, he gave me a Pokémon, which is Charlie right here," Avegaille explained. "When he got to Cinnabar, he called us telling that he's the new gym leader there, since his uncle is doing research work with his friend again."

"Hmm, interesting...." Brendan said to himself. He looked at Phil. "All right, it's your turn. What region did you come from and what's your story?"

"Actually, I came from Lilycove City," Phil replied. "My parents thought it would be best if we moved in Littleroot, since the Pokémon Research Lab is there, which Prof. Birch and my dad are great friends."

"Yeah, I already knew about my dad and yours being friends," Brendan said.  
Since the four trainers have been telling stories, they didn't notice that the time has passed and it was almost ten in the evening. The trainers' Pokémon were already sleeping together, as Avegaille saw how cute it was, except that her Charlie is still awake.

" Aren't you tired yet? " Charlie asked Avegaille concernedly.

"Well, yeah, I am, but I'm kind of scared to sleep out here, even if I'm already sleeping with my friends here," Avegaille replied.

" Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you with whatever comes here that can scare you! " Charlie declared. He stood up in the front of Avegaille.  
All the other three trainers were very surprised to see Charlie's loyalty over Avegaille.

"Isn't that a bit touching?" Brendan asked everyone in a sarcastic manner.

"Don't make Charlie angry, you don't know what he's like when he's angry," Avegaille warned Brendan as she looked at him.

"Well, how about you, do you know how your Pokémon acts when they're angry?" Brendan asked Avegaille, staring at her.

" Ooh, I had enough of you! " Charlie said furiously to Brendan.

"No, Charlie, no using of Flamethrower!" Avegaille stopped him as she went in front of him.

"What? Now he knows Flamethrower!" Brendan exclaimed, very surprised. "What's next, Blast Burn?"

"Hmm, that's a good idea, but I don't think so," Avegaille said to herself as she tried to calm Charlie down. "Besides, I think my dad will just send me a TM move when Charlie or my other Pokémon needs to know it."

"Well, time to get some sleep," Phil said as he lied down on his mat and began snoring.

"Well, I hope Charlie doesn't burn you up, Bread Head, and turn you into a toast!" May remarked as she went near Avegaille.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Brendan said sarcastically as he went closer to Phil and slept with him.

"Well, hope you get some rest," May said to Avegaille as she lied down on the mat and slept on it. She started to snore.

Then, Avegaille saw Terra waking up and coming near to May to sleep besides her.

" Sshh, be quiet, " Terra whispered to Avegaille. " I want to make sure that May isn't lonely. "

Avegaille nodded as her Charlie also went near her. His flaming tail always kept Avegaille warm when ever she is sleeping with him. Avegaille looked around as she saw the other three trainers sleeping deeply with their Pokémon.

" Come on, time to sleep, " Charlie said to Avegaille.

"Okay..." Avegaille yawned and lied down on her mat.

Charlie noticed the blanket covering Avegaille's backpack. He took it and set it on top of his trainer, who was starting to shiver. Then, he went besides her and lied down to sleep.  
---

The next day, which this time, the noises of the Wingulls woke up the people of Dewford, also woke up the trainers camping out of Dewford. Avegaille woke up, finding out that she was the only one sleeping. The boys went inside the cave to train and catch Pokémon while May was besides her, waiting for her to wake up. Their Pokémon were playing along the sandy beach.

"Hey, sleepyhead," May said cheerfully. She watched Avegaille stood up. "It's another day, isn't it? I think it's your turn to challenge the gym."

"Me?" Avegaille asked, making her fully awake. "But, but...."

"No 'buts'," May interrupted. She looked at Avegaille's Pokémon who were playing with her Pokémon. "I think they're ready anyway..."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Avegaille said to May as she went near her Pokémon.

" Hey, what's up with you? " Charlie asked Avegaille. He gave Avegaille a skeptical look.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, it's just that, I think it's our turn to challenge Brawley," Avegaille replied.

"Hey! Wait, you know Dewford's Gym Leader?" May asked, looking at Avegaille.

"Yeah, I just found out about him last night, while I was buying snacks at the Pokémart," Avegaille replied. "He uses Fighting types, so I guess Gil will do the job here."

" All right! " Gil exclaimed, flying around his trainer happily.

" Well, good luck, and by the way, don't send me out when Gil faints, because I'll just faint the same, " Ziggy said to Avegaille. " And my Surf is not going to be super effective against fighting types. "

"Don't worry, I won't," Avegaille said to Ziggy.

" Well, you can always count on me whatever happens, right? " Charlie asked Avegaille.

"Of course I can," Avegaille replied. She looked at Charlie as she knelt down to hug him.

" Aww, that so sweet, " Gil remarked. He started to make sweet innocent faces.

" Oh, come on, don't be that...oh, what was the word I'm looking for? " Ziggy asked. He paced around the ground.

" You mean, insultive? " Gil suggested.

" Yeah, that... " Ziggy replied, blushing along the way.

--------------------------

End of Chapter 8  
_Uh, no cliffhanger here this time… ever heard of the word imminent? I think it appeared in one of my friend's Sapphire game._


	9. Finishing Some Unfinished Business

_Another chapter… and this one is the first chapter that had a Pokémon disturbing me…  
Charlie: Hey, what's that suppose to mean, Avegaille?  
Me: Hey! I told you not to interrupt me while I'm writing!  
Charlie: You always say that whenever I call your real name...._

_Anyway, back to Chapter 9_  
---------------------------

Chapter 9 - Finishing Some Unfinished Business!

May and Avegaille were still at Dewford's outskirts. The early morning sun has just risen a while back as the two trainers wanted their Pokémon to behave. The two of them all send back their Pokémon to their balls as they went off to Dewford. While the two girls trainers are at Dewford, the boys are in the cave, training and catching Pokémon. The two of them seem to be getting along, as much as May and Avegaille.

"Maybe I should look for a Fighting Pokémon," Phil said to himself. He began pacing and looking around the cave.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm surely one of them is around here somewhere," Brendan smirked.

While Phil was walking, he tripped over something soft, which made him land on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Brendan asked, quickly running to him and helping him stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, except that I think I tripped over a Pokémon," Phil said as he stood up and turned around, seeing a Makuhita staring angrily at him.

"Uh-oh," Brendan said under his breath.

Phil took out a Pokéball and send out Terk. Terk looked at Makuhita, who was really angry at Phil. Brendan stepped back, just to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

"Terk, use Absorb!" Phil ordered.

" Okay, then! " Terk said as he turned around and began to use his paws to absorb the energy of the wild Pokémon.

The wild Makuhita was a bit wobbly when Phil tossed a Pokéball to catch it. The ball shaken a little until the middle part of the ball turned red.

"Why would you want to catch a Pokémon that is mad at you?" Brendan asked Phil after catching the Pokémon.

"Maybe I could apologize to it after that," Phil replied. "And also, I just found my Fighting Type Pokémon."

"Well, let's get out of here then," Brendan said as he ran off the cave.  
Phil and Terk followed Brendan until they got out of the cave. When they got outside, they saw that May and Avegaille are no longer near the cave.

"Now, where could have those girls gone off to?" Brendan asked Phil.

"Probably hiding from us," Phil replied and chuckled.

" Is that a good thing? " Terk asked Brendan.

"No, it's not a good thing, and it only means that they don't like us!" Brendan replied quickly.

"Well, they can't go anywhere else, so they probably went to Dewford," Phil said as he and Terk walked off.

"Okay, I'm coming too," Brendan called out as he ran to follow them.  
---

At Dewford Town, May and Avegaille were at the Pokémon Center, fully healing their Pokémon first. While they were waiting, the two trainers are sitting at a table, drinking Soda Pops.

"Speaking of which, I almost forgot about the letter that we were suppose to give to Steven," May started as she put down her Soda Pop on the table.

"Oh, yeah, and that package to Slateport," Avegaille continued. "I wonder why they wanted us to deliver the package?"

"Well, you saw how Team Magma and Team Aqua wanted that package," May replied. Then, Nurse Joy approached them as she gave back their Pokémon.

"Well, I hope you two are going to battle the gym leader here," Nurse Joy said to them as she walked back to her counter.

"Don't worry, we will," Avegaille said as she attached all the Pokéballs into her belt.

Then, Brendan and Phil approached May and Avegaille as they spotted them. Both of them were standing right in front of the girls.

"So, how's the training going?" May asked the guys.

"Oh, we're doing just fine," Brendan replied. "So, whose turn is it to battle the gym leader?"

"It's Avegaille's turn," Phil exclaimed.

"May just said that to me earlier," Avegaille said and sweat-dropped.

"Whatever, anyway, this time, the three of us will be watching you battle," Brendan said to Avegaille.

"Okay, then..." Avegaille sighed as she stood up and walked out of the Pokémon Center.  
---

At Dewford's Gym, after getting through all the darkness, Avegaille had finally reached the gym leader, which is Brawley, by the way. The other three trainers were behind her, watching and cheering for her.

"So, you're the new rookie trainer here," Brawley started. "If you haven't know yet, I'm Brawley, the gym leader her. Unlike you, I use fighting types to defeat my opponents. So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Avegaille exclaimed. She saw the big monitor which tells who is winning. "Gee, I never noticed that big monitor before..."

"Sandra, come here and judge the battle," Brawley said as one of his trainer went near him.

"Let's see how good this Kanto Kid is," Brendan murmured to himself.

"You know the rules, the gym leader uses two Pokémon while the trainers can use any number of Pokémon. The trainer can switch out their Pokémon while the gym leader can't," Sandra stated.

"All right, go, Makuhita!" Brawley exclaimed as he tossed a Pokéball and out came Makuhita.

"Go! Gil!" Avegaille called out as she tossed a Pokéball and send out Gil.

"All right, let's get started!" Brawley exclaimed. "Makuhita, use Bulk Up!"

"Gil, use Wing Attack!" Avegaille ordered.  
Gil spread out his wings and whipped up gusty wind, hitting it on Makuhita. Gil's Wing Attack was too strong for Makuhita, which made him faint in one hit.

"That's odd, I thought she would have taught Fly to Gil," May said to herself.

"Maybe it's because Gil isn't compatible with Fly at his stage," Phil explained.

"You did great, come back," Brawley said to Makuhita as he took out his ball and sent him back. He took another ball and send out Machop.

"Machop! Use Seismic Toss!" Brawley commanded.

"Gil, use Wing Attack!" Avegaille exclaimed.  
Gil's Wing Attack almost made Machop faint, but he still had some energy left. The Machop used Seismic Toss, which did some damage on Gil.

"Hmm, let's see if you Pokémon can handle this!" Brawley exclaimed. "Machop! Use Revenge!"

"Oh, yeah! Gil! Wing Attack again!" Avegaille exclaimed.

" Here goes! " Gil exclaimed as he spread out his wings , whipping up another gusty wind.

Machop's Revenge somehow had hit Gil first before Gil's Wing Attack could take effect, making Gil faint for the second time.

"Well, who are you going to send out now?" Brawley asked as he saw Avegaille sending Gil back to its ball.

_Oh, no, not again, but this time, I can't send out Ziggy_, Avegaille thought to herself. She held Charlie's ball and sent him out. "All right, Go Charlie!"

" This is for Gil! " Charlie exclaimed as he used Flamethrower on the Machop before Avegaille could even tell him what to do.

"Hey, wait, Charlie, I haven't told you what to do yet," Avegaille interrupted. She was very shocked at what Charlie did.

" Too late! " Charlie said as he pointed at the fainted Machop.

"And the winner...Avegaille Amethyst!" Sandra announced.

"I thought Pokémon were supposed to obey their trainers," Brendan remarked. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Charlie just wanted to do a friend a favor," Phil protested. "Or maybe he just didn't want to listen to his trainer."

"You have a very feisty Pokémon there," Brawley said to Avegaille as he went near her. "But I'm wondering why he didn't even listen to you."

"I don't know what's gotten into him," Avegaille replied, looking at Charlie.

"Well, anyway, congratulations," Brawley said as he gave to Avegaille the Knuckle Badge. Then, he saw the three trainers who were watching the battle a while ago. "And I think I'll be expecting a better battle from the two of you." He pointed at Phil and May.

"Don't worry, you'll get what you want," Phil said to Brawley.

While Brawley was talking to the other three trainers, Avegaille went near Charlie, who seem to be just standing in the stadium, very quiet.

" I know you didn't like what I just did, " Charlie said to Avegaille as he turned around to face his trainer. " But I don't like to see one of my friends faint, even if I am just inside the ball. "

"Yeah, I noticed," Avegaille agreed. "Anyway, let's get to the Pokémon Center to revive Gil."

" Okay, " Charlie said as Avegaille took out a Pokéball and send back Charlie in it.

"So, I'll see you two then," Brawley said to May and Phil.

"Sure," May said as she walked off out of the gym with Brendan and Phil.

As the other three trainers left, Avegaille had just placed Charlie's ball into her belt when she decided to join in the group.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" Avegaille asked as she turned around.

"They left, and you should be going too," Brawley replied.

Avegaille nodded as she quickly walked off to follow the rest. As she got outside, she saw May waiting for her.

"So, off to the Pokémon Center?" May asked Avegaille. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Um, yeah," Avegaille replied, looking at May in a confused way. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just so that I would know where you are while I'm at the gym," May replied.

"Well, okay, then, I'll see you later," Avegaille said to May as she quickly ran to the Pokémon Center.

_Why do I even bother, I don't think I'll even find out what's going on inside her head,_ May thought to herself. _Maybe she's hiding something from the rest of us and she's not telling it to us._  
---

A few hours later, May and Phil had defeated the gym leader easily by speed. Both of them are resting their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. Avegaille and Brendan are also with them. They were all drinking Lemonades this time. Then, May had almost forgotten something.

"Darn it! That letter to Steven!" May exclaimed, making the other three trainers look at her. She crushed the empty lemonade can that she was holding with her two hands.

"Oh, yeah, that!" Avegaille exclaimed. She stood up from her seat. "Come on, we better give it to him before Mr. Briney arrives to take us to Slateport."

"You guys go, we'll stay here," Brendan said to the girls.

"What? Are you just afraid of a dark cave?" May asked, teasing Brendan.

"No, I just want to stay here, that's all," Brendan protested as he started to sweat.

"I think he's afraid," Phil remarked. He looked at Avegaille. "Maybe I should stay with him."

"That's fine with me," Avegaille said as she went near the computer besides their table.

"Come on Avegaille, let's go," May said as she stood up from her seat. Nurse Joy approached her and gave back her Pokémon. She clipped all the balls into her belt.

As the two girls walked off, May tossed the crushed can in her hand to hit Brendan's head.

"Ouch!" the two girls heard Brendan's voice from outside the Pokémon Center. "May! I'll get you for this!"

"Isn't that kind of mean?" Avegaille asked May as they were walking along Dewford.

"Humph, I don't care, anyway, let's just deliver this letter to Steven," May replied as the two of them got out of Dewford and reached the cave that they saw before.

"Did you teach Flash to one of your Pokémon?" May asked Avegaille as she looked at her.

"No, none of my Pokémon can learn it," Avegaille replied. She took out a small box from her jacket pocket and gave it to May. "But maybe your Pokémon can learn it."

"All right, let's see, I think Kathy can learn it," May said as she took a Pokéball and sent out Kathy. She bent down to get closer to Kathy.

" Oh, boy, what are we going to do now? " Kathy asked her trainer excitedly. She jumped up and down.

"Hey, calm down," May said, laughing a little as she tried to calm down Kathy. "Anyway, I'll teach you a move called Flash. Are you ready?"

" Yes, yes! " Kathy exclaimed. She watched her trainer attach a small box into her forehead. Then, data began to spur through her head until she understood what it means. " Yes! I did it! I learned Flash! "

May took off the box attached to Kathy and gave it back to Avegaille. Then, May picked up Kathy from the ground and carried her in her arms. both of them went inside the cave, but they saw that it wasn't dark inside the cave at all.

"Humph, it's not that dark in here," May remarked. Then, she saw a hiker, looking at the rocks somehow.

"Hey there," the hiker greeted the two trainers. "I don't recommend you two going deeper in the cave unless you have Flash."

"Oh, Kathy already knows how and we already got the Dewford Gym Badge," May replied.

"Well, good luck on your adventure," the hiker said to them. "Anyway, just earlier, a guy named Steven just passed by."

"Hey, isn't he the reason why we're here?" Avegaille asked May.

"Yes, now come one," May replied as she walked until she reached a hole with a ladder. She climbed on it until she got under the cave.

"Hey, wait up!" Avegaille exclaimed as she quickly followed May.  
---

Under the cave, Avegaille just got down from the ladder as May told Kathy to use Flash. Kathy's Flash was almost blinding, it lit up entirely the cave.

"So, where is that Steven guy anyway?" Avegaille asked as she and May walked, following the path.

"Probably at the end of this cave," May replied. She continued to pet Kathy that was still in her arms. "It's so odd that there isn't much Pokémon here."

"Maybe it's because they're sleeping," Avegaille guessed. She looked around until she saw a ladder.

"Oh, look, a ladder!" May exclaimed as she quickly ran towards it.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up to you," Avegaille called out as she ran to follow  
May.

As Avegaille reached the ladder, May already got up of the ladder. Then, Avegaille saw something shining, so she decided to pick it up. It was an Everstone. She placed it in her backpack as May waited for her up the ladder. She finally climbed the ladder and May helped her get off the ladder.

"All right, let's find that Steven guy," May exclaimed as she quickly ran, leaving Kathy and Avegaille behind.

"Hey, come on," Avegaille said to Kathy as she bent down to pick up her up. She stood up and followed May, leading them into another entrance.

"This must be where he is," May said as she entered the hole.

"Okay, this is getting weirder," Avegaille said as she also entered the hole.  
Inside the hole, they saw a man examining the walls of the cave, searching for something. He turned around and noticed that they were staring at him.

"Oh, hello, and you are?" the man asked, approaching them.

------------------------------  
_End of chapter 9_

Charlie (interrupting writer): Well, at least this had some excitement!  
Me (shouting): Charlie, what are you doing here?  
Charlie: Nothing, just telling our readers just how the story is....  
Me (sighing): Oh, whatever....

Oh, yes, I still remember that line… now what? Yeah, the end of chapter 9.


	10. Off To Slateport!

_Ah, chapter 10… What am I supposed to do again? Oh, yeah, introduce the chapter… here it is! Have fun reading it! Um, oh, yeah, the 4-on-4 battle thing, I just made that up… Well, it's fan fiction for crying out loud! You can make up a lot of things as long as it goes on with the flowing thing…_

-----------------------------

Chapter 10 - Off To Slateport

Last time we left off, we saw May and Avegaille meeting a guy inside Dewford Cave. The two trainers looked around, trying to find out what's so interesting about the cave that they were in right now. Also, the two trainers aren't sure if the guy inside with them really is the person they're looking for.

"Okay, since you won't talk, I'll introduce myself," the guy with gray hair said to them. He was wearing a T-shirt with a vest to cover it. His pants were a bit loose as he approached the two trainers. "I'm Steven Stone, and you two are?"

"Avegaille Amethyst," Avegaille replied, looking at Steven in a very confused way.

"May Maple," May replied, taking something out from her bag. "Oh, by the way, the president of the Devon Corp. wanted me to give you this." She gave to Steven the letter.

"You look so old," Avegaille said to Steven as she looked even closer to Steven's face.

"Avegaille! Stop that!" May exclaimed, pulling Avegaille away from Steven. "And he's not that old...."

'Oh, that's okay, I don't mind it at all. So anyway, my dad wants me to go to his office," Steven said to them. He took out something from his pocket. "Here, these are for you."

Steven gave each trainer a TM Move. The two trainers were very curious of what move was inside. Both of them examined the small box carefully.

"It's Steel Wing, and it's also one of my favorite moves," Steven said as he chuckled, seeing the trainer's curiosity. "Anyway, I'm going to look in this cave a little further."

"Well, okay then, hope we meet some other time," May said to him as she pulled Avegaille's arm, while Avegaille held Kathy in one arm, and went out of the cave.

Steven laughed softly to himself as he continued to look at the edges of the cave. While he did that, May and Avegaille saw a ledge that they could jump through so that they can get out of the cave faster. As they quickly got out, they saw Brendan and Phil, near the shore, fishing up for something.

"Ssshh, let's surprise them," May whispered to Avegaille. She quickly tiptoed to get near Brendan.

"Why would I want to do that?" Avegaille asked herself as she continued to hold Kathy in her arms. She looked from the distance as she saw May picking up a small rock to throw at Brendan's head.

May threw the small rock and aimed it at Brendan's head. When it did hit Brendan's head, Brendan turned around and saw May smiling at him. Phil turned around to find out what's going on. He saw May and Avegaille, both at different spots.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Brendan declared to May furiously. He went closer to her.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" May asked, grinning evilly. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Why you...You know, I don't usually pick on girls, but in your case, it's different!" Brendan warned May.

Avegaille went closer to May and gave Kathy back as Phil packed his things on the ground. May and Brendan were looking at each other furiously. Then, Avegaille noticed Mr. Briney's ship arriving at Dewford from the shore. Phil had just finished putting back all of his things in his backpack when Brendan is about to start another battle.

"I had enough, let's have-"

"Not a good idea," Avegaille interrupted Brendan. She went in front of him. "Besides, Mr. Briney's boat has just arrived."

"And just how did you know that?" Brendan asked Avegaille. He was still trying to control his temper.

"Um, uh, look, there he is," Avegaille exclaimed as she pointed out where Mr. Briney and his boat is. She quickly ran to Phil and took his arm. "Come on, Phil, let's go!"

"Okay, okay," Phil said as Avegaille dragged him to Dewford. He tried to keep up with Avegaille by running with her.

"Well, we'll continue our battle when we get to Slateport," Brendan said to May as he ran after Avegaille and Phil.

"Humph, fine with me!" May grumbled to herself as she looked at Kathy, who was in her arms. She also ran to follow the others who just got to Dewford.  
---

At the port of Dewford, Mr. Briney and his Peeko are waiting for the four trainers to arrive so that they can finally get to Slateport. Avegaille and Phil are already aboard the ship and they were only waiting for May and Brendan to arrive. Brendan had arrived first, followed by May. Both of them are very exhausted from all the running.

"So, you noticed that it's not even afternoon," Mr. Briney said to the two of them.

"Yeah, and I was asking Avegaille why," Brendan replied. He saw May returning Kathy back to her Pokéball.

"Well, she called me and I was going to Slateport also to get something for my Peeko, so I came here to pick you all up," Mr. Briney explained. "Well, let's go, we don't want to be late."

May and Brendan boarded the ship as Mr. Briney followed them and set the ship sailing. They left at eleven in the morning. While on the ship, Avegaille decided to hold her backpack in her arms and sit down on the floor while they waited to get to Slateport. May was on one side of the boat while Brendan was on the other side. Phil was wondering to himself why would May start a fight for no reason. Peeko was playing with Avegaille, flying around her and landing on her head. It took them so long before they could reach Slateport. When they all got there, it was already two in the afternoon.

"Well, good luck on your journey," Mr. Briney said to the four trainers as the got off the ship.

"Thanks!" Avegaille called off as she and her friends walked off.

As they walked on the beach, they saw a lot of people resting and playing around the beach. Then, they saw a beach hut that sells Soda Pops. They all decided to enter it.

"Well, welcome," the owner greeted them. The four trainers went near him. "I'll tell you all a little something. I loved hot battles, so I was wondering if you all could me some. If you all do, I'll give you each a half-dozen Soda Pops. So, what do you say?"

"Well, it's okay, I guess," May replied. She shrugged as she looked at Avegaille.

"Sure, we'll do it!" Avegaille replied excitedly.

"Well, if we do get a prize, then, we'll do it," Brendan said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I just want to get into a battle, I guess," Phil said as he looked at Brendan.

"Great, there are four trainers here, so you can battle one each," the owner instructed them. He saw all four trainers facing the other trainers inside the hut.

"Well, get ready kid, cause I'm going to beat you first," the sailor declared to Brendan.

At the other side, May was battling a Beauty and Avegaille was taking on a Tuber. Phil, on the other hand, was challenging a Swimmer. Brendan sent out Ron, May send out Bell, Avegaille decided to let Ziggy do the job and Phil send out Hank, his Makuhita. It didn't take them long to beat their opponents. After the battle of the four trainers, May's Bell was starting to evolve. May was so happy that her Bell had finally evolved into a Beautifly.

"Great job!" the owner exclaimed happily as the four trainers went near him. "As a reward, you all get each a half-dozen Soda Pops." He handed out to each trainer six bottles of Soda Pop.

"Thanks," May said as she placed the Soda Pops in her bag.

"Now, you all come back if you want to buy Soda Pops here," the owner said to them as the four trainers looked at him happily and walked off to get to their next destination.  
---

Outside the hut, the four trainers decided to plan a place where they can meet so that they wouldn't be looking around the city for each other. May wanted to go with Avegaille, since she was still mad at Brendan while Brendan decided to go with Phil, since he didn't have anyone else to go with.

"We can all meet at the Pokémon Center, okay?" Avegaille suggested to everyone.

Everyone else agreed as they headed to Slateport, with May and Avegaille going to the market while Brendan and Phil decided to check out the other places. May looked around the market, looking for some dolls to buy to decorate her room. Avegaille tried to remember something that she was suppose to do in Slateport but nothing came out.

"Hey, let's not forget to deliver that package to the Shipyard," May reminded Avegaille as she went near her. "I just finished shopping and all of the dolls I bought are transferred into my PC."

"Package?" Avegaille asked herself. Then, she finally remembered. "Yes, that package. But, first, I want to do some Pokémon catching."

"Okay, I'll come with you," May said as she and Avegaille walked around Slateport.

While walking around Slateport, the two trainers noticed that there wasn't a contest hall around there, seeing that the Pokénav indicated that there is one in Slateport. They also noticed the long line in the museum, most of them are wearing red and blue outfits. May looked at Avegaille, who was also confused herself.

"Must be the old versions of the Pokénav," Avegaille said to May as she shrugged and continued to walk. May was right behind her until they reached the exit.

As they got out, they saw a bunch of grunts, in two different colors, lined up around the place, which blocked the route that goes on. But the good thing is that there is a patch of grass where some Pokémon lives right in front of the lined up grunts. Avegaille decided to look around while May waited for her out of the grassy patch. While looking for Pokémon at the grassy patch, a wild Electrike appeared right in front of Avegaille.

"Go! Ziggy!" Avegaille exclaimed as she tossed a ball and out came Ziggy.

" All right! " Ziggy exclaimed as he saw the Pokémon. Then, he became confused. " What is that Pokémon? "

"I think it's an Electrike," Avegaille replied as she held the Pokédex in her hand. "All right, use Rock Smash!"

" Okay! " Ziggy exclaimed as he saw a bunch of rocks and starts crushing it in front of the wild Pokémon. The wild Pokémon however was starting to wobble, almost fainting out.

"All right, let's catch it!" Avegaille exclaimed as she tossed an empty Pokéball to the wild Pokémon. The wild Pokémon shrunk as it entered the ball. Avegaille waited as the ball shook a little until the middle part of the ball turned red.

" Hey, look, I think you caught it, " Ziggy exclaimed as the middle part of the ball turned red.

Avegaille picked up the ball as she and Ziggy got off the grassy patch and decided to go back to Slateport with May. Both of them saw that there wasn't any long line outside the Oceanic Museum. The two girl trainers went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. They also saw Brendan and Phil waiting for them as they got inside the center.

"Where have you two been?" Brendan asked May and Avegaille as the two girl trainers went near him. "We have to get the package delivered before it gets dark."

"Oh, lighten up, we've only been here for thirty minutes, you know," May said to Brendan. She walked to the counter where Nurse Joy and Avegaille is.

"Didn't those two noticed the grunts at the Oceanic Museum?" Phil asked as he went near Brendan.

"Well, let's go ahead of them, I'm surely they'll know where we are," Brendan told Phil. He walked out of the Pokémon center as Phil followed him.

As the two boys got out of the Pokémon Center, Avegaille and May have just completely healed their Pokémon. They saw that Brendan and Phil are no longer inside the center so both of them just got out of the center to deliver the package at the Shipyard.  
---

As May and Avegaille got inside the Shipyard, they tried to find the person to deliver the package to, but they just saw the assistant. While inside, they saw a lot of people drafting plans on their tables. The assistant approached the two trainers.

"If you're looking for Capt. Stern, I think he's at the Oceanic Museum," the assistant said to them. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Dock, if you haven't known yet."

"Okay, thanks," May said as she and Avegaille got out of the Shipyard.  
---

While the two girl trainers are walking to get to the museum, the boys are way ahead of them, but they didn't have the package. They went inside the museum and paid for the entrance fee. There, they saw a lot of grunts, some in blue and some in red, scattered around the place. Brendan saw one grunt that looked very familiar.

"Oh, it's you again, please, leave me alone," the grunt in blue pleaded as he handed out a TM to him and quickly ran out of the museum.

"Huh?" Brendan looked really confused as he just placed the TM in his bag.

"What did he gave you?" Phil asked Brendan as they continued to walked to find the stairs that lead them to the second floor.

"A TM, but I don't know what it is," Brendan replied as he finally found the stairs and walked to it to get to the second floor. Phil was right behind him.

As they got to the second floor, they saw a guy, looking at an old ship model. Both of them approached him as he turned around, thinking that they have the package, as the Devon Corp. called him earlier, saying that four trainers will be delivering the package to him.

"Oh, hello, I'm Capt. Stern and the two of you must have the package," he said to them. "But the corporation told me that there were four of you."

"Um, well, that's just-"

"Hold it right there!" a grunt in red interrupted Brendan. He was with another grunt who also had the same threads as he did.

But before the grunt in red could continue, two grunts in blue approached them, also trying to get the package from the trainers.

"We'll get that package first before you can!" the grunt in blue interrupted.

"Ha, not if we get it first!" the other grunt in red protested.

The four grunts looked at the two trainers, who were afraid since they didn't have the package at all. But their fear didn't last long as they held on to one of their Pokéballs, just in case they wanted to fight.

"Well, hand over the package, if you don't want to fight!" the other grunt in blue commanded the trainers.

"But we don't have it!" Phil exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Fine, let's do this the hard way!" the grunt in red exclaimed. He took out a Pokéball and send out a Numel. His partner did the same thing.

"Okay, you little brats, if you won't tell where it is, then, get ready to taste the world of pain," the grunt in blue told them as he and his partner send out a Carvanha.

"What do we do?" Brendan asked Phil, getting worried. "We can't handle four of these grunts!"

"I'm surely Avegaille and May are on their way to deliver the package," Phil said to him, also getting worried.

"Hey, if you want the package, you'll all have to fight the four of us first!" a voice from behind them shouted out. The grunts turned around and saw the other two trainers, with their Pokémon already out with them.

-----------------------------

_End of Chapter 10_

Yeah, end of chapter 10, like what I said before… anyway… 

_  
Charlie (looking at the screen): Hey, what happens here?_

_  
Me (getting annoyed): Charlie, I thought you were asleep...._

_  
Charlie: Well, not anymore..._

_  
Like I was saying, anyway, I hope you'll read on…_


	11. Meeting The Teams' Leaders

_Yeah, this is chapter 11… are you still alive? Because if you are always reading my statement like this, you might try to consider getting a life! Ha, just kidding… Anyway, this is chapter 11… enjoy!_

_Charlie (whispering to himself): She should be the one who needs to get a life…_

_Hey, I heard that! ::starts to get annoyed::_

_Charlie (sweat-dropping): Ah, whatever…_

So, here's chapter 11 

-----------------------------

Chapter 11 - Meeting The Teams' Leaders

Last time we left, Phil and Brendan were almost in a tight situation, seeing that there were four grunts against the two of them when their other partners arrived. The grunts were starting to laugh when the saw the two fierce female trainers in front of them. May and Avegaille didn't mind this at first, but the more the grunts laughed at what they said, they were starting to get irritated. Brendan and Phil decided to take on the Aquas while May and Avegaille took on the Magmas.

"Let's see if you can beat our fiery Pokémon!" one of the Magmas declared.

"All right, Kathy, use Assist!" May ordered. She looked at her Skitty and then at the opponents' Pokémon.

"Ziggy, use Surf!" Avegaille called out as she looked at her Zigzagoon.

"Numel, use Ember!" both Magmas declared.

Kathy's Assist got a move from Avegaille's Pokémon, although Kathy isn't Avegaille's Pokémon. Kathy used Surf as much as Ziggy used Surf. The Numels' Ember were quickly washed away by the giant waves, also making them faint easily. But that wasn't over yet, the Magmas send out their Poochyenas, which gotten a bit stronger.

"Why do you two always keep using the same Pokémon?" Avegaille asked the grunts.

"It's none of your business, kid!" one of the Magmas exclaimed. "Poochyena, use Take Down!"

"You too, use Take Down!" the other Magma ordered.

"This is so boring," May said with a yawn. Then, she quickly got back in her battling mood at looked at Kathy. "Okay, Kathy, use Assist again!"

"Ziggy, use...oh, um, what other moves do you know?" Avegaille asked as she tried to think of what other moves does her Ziggy know besides Surf. "Wait, use Headbutt on the other Poochyena!" She pointed at the Poochyena on the right.

As Kathy used Assist, one of May's Pokéballs in her belt glowed. The one glowing was Terra's Pokéball. Kathy used Double Kick with the help of Terra's move to the Poochyena on the left. While the girls battled the Magmas, the boys weren't having a hard time beating the Aquas, since the two trainers are using Grass types. The girls were a bit ahead of the boys since they had beaten the Magmas faster. The boys are still taking on the Aquas' Poochyenas. Both of them had withdrawn their Grass type Pokémon and send out their other Pokémon.

"All right, Mark, use Vital Throw!" Phil ordered as he pointed out the Poochyena on the right.

"Okay, Kipp, use Mud Shot!" Brendan commanded as he pointed out on the Poochyena on the left. He looked at the grunts, who were very furious.

While the Aquas battled with the boy trainers, the Magmas were getting irritated with the girls trainers, who were now insulting them. Both Magmas approached the girl trainers, but one of Avegaille's Pokémon suddenly got out of its ball. Charlie went in front of Avegaille to at least make sure she doesn't get hurt. When Brendan and Phil had finally beaten the Aquas, some unexpected guests arrived. Two guys, in which they are the leader, one dressed in red and the other in blue, approached the four trainers as Brendan and Phil went near May and Avegaille.

"Well, well, if it isn't the four trainers I've heard so much about," the Magma Leader said to them. "I'm Maxie and you all are?"

"Hey, I also heard of you all, and what's the big idea of holding up our plans?" the Aqua Leader interrupted. "I'm Archie, the leader of Team Aqua. Anyway, tell me, who are you all?"

"Why would we want to tell our names to people that are criminals?" Avegaille asked as she held Ziggy in her arms. Charlie was standing in front of her.

" Yeah, that's right, why would they want to do that? " Ziggy repeated to the leaders.

"Quite a stubborn type," Maxie said to himself. He looked at the four trainers. "Well, I'm not going to do anything to you all, for now. We have plans and we don't like it when you or the Aquas mess up our scheme."

"Well, you Magmas started it!" Archie protested to Maxie. He looked at Avegaille. "Well, we introduced ourselves, you should at least introduce yourselves."

"Fine, I'm Avegaille and these are my friends, May, Brendan and Phil," Avegaille stated as she pointed to the person when she stated their name. "There, happy now?"

"Well, not really, since you brats ruined my plans for getting that package," Archie replied in an annoyed way.

"Now, that I know who you all are, I know now that we'll be meet sooner or later than this," Maxie said to them. "Farewell...."

Suddenly, the lights in the museum faded out and turned back on. But when it did, the Magmas and the Aquas were gone. Avegaille was really scared about the two teams' warning. May decided to send back Kathy to her Pokéball. Then, Capt. Stern approached the four trainers. He was very happy after seeing the sinister gangs go away. Phil also send back Mark to his Pokéball.

"Oh, thank you so much," Capt. Stern said with relief. "Oh, by the way, do you have the package?" He looked at May and Avegaille.

"I know it's around here somewhere," May said as she went behind Avegaille to start searching for the package in Avegaille's backpack. She opened the backpack and took out a very large parcel the size of her waist bag. Then, she gave it to Capt. Stern.

"Thank you so much, and now with these parts, we'll be able to continue our undersea exploration," Capt. Stern said as he quickly rushed off with the package and got out of the room.

" What did he said about an undersea exploration? " Ziggy asked Avegaille curiously.

"Oh, you are so curious about everything," Avegaille said as she giggled and bent down to place Ziggy on the floor. She stood up straight and looked at Brendan and Phil, although she was looking more at Phil.

"You wanted to know something?" Phil asked as he looked at Avegaille.

"Yeah, um, it's about, uh...." Avegaille started to think of a topic. Then, she remembered about the contest halls. "Contest Halls!"

"Oh, you mean that Slateport, Verdanturf, and Fallabor doesn't have any contest halls anymore?" Phil asked, trying to clear up the subject. Avegaille nodded at him. "That's because they decided to held it all in one place, which is in Lilycove City. You can get your Contest Pass there too."

"Really? Then, what I don't get is why the Pokénavs indicate that there are contest halls in the said city and towns," Avegaille said to Phil as she took out her Pokénav.

"Gee, now that's a different topic," Brendan murmured to himself. But seeing how Avegaille is impressed by Phil made him a bit jealous. He also wished that a girl would be impressed at what he did. He didn't even notice that May was right in front of her.

"What are you looking at?" May asked Brendan as she smiled and looked closer at Brendan's face.

"Latios, stop that!" Brendan exclaimed furiously, walking away from May.

"Latios?" Avegaille asked herself, hearing Brendan's commotion. "Isn't that the Pokémon who also had a sister named Latias?"

May was really offended when she saw how Brendan stepped away from her. Still, both of them are mad at each other and Avegaille's Pokémon, Charlie and Ziggy are starting to talk about the Pokémon Latios.

" I never heard of that Pokémon before, " Ziggy said as he looked at Avegaille.

" Of course you haven't, even I haven't also myself, " Charlie piped in.

"Oh, enough already!" Brendan interrupted the two talking Pokémon. Everyone else inside the room stopped talking and looked at him. Brendan looked at the three trainers, who were staring at him with a skeptical look. "Look, we're running behind schedule here! We've got to get to Mauville City before it gets dark."

"Fine by me," May agreed as she shrugged and walked off to the stairs.

Brendan was really annoyed when May had left. He always wanted to go off first, but it seems that May is testing him by annoying him with her stubbornness. Avegaille's Pokémon, Charlie and Ziggy are still talking about the Pokémon Latios.

" What's the story behind the Latios, anyway? " Ziggy asked Charlie.

" Will you please stop asking about that Pokémon! " Charlie exclaimed, getting annoyed. " I don't know anything about him all right! Now stop asking questions about it! "

Avegaille noticed that Charlie and Ziggy are still talking about the Pokémon, Latios. She decided to approach them so that they would at least stop.

" Now, you listen! You know that I don't know anything about Latios as much as you do, so please- "

"Charlie that's enough," Avegaille said gently and sweat-dropped. She picked up Ziggy from the floor so at least he would stop talking. "Come on, we all have to get to Mauville City before the day ends."

" What happens after the day ends? " Ziggy asked his trainer as he looked up at his trainer's face. " Come on, tell me, tell me! "

Avegaille looked at Charlie, who was also getting annoyed at Ziggy's questions. Phil took out his Pokédex and decided to look for the information about Zigzagoons.

"Well, it says in this Pokédex, Zigzagoons are known to be curious about everything. They restlessly wander around, looking at anything that is new. They also play dead to fool their foes," Phil read out the Pokédex information.

Brendan's Marshtomp, Kipp, was still out of its Pokéball and decided to join Charlie and Ziggy, who are still arguing at each other. He also wanted to know why Ziggy liked to ask so many things. Avegaille noticed the item Ziggy was holding in his mouth and took out off.

"Oh, look, I think it's a Rare Candy," Avegaille said as she raised the candy up with her hands.

" What's a Rare Candy? What does it do? " Ziggy asked, getting even more curious than before.

" Ziggy, please, no more questions, it's getting annoying, " Charlie pleaded as he looked at Ziggy. He saw how Ziggy continued to ask questions, not even listening to him.

"Kipp, let's go," Brendan ordered as Kipp came near him. Both of them went off through the stairs.

" ...When do we get out of here? How much is a nugget anyway? And where do you get those HMs? " Ziggy continued to ask.

"Ziggy, please, stop, we've got a lot of things to do than this," Avegaille interrupted as she sweat-dropped again. She continued to swing Ziggy around her arms.

" You heard our trainer, we've got a lot to accomplish, " Charlie added.

Phil looked at Avegaille, who was getting tired of trying to control her two most used Pokémon. Noticing that Avegaille isn't much off her mind than before, he thought it was time. Time to let her know how much he likes her more than a friend....

--------------------------  
_End of Chapter 11_

Charlie (to himself): This is getting to be like… uh, what is the word I'm looking for?

_Uh, forget about it, it's the end of chapter 11…_

_Charlie (sarcastically): Right…_

_End of chapter 11, I think there are at least ten or more chapters left. _


	12. Off To Mauville!

_Random Facts? Yeah, it's like what Breezy does.. you know her too? She's my favorite Pokémon fan fic writer… she likes hoennshipping, whatever that is! Oh, might as well give it up, it's the pairing up between Brendan and May in the games! So, here's the next chapter!_

Here's a Random Fact of my Story:  
Avegaille's last name was supposed to be Spellman and Phil's last name is Anderson, but I've changed it to Amethyst and Beryl, don't know why, but it took me a long time before I got used to the name... Avegaille Spellman and Philip Anderson are my original characters from my other fics.  
---------------------------

Chapter 12 - Off To Mauville!

Outside Oceanic Museum, May was talking with her Pokémon and also waiting for Avegaille and Phil to get out of the building. Brendan on the other hand, was near the cliff, in which is blocked by a half-wall so that no one would fall, watching the horizon of the sea. Kipp was also with him, doing the same things as his trainer.

"I know something is wrong, everything else is so wrong around here!" Kipp ranted out. Brendan was looking at him surprisingly.

"What are you talking about?" Brendan asked his Pokémon. He looked directly at him.

" Well, let me see, first your friend Avegaille is a bit off her mind, then, I noticed she's taking interest on Phil, " Kipp started. " You on the other hand, although it's barely noticeable, are taking interest on May. Or is it that May is taking interest on you by hitting you with objects and annoying you? "

"It could be the last one, but I doubt it," Brendan pointed out as he turned around and looked at May. "But we still have a lot of things to do and..." He looked at his Pokémon.

" What? What's your goal, anyway? Why do we keep doing this? " Kipp asked, trying to find some answers.

"I want to be the Pokémon Champion in the Pokémon League," Brendan answered. He clenched his fists.

" I know you do, but when you'll do anything for this desire, you might not notice that you're already hurting other people, " Kipp said to him. " Just try to remember that... "

"Okay, I will," Brendan said and smiled at his Pokémon.

At a distance, May was also having a conversation with Terra. They didn't have much to talk about except that the fact that they were waiting for their other friends.

" Where in the world are your other friends? " Terra asked, getting irritated.

"Still inside the museum, I don't know what is taking them so long to-"

Before May could finish, Avegaille and Phil were already outside. Avegaille was still holding Ziggy in her arms and her Charlie is still near her legs. Phil looked at his Pokénav to see what time it was. Avegaille put down Ziggy on the ground so that she could see what else was in her backpack.

May went near Avegaille as Terra followed her. Both of them were curious about the items that Avegaille had in her backpack.

"Now what in the world is this?" Avegaille asked herself as she held out a device out from her backpack that almost looked like a Pokédex. "A Fame Checker? Now where in the world did this device came from?"

"Can I see it?" May asked as she took the device off Avegaille's hand. She pressed a few buttons and saw all the famous people listed in the device. "Hey look, my Dad is in this device."

" Ooh, let me see, " Terra said as May held the device a little lower so that Terra could see what was written in it. " Um, could you me a favor, I can't read human text... "

May looked at the Fame Checker and read the texts written in it. "Hmm, it says here, 'Petalburg City - Leader: Norman.... A man in pursuit of power.'"

" Is that all? " Terra asked, seeing that there isn't much any interesting fact there.

"Wait, there's more," May continued. "It says here, 'Norman had become our town's new gym leader. I think he called his family over from the Johto region.'"

" What else is in that weird device? " Terra asked.

On the other hand, Avegaille was having her other device problem on her own. She looked more into her backpack and saw another odd device.

"Okay, the Fame Checker is one thing, but I don't know what this VS Seeker does!" Avegaille exclaimed as she held up the VS Seeker in her hand.

"Did your mom placed all those devices there?" Phil asked as he went closer to Avegaille.

"Well, she did gave me this backpack before I started my journey," Avegaille replied as she handed the VS Seeker to Phil. "She also had an extensive history as a trainer."

"Maybe those devices are commonly used in Kanto," Phil concluded. He looked at the manufacturer written in the device. "Hmm, it's made by Sliph Co."

Brendan went near the three trainers, who are all getting all worked up at the new and odd devices that Avegaille had in her backpack. Kipp was also following him.

"What are you guys doing?" Brendan asked all of them. Everyone stopped at whatever they were doing and looked at him. "We've got to get to Mauville City, remember?"

May stopped looking at the Fame Checker and looked directly at Brendan. She looked at him in an annoyed way. "Why don't you lead then, if you know where we're going," she suggested sarcastically.

Brendan just tried to ignore May's statement as he looked at Avegaille and Phil, who were both looking at him, waiting for whatever he wanted to say. The glow of Avegaille's emerald eyes somehow was lost because of fearing that Brendan would be mad at her.

"Well, don't just stand there, let's go!" Brendan exclaimed as he walked off until he got out of Slateport. He didn't even noticed that Kipp was still with the other trainers who were left behind.

"Come on Terra, we have to go too," May said with a bit of disappointment as she looked at her Pokémon. She was still holding Avegaille's Fame Checker. May walked off as she tried to keep up with Brendan and as Terra tried to keep up with her trainer. Kipp also followed Terra so that he could at least catch up with his trainer.

As the other two trainers left, Charlie looked at Avegaille. He noticed his trainer is off her mind again. Ziggy was bit quiet, and didn't want to interrupt his trainer's issues. Kipp was also with them, watching them and also listening to them. Phil tried to make Avegaille snap out of her deep thinking.

"Hey, you okay?" Phil asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Avegaille's face.

"Huh?" Avegaille shook her head and looked at Phil. "Do you think Brendan doesn't like me?"

"Well, as a friend, no, but as something else, I can't answer that," Phil replied. "We have to go too, you know. We can take the Cycling Road if you have a bike."

"Wait, let me see." Avegaille began searching through her backpack and took out a folded bike. She unfolded the bike and saw what kind it was. "Hey, an Arco Bike!" She also saw the small tag attached to it.

"'To my new trainer, hope this bike and all the other devices in your backpack will help you in your adventure..... From Mom,'" Phil read out the small tag dangling on the handle of the bike.

Avegaille took off the tag and placed it inside her backpack. She was really happy that her mother would give her such devices. Then, she just realized that May still had her Fame Checker. Finally, she took out Ziggy's and Charlie's Pokéball so that she could send them back.

" Okay, but we'll be back later, after your route to Cycling Road, " Charlie warned his trainer as a joke. Red light flashed as he and Ziggy got inside their balls.

"I'm sure you will," Avegaille said as she laughed a little and clipped the balls in her belt. She placed her backpack on her back, with the straps attached around her arms.

Phil took out his Mach Bike from his backpack and set it up. When he was done, he climbed into his bike as Avegaille did the same. Then, the two of them cycled their way out of Slateport and into Route 110.

----

At Route 110, May and Brendan are way ahead of Avegaille and Phil, but since they didn't have a bike, they had to take the grassy road to Mauville. While the two of them walked to the grassy areas, they also trained their Pokémon there. Although Brendan and May aren't talking much to each other, they still watch out for each other. On the other hand, Avegaille and Phil are taking the Cycling Road, battling trainers as they pass by. When May and Brendan finally reached the end of the grassy patched, they saw that there were some people coming out of cycling road.

"Now, who could be going to Mauville besides us?" May asked as she saw the door of the Cycling Road opening. They had no clue that Avegaille and Phil had a bike.

"Whoever they are, they must have a bike," Brendan added.

The door opened as May and Brendan watched every single move. Then, a trainer came out of the Cycling road with a bike out of her control. May and Brendan were so shocked, they didn't even noticed who it was. Her bike tripped over a rock as she fell off, but her bike isn't even damaged and just fell on the ground.

"Oooww...someone help me get up..." Avegaille groaned as she tired to stand up.

"Avegaille?" May quickly rushed near her as she helped Avegaille up. "What happened and where did you get that bike?"

As Avegaille stood up, Phil came out the Cycling Road with his Mach bike, but it took him quite a while before he stopped. Brendan approached Phil, to ask him whatever is going on. Terra was behind May and wanted also to know what happened.

" I don't know how to say this, but what was that all about? " Terra asked as she looked at Avegaille and went closer to her.

Avegaille was still recovering from the pain when Phil got off his bike and rushed to Avegaille to see if she was all right. Phil told everyone what happened at Cycling Road...

_Avegaille and Phil were doing fine at the Cycling Road. Both of them had battled a lot of trainers with Electric Types when something unexpected happened. One of the parts of Avegaille's bike was a bit loose, which made Avegaille lose her control over the bike._

"Phil...HELP!" Avegaille screamed as she held tight on the handle bars of her bike. Her bike still continued to run without stopping.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Phil called off as he pedaled on his bike to get to Avegaille faster. He was almost out of Cycling Road when he heard a loud thud from outside.

...After Phil told everyone the story, Brendan remembered that there was a Cycle Shop in Mauville. Kipp and Terra went near each other and talked what in the world are these humans talking about. Phil folded his bike and put it back in his backpack. Then, Avegaille picked up her bike laying on the ground.

"Hey, at least it's just a few minutes before four in the afternoon," May said to everyone as she looked at the time in the Fame Checker. "Now, why would a Fame Checker have a clock here?"

"A new version, I suppose," Avegaille piped in. "Do you like that thing? I know my mom gave to me but you can borrow it. I can't use it much anyway..."

"I'll take good care of it," May told Avegaille as she placed the Fame Checker in her waist bag. She looked at her Pokémon, Terra, who was talking with Kipp.

" You listen now here, I don't know what you're trying to say but whatever it is, it's certainly have something to do with our trainers, " Terra interrupted Kipp's sentence with irritation.

" No, I was just talking about the newest Pokémon show, " Kipp finally finished as he sweat-dropped. " I think it's held in the Hoenn Region. And it also has May in the show. "

"What are you guys talking about?" May asked the two Pokémon as she went near them.

" Um, nothing... " Kipp replied nervously. He looked at May, with his head starting to sweat.

" Just about that new series called Pokémon Advance Series, " Terra continued. She started to sing out the theme song. " A kid from Pallet town with a brand new world to see... "

" Could you please stop doing that? " Kipp said as he sweat-dropped again.

" But it's fun, " Terra exclaimed as she stopped sing for a while. Then, she continued with, " ...I wanna be a hero...hero...Pokémon Advance...I'm on my way... "

May and Kipp sweat-dropped as they watched Terra finished the song. Brendan on the other, was getting a little bit annoyed with the song. Avegaille was quite entertained, seeing a Pokémon sing like that.

"Come on, we have to go, it's just a few more distance to Mauville," Brendan reminded everyone as he called Kipp. Then, the two of them walked off.

"Latias, I forgot all about that!" May exclaimed as she ran off to follow Brendan.

"Hey, isn't Latias that sister of Latios?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Phil.

"Don't even start that again," Phil murmured as he sweat-dropped.

May didn't even noticed that she had left Terra behind, since she was too busy trying to follow Brendan to Mauville. Terra thought Avegaille and Phil would let her come with them.

" Hey, can I come with you? " Terra asked as she looked at Avegaille.

Avegaille looked around as she noticed that May isn't around them anymore. Then, she looked at Terra. "Sure, you can come with us, seeing that May forgot to make you come with her."

" Oh, goodie! " Terra exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

----

At Mauville City, how the high some building were, but there were still a lot of trees. The Cycle Shop was just near the Pokémon Center. Brendan and May went off to the Pokémon Center first to heal their Pokémon. But when they got there, May had forgotten about Terra. They were already near the counter with Nurse Joy waiting for their Pokémon.

"Oh, Latias! Terra...I forgot all about her!" May exclaimed as she was about to hand out the last Pokéball in her belt, with Brendan and Nurse Joy hearing. "She must be still with Avegaille and Phil."

"Well, aren't you a forgetful one?" Brendan asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'm surely your friends will also come here," Nurse Joy said to May as she tried to comfort her.

------------------------------

_End Of Chapter 12_

Charlie (interrupting): What's this random fact all about?  
Me (explaining): Well, it's something that what the authors really used in their story, but they changed it to something else....  
Charlie (very confused): I still don't get it....  
Me (getting annoyed): Oh, whatever...

_Charlie (very confused): And who is Breezy?_

_.  
Uh… might as well run away before she comes here to… uh, throw flamethrowers at us!_

_Charlie (very excited): But I like fire! I'm a fire Pokémon!_

_::sweat-drops:: Whatever… anyway, Breezy is a great fan fic writer I met at Serebii Forums before in … Well, I talk to her as much as I can, whenever possible in MSN Messenger._

_Anyway, that's the end of Chapter 12, I think…_


	13. An Unexpected Surprise

_Chapter 13, happy anniversary!_

_Charlie (sweat-drops): Um, aren't anniversaries supposed to be celebrated like for at least when they reached 10 or 20 counts of chapters…_

_::sweat-drops:: Don't mock me, you little lizard Pokémon!_

_Linole (interrupting): Actually, Charlie is a Flame Pokémon, I think…_

_Ah, whatever… anyway, here's the re-edit of chapter 13, enjoy! ::stomps out of the room::_

Random Fact of the Story: Well, here's another good and a spoiler random fact... May's brother, Max from the anime was supposed to be featured in the first few chapters but I can't find a way where to place him exactly....But you'll be seeing him the further chapters....That's a spoiler, be warned....

---------------------------------

Chapter 13 - An Unexpected Surprise...

Still in the Pokémon Center, Brendan healed his Pokémon first as May waited for Avegaille and Phil to come to the center with Terra. After Brendan took back his Pokémon from Nurse Joy, Avegaille and Phil arrived just in time with Terra.

"What took you guys so long?" May asked as she quickly rushed near Terra, in which she was standing in front of the two trainers.

"Avegaille just started one of those legendary Pokémon things," Phil murmured out. "Took us a long time before we could stop talking about Latias."

"Thank Regiice it wasn't Latios," Brendan remarked as he went near the three trainers.

"Regiice? Isn't that one of the legendary Regis Pokémon?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Brendan.

"Brendan, stop mentioning those legendary Pokémon!" Phil cried out. "You'll make Avegaille talk about them for hours."

"...Well, I've heard that those Regis were locked away in caves by people from the ancient times because they were too powerful...." Avegaille started. "... I think the Regis were the one who helped the ancient people live in the caves in the first place..."

May and Terra sweat-dropped as Avegaille continued to tell the history of the Regis. Brendan on the other hand, didn't know anything about the history of some legendary Pokémon and listened to whatever Avegaille said. He just wondered where she got all of these facts.

"Weell... I have to heal my Pokémon first..." May interrupted Avegaille as she took Terra's arm and ran off near the counter.

As May walked off, Avegaille continued telling the stories of the Regis. Brendan and Phil continued to listen until they got tired for quite some time.

"Oh, for Rayquaza's sake, would you please stop that!" Brendan exclaimed as he was getting tired of Avegaille talking about the Regis. But he just realized he just mentioned another legendary Pokémon and so he quickly covered his mouth.

"Hmm, you want me to talk about Rayquaza?" Avegaille asked as she paused for a while.

"NO!" Phil cried out. He was getting annoyed by Avegaille's chatting about the other legendaries.

"Well suit yourself, but I'm not going to tell the history of that legendary Pokémon once it appears in front of us..." Avegaille said to them as she walked off to the counter where May is.

"Well, there's no way that legendary Pokémon would ever appear in front of us," Brendan remarked. He looked at Phil, who wasn't so sure of himself. "Right, Phil?"

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever," Phil replied nervously. He turned to the direction where Avegaille and May were. Both of them had just healed their Pokémon and now it was his turn, since there's no one else around except for the four of them and Nurse Joy.

While Phil healed his Pokémon, Avegaille and May were talking about something else new, besides the legendaries. Avegaille took out all of her Pokémon out of their balls for a while as May did the same. While the two girls were chatting, their Pokémon are also having their own conversation.

" So, you guys heard about the series called Pokémon Advance? " Terra asked everyone. She looked at everyone but they all began murmuring to each other. She just frowned, seeing no one is replying to her topic.

All of the Pokémon continued to talk to each other until Charlie spoke up. All of the rest of the Pokémon were listening.

" No, never heard of it, what's it about? " Charlie finally asked as he looked at Terra.

" Oh, well, it doesn't matter, that topic is getting old anyway, " Terra said as she sighed. She looked at her trainer, who was making a conversation with Charlie's trainer. While she watched, a paper smacked right in her face. She took it off with her claws and held it. She looked at it, but couldn't understand a single word it said.

" Now what is that?" " Ziggy asked curiously as he went near Terra and jumped up and down just to see what Terra is holding.

" Can you read it? " Terra asked as she held the paper in Ziggy's view.

" Ooh, it says here, Battle Frontier in Slateport, Opening Soon, " Ziggy read out loud the flyer. Then, he began thinking to himself, knowing that some Pokémon can't understand human text.. " Now, I just don't know how I understood that... "

" Humph, what's Battle Frontier? " Charlie asked to himself as he began pacing around, back and forth.

While all of May and Avegaille's Pokémon continue to wonder about Battle Frontier, Phil had just finished healing his Pokémon and approached the other three trainers to find out what they were talking about. After continuos chatting about almost everything, it was time to finally leave the Pokémon Center, since there were a lot of other things to do, besides talking about almost everything. May and Avegaille send back all of their Pokémon to their balls.

---

As the four trainers got outside the Pokémon Center, all of them stopped as a trainer, about three and a half feet, with jet-like black hair, with his glasses placed on the upper front of his hair, blocked their way. He was wearing a white long sleeved collared shirt with a green T-shirt on top of it and wearing black pants. The straps of his backpack hang loose on his shoulders. Finally, just him being in front of the four trainers made May a bit shivery.

"Hey, we've got a lot of things to do, so you better get out of our way!" Brendan demanded furiously. as he tried to walk out of the boy's way.

"Well, before you all go, let me introduce myself," the boy said to them as he stopped Brendan. "My name's Max Maple and-"

"Aaaaaaah!!!" May screamed as everyone looked at her, sweat-dropping. She began to tremble and quickly hid behind Avegaille.

"'Maple', that last name sounds familiar," Avegaille said to herself as she began thinking. "Let's see, I know some people with 'Maple' as their last name... Norman Maple, Caroline Maple and May Map-" She paused for a while, realizing May, who was standing, shivering behind her. "Ooh, oh, so, you're May's little brother!" she said excitedly. Then, her excitement fades. "Funny, she never mentioned you..."

"Well, now you know, anyway, I'm not challenging gym leaders here, since I still have to finish the ones in Johto," Max said to them. He saw his older sister, still trembling and he sweat-dropped. "May, you know I'm not here to challenge you. I just came by to find out how you're doing and to-"

"W-well, I-I'm d-doing f-fine," May replied, still trembling.

"Wait, how'd you get here in Hoenn, if you're still traveling at Johto?" Brendan asked Max, getting a bit curious.

"Well, there's always the ships to travel to another region, I get my money from the trainers I beat, and I can't sign up yet for the Hoenn League since the age requirement is 12, so I'll just finish the Johto League first," Max told them.

"Well, that's true, I guess," Phil agreed. He looked at May, who is still trembling, just seeing her little brother in front of her.

"Anyway, I'm also here to update your Pokénavs, if you all have one," Max said to them as he took out his Pokénav from his pocket and a new type of link cable that goes on top of every Pokénav, even the old versions. "I passed by Devon Corp in Rustboro and they gave me this new version. They also said to find four trainers that have the old version so that I can update them. They must have given you all the old version by mistake..."

"Pokénav update, first time I've ever heard of that," Avegaille said as she took out her Pokénav from the pocket of her jacket and gave it to Max. "What are you going to do? Update the map and the Trainer's Eyes?"

"Yes, that one exactly." Max plugged the link cable to his Pokénav and the other plug to Avegaille's Pokénav. He gave to Avegaille her Pokénav as he began pressing a few buttons to his Pokénav.

"What are we doing here? Some kind of Berry Update?" Brendan asked sarcastically. He was getting tired of waiting. "Well, if that one works for Pokénavs, it could probably work on my Ruby version."

"There, all done," Max exclaimed as he unplugged the link cable in Avegaille's Pokénav. "Now, with the Pokénav updated, you can call in your parents, Prof. Birch and the other trainers you met through the new feature called Entry Call. And the map has been updated so that you don't have to wonder about those contest halls." He looked at the other three trainers. "All right, who's next?"

As the rest of the trainers gave their Pokénavs to Max one by one, Max updated each one with a special program built into his Pokénav. When they were all done, all of the four trainers began checking on their newly updated Pokénav.

"Well, anyway, I should go back to Johto and continue my journey before Dad finds out I'm here in Hoenn, loafing around," Max said to everyone as he took out a foldable bike from his backpack. He set it up and held the handle bars. "Well, May, I'll see you once again when you're about to challenge Dad." He rode on his bike and pedaled his way until he got out of Mauville and to Route 110.

"That is just one of my worst days ever!" May exclaimed out after Max left. She walked in front of the three trainers.

"Gee, what do you mean? He only updated our Pokénavs," Brendan pointed out as he sweat-dropped. Then, he looked at May in a curious manner. "Is there something between you two that you're not telling us?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" May exclaimed. Everyone was glaring directly at her. "Fine, I'll tell you... Max isn't supposed to be in the Hoenn Region at all, not even while I'm fighting against my own father! His punishment was to be in the Johto region, fighting gym leaders and competing in the Pokémon Johto League at his age!"

"He's only ten...hey, wait, the requirement to be a trainer is 12, so why-" Brendan paused for a while as he tried to think up a new question.

"What did he do wrong that made him had a punishment such as that?" Avegaille asked concernedly.

"Actually, he thinks that fighting gym leaders and joining the Pokémon Johto League isn't a punishment," May added as she sweat-dropped. Then, she got back to her furious mode. "But I'm not telling you all why or what he did, because it's just between the two of us!"

"Okay, fine, we won't ask anymore," Brendan finally said. Then, he looked from the distance and saw a bike shop. "Hey, let's check out the Bike Shop over there! Maybe we could get Avegaille's bike fixed..."

"Um, yeah, that, forgot all about that..." Avegaille said as she blushed.

---

After going inside the Bike Shop to get Avegaille's bike fixed, May and Brendan had also gotten bikes for free thanks to Rydel. The owner was very generous to give bikes to May and Brendan for free. Now, it was time to challenge the Gym Leader of Mauville City. It was a beautiful shady afternoon that day. But now, there was someone blocking their way before the could get inside the gym.

"Come on, uncle, please, I want to challenge this gym," a green-haired boy, also known as Wally before, pleaded. "With Ralts and me here, I'm sure we can beat the gym leader here!"

"Oh, come on, you're taking this too much, I mean, you just got your Pokémon," Mr. Wood, Wally's uncle from his father side of the family, wailed out. Then, he spotted the four trainers watching them.

"Um, hello," May greeted as she smiled.

"May! So good to see you!" Wally exclaimed as he went near her.

"Well, Wally wants to battle the gym here and could you do me a little favor and battle with him before he challenges the gym?" Mr. Wood requested to the other three trainers.

Wally looked at the other three trainers, in which one of them will battle with him. Finally, Brendan walked in front and decided he'll battle Wally.

"All right, let's get this battle started!" Brendan exclaimed as he looked at Wally.

-----------------------------

_End of Chapter 13_

_Charlie: Uh, Avegaille's been a bit too pissy lately…_

_Linole (very confused): What in the world is that suppose to mean?_

_I have not been pissy, you crazy Pokémon… always trying to make up things… ::sweat-drops:: _

_Anyway, that's chapter 13, I think… so, now what? That's right, chapter 14 is on!_


	14. A Battle Worth Remembering

_Hmm.. Chapter 14, right? Oh, yeah, I'm currently also working on a cross-over fan fic, but it's not going well. Apparently, I have lost some of my interest over Sabrina… um, the teenage witch… Anyway, here's chapter 14_

---------------------------------

Chapter 14 - A Battle Worth Remembering

From the last place we left, Wally wanted to have a battle from one of the four trainers. He didn't expect that Brendan would be the one challenging him. May, Avegaille and Phil watched Brendan and Wally battle in front of Mauville gym.

"All right! Go, Sandy!" Brendan exclaimed as he tossed out a Pokéball and out came his Sableye.

"Sandy? Kinda weird nickname for a Pokémon," May remarked to herself, with Avegaille and Phil hearing her.

"We all make weird nicknames for our Pokémon," Phil added to May's remark.

"Okay, go, Ralts!" Wally called out as he tossed a Pokéball and out came his Ralts into the field.

"Let's see if you can inflict even a single damage to my Pokémon!" Brendan boasted out to Wally. He looked at Sandy, who was covering her eyes because of the brightness of the light.

Then, Avegaille remembered something that she was supposed to give to Brendan for his Sableye. She took out something from her jacket pocket. It was a Blackglasses item, but she couldn't give it to him now because he was too busy. May and Phil were sweat-dropping, seeing that Brendan's arrogant attitude hasn't changed. Anyway, all the three trainers watched as Sandy put out a blob of dark shadow as she releases it, aiming to Ralts. Ralts couldn't do anything except to try to endure the attack. Ralts fell to the ground as Wally quickly came and knelt down near him, and taking out the Pokéball of his Ralts.

"I win! In your face, Wallace!" Brendan smirked in front of Wally.

"Oh, brother!" May grumbled to herself, feeling that Brendan is just getting more immature. "This is so getting out of hand..."

"It's Wally!" Wally exclaimed furiously to Brendan as he stood up. "Well, anyway, I should be back to Verdanturf." He stomped off out of Mauville, going to Route 117 furiously as his uncle quickly followed him.

After Wally left, Brendan looked at everyone who was staring at him furiously.

"What? What did I just did wrong?" Brendan asked innocently.

The three other trainers didn't answer until one of Avegaille's Pokéball suddenly began to glow as a Pokémon came out of it, particularly Charlie.

" Well, I'll tell you what, " Charlie said, breaking the silence as he looked directly at Brendan. " Let's start with, oh I don't know, insulting Wally for no reason. Then, I don't think you can even be a sport if you lose against him. And finally, I don't know what you've got against that trainer! For crying out loud, it's not like he's going to... " He paused for a while as he was running out of things to say and looked at his trainer.

"Beat you up with just one Pokémon?" Avegaille added out.

" No, that's not what I'm looking for. " Charlie shook his head then, he looked at May and Phil.

"Smirk you up just like what you did to him?" May answered out.

"Well, maybe it's insult you and tell you that you're weak for a trainer?" Phil finally said out.

" Yes, that's it! " Charlie exclaimed out and turned back to Brendan. " Well, what do you have to say now? "

"Can't you learn how to control your Pokémon?" Brendan asked Avegaille furiously. He was starting to get irritated of Charlie.

" Hey! My trainer has nothing to do with this! " Charlie exclaimed out as he went closer to Brendan. " Let's see if I can beat all of your Pokémon with just me fighting! "

"No, Charlie, don't do it!" Avegaille interrupted as she quickly approached the Charmeleon.

" But... " Charlie started out as he looked at his trainer with his innocent eyes.

"No, end of argument! Now, I don't know what you've got against Brendan but I don't want any fighting going on around here," Avegaille finally said. She turned to Brendan.

"What's wrong Avegaille, you think Charlie can't handle it?" Brendan asked as he smirked at her. "Or are you just afraid he's going to lose?"

"Okay, that does it..." Avegaille grumbled out as she was also getting irritated by Brendan. She looked at her Pokémon who was very anxious to battle. "Okay, Charlie, do whatever you can do..."

" All right, you've got it! " Charlie exclaimed out as he held out his claws.

"Sandy, use Shadow Ball!" Brendan called out.

Sandy started to create a blob of shadow but Charlie was too fast for her. He quickly slashed her with his dragon like claws and then finished off with Flamethrower. Brendan sent back Sandy as he sent out Kipp.

"Let's see if you can beat this one," Brendan called out to Charlie.

Kipp began squirting water but Charlie dodged it pretty fast and used the move Dragon Claw to tried to finish off Kipp. Every time Kipp made a move, it was always missing since Charlie was moving too fast for him to even attack. Finally, Kipp had fainted and Brendan had only two Pokémon left which were all weak against Charlie.

"Humph! I'll bet you can't handle two Pokémon at the same time?" Brendan told Charlie as he sent out Sid and Ron to the field.

" Just try me! " Charlie smirked as he began creating a huge fiery wheel and sending it on to Ron and Sid.

Both Pokémon fainted very quickly as Brendan sent back both of them to their balls.

"What is that move?" Brendan asked astonishingly as he looked at Avegaille.

"Hmm, I think it was Fire Blast," Avegaille replied as Charlie went near her. "It was included in the TMs and HMs my dad sent to me."

"Well, maybe this just proved that there is always someone better out there, Brendan," May said to him as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, speak for yourself!" Brendan exclaimed furiously as he quickly ran off and rushed to the Pokémon Center.

" Told you he couldn't accept that I can beat all of his Pokémon, " Charlie said to Avegaille as he hugged her on her legs.

"I think I should train my other Pokémon," Avegaille said to herself as she looked at Charlie, who was hugging her legs. "I'm going to teach Dig to Ziggy, what do you think about that?"

" Really? That would be so amazing! " Charlie exclaimed with happiness.

May and Phil looked at each other as they watched Avegaille continued to talk with her Pokémon. Both of them wondered if they should also give the same attention to their Pokémon to make them stronger and more loyal. Then, Brendan came back with all of his Pokémon fully healed.

"All right, who's going to challenge the gym leader first?" Brendan asked everyone.

"Why don't you do it, Bread Head!" May dared to him. She looked directly at Brendan with her sapphire eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I will, but don't mock me if I come out of there with a new badge!" Brendan exclaimed as he quickly waltzed in inside the gym.

The three trainers left outside the gym looked at the front structure of the gym as Avegaille noticed the sign describing the gym leader. She read it out as May took out the Fame Checker she was holding for Avegaille.

"Hmm, Mauville City Gym.... Leader - Wattson..... The cheerfully electrifying man....." Avegaille read out the sign. "What? Does he use electric Pokémon or something?"

"This might be a tough battle, seeing that my Pokémon don't have a move disadvantage to him," Phil said to himself as he began to think. Then, he looked at Avegaille and May.

"Well, I think Avegaille could beat him with her Zigzagoon," May remarked as she looked at Avegaille.

"I just wish Ziggy would evolve soon," Avegaille said to herself as she looked at the ground and began to think.

-----------------------------

_End of Chapter 14_

_Charlie (looking at the screen): Where's Avegaille?_

_Linole (ver confused): Who's Avegaille? I thought the person who wrote this is Nicole…_

_Charlie (very irritated): Avegaille and Nicole is the same person… but her real name is Avegaille. Nicole is just used as a pen name of some sort._

_Linole (whispering to Gil): I don't get it…_

_Gil (whispering back): Just look at him smartly…_

_::sweat-dropping:: What have you guys been doing? Anyway, sorry about that… like what the end note says, it's the end of chapter 14, I think there are about 8 chapters left to edit out…_


	15. Dig Your Way Out Of This!

_Chapter 15, another 4-on-4 battle… Avegaille should join contests if she could… no, I'm not talking about myself… I'm talking about my character in the fan fic… So, where are all of Avegaille's Pokémon who keep disturbing me all the time? That's right, they're with Avegaille today for a vacation! So, here's chapter 15!_

--------------------------

Chapter 15 - Dig Your Way Out Of This!

Last time we left, Brendan had been dared to challenge the gym leader of Mauville City first. The other three trainers were outside the gym, trying to think up of a schedule that they'll do while Brendan challenged the gym.

"Okay, this time, this is it!" May exclaimed as she turned to Avegaille and Phil. She placed her hands in her hips. "We'll all train at Route 117 while Brendan is in that gym there."

" Sounds good to me, " Charlie agreed as he released his trainer from his arms and went near May. " At least a better way to get away from Brendan. "

Phil chuckled as Avegaille lifted up her head and looked at Charlie. May wasn't sure about what Avegaille's Pokémon really feels, but she knew that Charlie is holding a grudge against Brendan. May took out Terra's Pokéball and pushed the middle button of the ball to let Terra out.

" So, what's up? " Terra asked as she looked at her trainer. " Anything new happening around here? "

" Well, no, but we're going to do some more training, " Charlie answered out for Terra.

" Yeah, speaking of which, about the training thing, I don't think so, " Terra started as she looked at her trainer. She paced in front of her trainer back and forth.

"Well, why not?" May asked concernedly as she stopped her Pokémon from pacing in front of her. She paused for a while as she started to think. "No, wait, I think we've already trained, right?"

" Ha! I thought you couldn't figure it out! " Terra exclaimed out as she faced the other direction.

"Well, I'm just going to train my other Pokémon then," Avegaille said as she took out Ziggy's Pokéball and let him out. Then, she took out Gil's and Tike's ball and also let them out.

Ziggy looked around as he saw his new surroundings. He quickly jumped into Charlie's arms as Charlie tried to catch him. Tike was very scared as he quickly approached Charlie and looked at him with his innocent puppy dog eyes. And Gil was flying around him, also getting dizzy and falling down, landing on Ziggy. Charlie knew what he had to do. He had to look out for his team mates, no matter how annoying or naïve they are.

"Let's go then," May called off as she quickly walked with Terra out of Mauville to Route 117.

Phil, Avegaille and all of Avegaille's Pokémon followed May until they got to Route 117. Avegaille found a grassy area in which is a great place for her to train. But before she started her training, she took out two small TM boxes, in which both moves are different. Avegaille went near Tike, but Tike was hiding behind Charlie.

"What's wrong?" Avegaille asked softly as she tried to get near Tike.

" You're not going to hurt me, are you? " Tike asked fearfully.

"No, of course not," Avegaille replied as she sat down on the ground. Charlie went near her and held Tike in his arms. She looked at Tike, who was in Charlie's arms. "Now, who gave you that ridiculous idea?"

Ziggy and Gil gathered to the spot where their trainer is to listen to Tike's story. Avegaille was listening attentively as Tike came down from Charlie and began telling his reason.

" Well, before you caught me, I have a family in which I was the youngest, " Tike started. " My mother thought it was time for us to be on our own. Then, my brothers told me how dangerous trainers are, on how they hurt us. So, I was really afraid and when I saw you and Ziggy, I thought you were going to... "

"No, I would never do that," Avegaille cut off as she took Tike into her arms and hugged him. "Never would I do that to any Pokémon... "

" Don't worry, if I see a trainer hurting his own Pokémon, I'll teach him a lesson, " Charlie told Tike. He went closet to his trainer to pet Tike.

" Oh, I've never had such a nice owner before... " Tike was starting to cry of joyful tears.

In a few distances, May and Phil are watching Avegaille talk to her Pokémon. Both of them were wondering how she could befriend any type of Pokémon. Avegaille finally taught to Tike the move Thunderbolt while Dig for Ziggy. Then, when May and Phil were about to say something, a trainer who wore a Pokémon Breeder Uniform approached Avegaille as Avegaille stood up.

"I'm challenging you to a 4-on-4 battle!" the trainer called out. "You, against my Pokémon!" He took out all of his Pokéball and send out all of his Pokémon.

"Okay, I had enough with these 4-on-4 battle!" May exclaimed, getting irritated of the new battling strategy. "I know there's going to be a 6-on-6 battle happening here soon!"

" All right, a new battle! " Charlie exclaimed out as he went in position.

"Well, can't abide with the rules." Avegaille shrugged as she called out her other Pokémon.

The Pokémon Breeder had a finely balanced team, good enough to beat Avegaille. He had a Machop, a Magnemite, a Geodude and a Marill. But Avegaille had just made a plan to beat all of his Pokémon with just one move of each of her Pokémon. May and Phil were watching the battle tenaciously.

"All right, Ziggy, use Surf!" Avegaille called out. Then, she turned to Tike. "Tike, use Thunderbolt!"

Ziggy started to create huge waves as Tike started to charge up and released a large amount of electricity. Ziggy's Surf had crashed down to all of the four Pokémon and Tike's Thunderbolt was even more effective, since the water was conducting the electricity, frying all the other Pokémon. But still, this hasn't fainted all of them.

"Machop, Use Vital Throw on the Zigzagoon! Magnemite, use Thundershock on the Wingull! Geodude, use Mud Shot on the Electrike and Marill, use Water Gun on the Charmeleon!" the breeder called out to all of his Pokémon.

Ziggy started to dig underground without her trainer telling him so as Charlie and Gil dodged the attacks of the opponent. Tike then ran off as Geodude was beginning to use Mud Shot. All of the attacks of the opponents missed as Charlie began to create a fiery star wheel while Gil started to create huge gusts of winds even without their trainer telling them to do so. The two Pokémon combined their attacks as it hit all the four opposing Pokémon, making the three faint and only one Pokémon remaining. And that Pokémon is...

"Magnemite, use-"

But before the breeder could continue, Ziggy dug his way out from underground and attacked the Magnemite, making him faint. Finally, the breeder sent back all of his Pokémon and went near Avegaille.

"I have never seen someone who could actually win this battle without even commanding a single thing to her Pokémon," the breeder told to Avegaille. "I guess maybe it's just that your Pokémon knows what they're doing. I have to go now. Or maybe you just can't control them!" After that, he walked off, laughing so hard that Avegaille couldn't describe how annoying or insulting it is.

" You can control us, right? " Ziggy asked softly as he approached Avegaille.

"No, he's right, I can't even tell to you all what attacks are supposed to be used," Avegaille said as she sighed and picked up Ziggy.

Avegaille was surprised when Ziggy started to glow. The bright light blinded her when she finally closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, she was holding a Pokémon that was a bit heavier. She opened her eyes and now saw a Linoone in her arms.

"Well, at least you've got what you've wanted," May remarked as she went near Avegaille.

"I think she's talking about your Ziggy evolving," Phil added as he came closer to the two girl trainers.

Charlie, Gil and Tike went near their trainer as Avegaille placed Ziggy on the ground to join the group. Then, Avegaille walked off a little, facing the grassy patch of the field. She felt the ceasing wind coming through her face as she sighed and looked at the ground. She was starting to think of something else again. May and Phil were watching her and starting to wonder to themselves again.

That day, it was starting to get dark as Avegaille decided it was time to head back to Mauville City to rent out rooms in the Pokémon Center to stay in for the night. Phil and May agreed and both of them know it wasn't the right time to bring up the subject in their minds.

---

Later, Brendan entered the Pokémon Center as he saw the three trainers sitting together at a table, eating snacks. All of their Pokémon are also eating snacks at another table. Brendan approached the three trainers to see if they were still mad at him.

"No, I'm not mad at you, but Charlie is," Avegaille said to Brendan as she stood up. "I don't know what you said to him, but I know he's holding a grudge against you."

"Well, how do you convince a stubborn Pokémon such as your Charmeleon to forgive me?" Brendan pleaded to Avegaille, knowing that if he doesn't do something about it, his other friends would ignore him.

"Hmm, why don't you try digging your way out of this one?" Avegaille asked Brendan as she approached her Pokémon.

"What in the world is that suppose to mean!" Brendan exclaimed out, getting irritated.

-----------------

_End of Chapter 15_

_What? What's wrong now? Why are you looking at me like that? Why do I keep asking these questions again… uh, anyway, end of chapter 15, as always… Maybe I should just continue editing the other chapters…_


	16. A Present From Me

Uh, chapter 16 is here… anyway, let's get started.. I'm getting tried of changing the introductory parts since I'm re-editing!

--------------------------

Chapter 16 - A Present From Me...

That night, the four trainers rested in the rooms they have rented out for this night in the Pokémon Center. Avegaille and May are still roommates, which same goes for Brendan and Phil. Inside the room that the girls are using, Avegaille was sitting down on her bed as she watched all of her Pokémon start off a conversation. May had also send out her Pokémon to make the conversation more exciting.

" Hey, have you guys heard, Terk told me that his trainer's birthday is tomorrow, " Terra announced to everyone.

All of the other Pokémon started to whisper to each other again as Charlie stepped in front to tell to Terra what he thought about this fact or rumor.

" Wow, isn't that exciting... " Charlie said sarcastically, almost getting bored to death. Then, he started to think. He knew that their journey had been going for only three days. " Wait, are you trying to tell me that Terk's trainer is only eleven years old? "

" Um, yeah, that was my point, " Terra said as she sweat-dropped. " Anyway, maybe we should start off a surprise party for him, with a little help from our trainers, of course. " She winked at Charlie.

"A surprise party, how exciting!" May exclaimed out happily as she stood up and started to skip in place. Then, she stopped skipping as she went closer to her Pokémon. "So, what are you planning?"

" Um, uh, that's the problem there... " Terra said nervously as she started to sweat. " I have no idea on how to start the surprise party... "

"Uh, hey...you guys remember that place called Battle Frontier, right?" Avegaille interrupted as she stood up from the bed that she was sitting on.

"What about that place?" May asked as she looked at Avegaille.

"Well, it just happens that the place has opened in Slateport," Avegaille explained. "Maybe we can do the party there..." She waited for everyone's responses, until her Linoone stepped up.

" Oh, what an exhilarating idea! " Ziggy exclaimed out as he ran around his trainer. He stopped running as Avegaille picked him up.

" Now, where did you learned that word? " Gil asked as he looked at the fully evolved Linoone.

" What word? " Ziggy asked, very confused. He looked at the Wingull, who was flying on top of the Electrike.

" Oh, forget it... " Gil groaned as he sweat-dropped.

The other Pokémon started to talk about the place in where Phil's party is going to be held. Charlie thought it was a great idea, since it did came from his trainer. After all of that talking, everything was all settled. Tomorrow was going to be a day of fun and excitement at Battle Frontier.

---

The next day, well, guess what bird sound would make the people of Mauville wake up? Well, actually, there aren't any bird Pokémon around Mauville, I tell you, even if you look in your Pokédex, except for those Wingulls by Route 118 but that's not part of Mauville. Anyway, back to the story...

_So, if there aren't any bird Pokémon to wake up the trainers, who will?_

Stop interrupting my narration! Now, back to the story...Well, since Gil is such an early bird, he woke up the trainers with all of his growling. Everyone inside was covering their head with their pillows as they continued to sleep. Gil had to go the girls' room and then the boys' rooms just to wake up the trainers. Then as he came back in the room with the girl trainers inside, he went near May as he tried to pull off the pillow from her head with his beak.

"All right, I'm up!" May grumbled out as she sat up in her bed. She saw Avegaille's Wingull right in front of her face, flapping his wings. "Now, will you stop growling!"

" Gee, you don't have to shout... " Gil murmured as he sweat-dropped. " Anyway, I want to get to Slateport early. Come on, let's get up early! "

"Why don't you tell that to your trainer?" May suggested as she saw her friend tossing and turning around her bed.

As Gil saw Avegaille tossing and turning around her bed, he sensed that something was happening inside her head. May was also getting a bit worried herself as she got off her bed.

" Huh? Something's wrong, " Gil said as he quickly flew up to his trainer.

As the rest of the Pokémon were asleep, May went near Avegaille as she tried to wake her up by trying to hold to her arms and starting to shake it a little.

"Come on, Avegaille, wake up!" May called out as she tried to hold to Avegaille's arm more.

Avegaille was sweating as she opened her eyes. She saw May without her bandana and thought that she was someone else. Gil was flying behind May, which scared Avegaille even more.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Avegaille screamed out, which woke up the other Pokémon sleeping. She breathed rapidly after the screaming. "Who are you?"

"What? You don't remember me?" May asked as she looked at Avegaille, very worried.

Charlie went near to his very frightened trainer as he noticed that May wasn't wearing her bandana. He thought also that she was someone else.

" You look different without your bandana, " Charlie remarked as he looked at May's face.

"What? Is that the reason why Avegaille doesn't recognize me?" May asked as she quickly went to her side of the room and took the red bandana with the Hoenn League symbol that was hung at the head part of the bed.

While May put on her bandana, Charlie wanted to know what really made Avegaille scream, besides from May not wearing her bandana. The other Pokémon approached Avegaille as Avegaille started to tell what she was dreaming about.

"I saw two Pokémon, one was red and the other one is blue, both were fighting in the middle of the ocean, in which it was raining there. The red Pokémon was in a small island. Both Pokémon won't stop fighting... I was there, watching but I couldn't do a thing to stop them..." Avegaille narrated out, still trembling in her bed.

May started to think about what Avegaille said, but then she just tried to forget about it, seeing that it wouldn't make much sense right now. Now, they had to go to Battle Frontier for the surprise party for Phil.

---

A few minutes later after all that commotion inside, May and Avegaille finally were outside the Pokémon Center. Then, both of them set up their bikes out as they made their way to go back in Slateport to see the brand new opening of Battle Frontier and also to surprise the boys once they got there…

---

While the girls made their way to Slateport, the boys just woke up from their sleep. All of their Pokémon are also out of their balls since last night. Brendan took his clothes hanging from the sides of his bed as he dressed up while Phil sent back all of his Pokémon their balls except for Terk. He was a bit gloomy that time, knowing that his new friends won't care much about his birthday. He only told Terk about this, since he was very close to him. He was sitting on his bed as he waited for Brendan to finish dressing up. He had finished off a bit early in changing to his outdoor outfit.

"Hey, Phil, I bet if we-"

Suddenly, Phil's Pokénav began ringing as Phil took it out from his backpack and answered out the call. He saw Avegaille on the screen and was a bit happy for a while.

"Hey, Phil, I just want you to know that if you come to Slateport now...um, well, maybe you'll find something good there," Avegaille said nervously over the Pokénav screen. Phil saw Avegaille smiling for a while as the Pokénav screen turned off.

"What was that all about?" Brendan asked after Phil finished listening to the Pokénav.

"Avegaille wants me to come to Slateport, I don't know why, but maybe she wants to show me something," Phil replied as he stood up from the bed he was sitting on. "You want to come with me, just in case? I think she can't go there alone... May is definitely with her for sure."

"Hmm, well, since I'm not doing anything, I guess I could go with you," Brendan replied as he took his shoulder bag from the floor. Then, he took out all of his Pokémon's balls and quickly sent back each one of them back there.

"Great!" Phil exclaimed, very happy. Then, he thought to himself what would Avegaille want to show to him in Slateport. _Why couldn't she just show whatever it is to him now? _This is just one of the questions that filled his head.

---

Arriving in Slateport after thirty minutes, Brendan's Pokénav began to ring as Brendan took it off from his waist and took a closer look on the screen. It was May, telling him something. While Brendan took the call, Phil was looking around Slateport as he folded his bike, seeing a new attraction built in which before, the contest hall stood there.

"Hey, B Boy, you might want to go to the new Battle Frontier built in Slateport just now with Phil. They'll give you both a pass before you can enter, but it's not a big deal," May said to him over the Pokénav.

Brendan turned off his Pokénav as he looked at Phil, who was looking at the newly built building. He folded his bike and placed it in his bag as he approached Phil.

"Do you want to go there?" Brendan asked Phil concernedly.

"Well, if it's okay with you," Phil replied, a bit nervous of Brendan.

"Yeah, it's okay with me, anyway, I think that new place should be fun," Brendan said, smiling.

---

Wow, here we are, finally, Battle Frontier... So many places to see, so many things to do... But right now, Brendan and Phil saw Avegaille and May and also all of their Pokémon sitting in a table, with a lot of food placed on top of the table. They were all at the food station, in which where some people stop in to eat at Battle Frontier. Brendan and Phil just got their pass as they first entered the front gate of Battle Frontier.

" Hey, Phil! " Terra exclaimed as Brendan and Phil were finally at the table with them. " Look what we did for you... It's your own... "

" Surprise party! " Charlie finally finished with excitement.

All of the other Pokémon started to make noises as Brendan and Phil sent out all of their Pokémon to join the fun.

"Gee, that's really nice of you guys," Phil said happily as he looked at Avegaille and May. "Did you guys started this?"

"It was Terra's idea," May replied as she looked at Terra.

" Terk told me all about it, " Terra finally said as she jumped off from the bench that she was standing on. " I thought we could something for a change... "

" Thanks for hearing me out... " Terk smiled as he looked at Terra.

Then, Avegaille approached Phil, still a bit nervous. She was holding a small box and she quickly handed it to Phil.

"I thought you could use this," Avegaille said to Phil, still a bit nervous as she smiled at him a little.

"Huh?" Phil looked at Avegaille and then at the small box that he was holding. He opened it as it revealed a very useful item indeed...

----------------------

_End of Chapter 16…_

_Ugh, I have a few more reedits to do in the next few chapters, so go on and read the next chapter, it's probably edited by now!_


	17. Battle Frontier Frolics

_Uh, I think I'm starting to get a headache from all of this introductory editing…. Microsoft Word helps he in the spell checking, but I have to do this introductory part thing alone… anyway, here's chapter 17_

-------------------------

Chapter 17 - Battle Frontier Frolics...

In the world of Pokémon...Geez this sounds pretty funny but anyway back to the narration.... In the world of Pokémon, there's a region they call Hoenn. And in this region is a city by the seas called Slateport. And in this city stood the new attraction for trainers called Battle Frontier. This new attraction has just been recently been there, seeing that only a few trainers have gone inside it. The real purpose of the attraction has been unknown, until now...

While touring Battle Frontier and also celebrating Phil's twelfth birthday. Avegaille had given Phil a small gift as a present. Phil finally revealed the gift that Avegaille gave to him to everyone. Brendan and May were listening but their Pokémon seem to be eating the buffet on the table.

"Is this a TM?" Phil asked as he took out the small technical machine from inside the box. He looked closer at it and saw that it can teach Earthquake to one of his Pokémon. Then, he looked at Avegaille, who was still a bit nervous.

"TM moves, you know Phil, those things are really expensive," May remarked. "There are only a few marts selling TMs in this region. Anyway, who are you going to use it on?"

"I have to think about that," Phil replied as he placed the TM in his backpack.

While Phil was organizing his things, the Pokémon were quite having the fun of their life as they talked a lot about things going on around. The trainers were having a conversation of their own. It seem that Brendan had make up with his friends by apologizing to them yesterday. So, now everything's back to the same thing, in which no one is fighting. Phil joined the conversation of his friends after he just finished organizing his things.

"What the big deal with this Battle Frontier anyway?" Brendan asked out as he looked at his friends.

"Well, first, they give you a pass," Avegaille started as she took out her pass and showed it to everyone. "You collect points here by battling the certain events going on here. When you think you have enough points, you can exchange those for prizes. I think most of the prizes here are dolls and decorations for secret bases. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, where did you get the money to buy all of this food?" Brendan asked as he looked at Avegaille with a doubt.

"Ziggy, could you help me out here?" Avegaille asked out as she sweat-dropped.

" Sure! " Ziggy replied as he jumped off the table and quickly ran to her trainer. " What's the problem then? "

Avegaille picked up Ziggy as she saw another item that Ziggy was holding. It was a nugget. Avegaille took it as she gave it to Brendan.

"Nuggets? You get the money from all of the nuggets that your Pokémon has been picking up?" Brendan asked as he took a closer look at the nugget he was holding.

"Oh, haven't you been listening, Bread Head?" May asked as she was getting irritated from Brendan's questions.

"If you like, you can keep that," Avegaille said to Brendan. She stroked Ziggy's fur with her fingers. "Anyway, it's not just Ziggy's Pickup ability that made me catch him. I think it was something else."

"Hmm, well, what is it then?" Phil asked as he stood up from the bench he was sitting with Brendan and May.

"Um, uh...that's the part that I have nothing to say," Avegaille said nervously as she blushed and sweat-dropped. She placed Ziggy on the ground as she approached Phil. Ziggy ran off back to the table with the other Pokémon.

"Well, Brendan and I are going to try out the events in this place," May interrupted as she quickly took Brendan's arm and quickly stood up from her seat. Then, she ran off, dragging Brendan along.

After May and Brendan left, Avegaille had finally some time to talk with Phil alone.

"What's your real purpose for giving me that TM?" Phil asked Avegaille as he smiled at her.

"I thought it could help you, well, you know, defeat the gym leader in Mauville," Avegaille explained to him, still nervous in front of Phil.

"Yeah, I already get what you're trying to do." Phil looked at Avegaille, who was looking somewhere else. "Anyway, you're not doing anything for this day are you?"

Charlie noticed the conversation of the two trainers from his spot in the table and decided to have some fun and interrupt their conversation. He crept into the floor until he was close to his trainer to surprise her.

" Hey, what are you talking about with Phil? " Charlie asked in a teasing manner to Avegaille. He quickly stood up from the ground as he looked at Avegaille.

"Charlie!" Avegaille exclaimed, with a slight blush coming out of her face. "What...what do you want?" She looked directly at her Pokémon.

" Nothing, just thought that I could join your conversation, " Charlie replied as he smiled at his trainer. " So, can I, please, please, please? "

"No, you...you can't," Avegaille replied, getting a bit annoyed. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

" Yeah, sure, that's what you always say, " Charlie said in a way he knew what is going on. He knew that there was something going on between Avegaille and Phil. He looked at them even closer." Anyway, if you need, I'll be with the other Pokémon which are part of my new friends. "

Charlie walked off, going back to the table in which the food there was emptied out. It seems that the others have finished eating everything on the table.

Avegaille then got back to where she was on. She still was having a conversation with Phil. She couldn't think of anything else to talk about and they can't just go since they have to keep an eye on the Pokémon that she and her friends had let out for a while. Phil didn't have much to talk about, so the two of them stood there on their spots for minutes.

---

While Avegaille and Phil are having a hard time making topics, Brendan and May are having the fun of their life. They have joined almost every event in the Battle Frontier in just a few minutes and had won a lot of points in exchange. The two of them are saving their points for something later. When the two of them are about to enter the next event, they saw a kid with shiny green hair, wearing a purple collared shirt opened out with a black long sleeved shirt worn inside it. He was wearing green pants, which matched his green hair. Brendan thought it was Wally with another outfit, so he decided to approach him immediately.

"Just what are you doing here!" Brendan asked the boy demandingly as he quickly went near him. May was following him.

"Do I know you?" the boy asked Brendan in a confused manner.

"I've known you anywhere with that green hair, Wally!" Brendan exclaimed out.

"You know, you shouldn't be jumping to conclusions," May warned as she held to Brendan's shoulder to stop him from moving any further.

"Wally? No, my name's Drew and if you're challenging me to a battle, I won't do it," he explained himself. He took out a Pokéball from his belt.

"Why so?" May asked as she looked at Drew in a serious way. She let go of Brendan's shoulder.

"I'm a Pokémon Coordinator, I only specialize in contests, not battles," Drew replied as he looked at the two trainers. He started to chuckle a little. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Well, actually, there's four of us but..." Brendan started but was cut off by Drew's laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" May asked Drew as she was starting to get worried.

"Nothing, it's just that just seeing you two together makes me think that, well, that both of you make such a cute couple," Drew explained as he continued laughing.

"Okay, this guy is even more creepier than that weirdo Wally," Brendan murmured to himself as he was starting to get irritated.

Drew stopped laughing as he looked at May. He noticed that May was looking at her Pokénav, checking on the Hoenn Region Map.

"If you're a Pokémon Coordinator, shouldn't you be in Lilycove?" May asked Drew after she finished looking at her Pokénav.

"Well, actually, I'm also a trainer, but that's just my secondary thing," Drew explained. "I've got enough badges to fly me around here and there, but mostly I rent out a room in a hotel rather than in a Pokémon Center."

"Once I get to Lilycove, I want to try this whole new Pokémon Contest thing," May said to herself in an excited manner. She turned around as she saw Avegaille and Phil approaching her with all of their Pokémon following them. Her Pokémon and also Brendan's Pokémon was also with them.

"So, what's been happening here?" Phil asked as he went near Brendan. He noticed the guy that May was talking to. "And who is that guy?"

"He calls himself Drew," Brendan replied. Then, he looked at the guy suspiciously. "I think he's just Wally in another outfit."

Phil started to laugh, knowing that Brendan is making the biggest mistake of his life. He knew how Wally looks, even on the shape of his body and his appearance. And the guy that they were in front of is definitely not Wally. But then, he remembered the guy now, just seeing him.

"Aren't we an enthusiastic trainer?" Drew asked as he smiled and looked at May. "Anyway, once you get to Lilycove, just be sure to look for me around the Pokémon contest hall there." Then, he noticed Phil who was talking to Brendan. He knew who he was, so he quickly approached him.

"Drew? Is that really you?" Phil asked as he quickly went closer and hugged him. "It's been quite a while. So, what have you been up to?"

"Still competing in contests," Drew replied as Phil released him. He noticed that Phil had changed quite a lot too. "I just came here to see the new attraction that they built over the old contest hall."

"Yeah, it's so sad, isn't it?" Phil asked in a sad way. He looked around and saw Avegaille talking to her Pokémon again. Then, he knew that May and Brendan haven't introduced themselves to Drew yet, since they have mistaken him for Wally. "Oh, Drew, by the way, these are my friends, Brendan, the guy who mistaken you for someone else and May, the girl that you're talking to." Then, he looked at Avegaille who was still talking to her Pokémon. "And finally, that's Avegaille over there, the one talking to her Pokémon."

"Well, at least now I know that you're not going on your Pokémon Journey alone," Drew remarked. He sent out his Roselia from the Pokéball that he was holding. "So, what Pokémon did you got as your starter?"

"I've got a Treecko as a starter, at least the two of us have the same Pokémon type," Phil replied as Terk went near him. "He evolved into a Grovyle while I was training him."

"That's good to know." Drew smiled at Phil. He looked around and saw Phil's friends doing different things. May and Brendan were arguing to each other while Avegaille is still talking to her Pokémon. Then, he looked back at Phil. "You're not getting tired of hanging out with your new friends, are you?"

"No, they're fine with me," Phil replied as he looked at Drew.

"By the way, it's your birthday, right?" Drew asked as he handed over to Phil a box wrapped in a fancy paper.

"I thought you didn't know," Phil started. He held the box in his hand.

"How could I not forget?" Drew asked. "We're friends when you were still in Lilycove. I was there to make things fun for the two of us. But we had different interests. You like to be a trainer while I wanted to be a coordinator."

While Phil and Drew were sharing their past moments, Avegaille was still talking to her Pokémon, about how really feels about Phil. All of her Pokémon were listening. May and Brendan's Pokémon were with their trainers, trying to figure out how to end the argument.

"Charlie?" Avegaille looked at her Pokémon with a slight nervousness.

" Yeah? " Charlie asked as he went closer to his trainer.

"You're not going to tell anyone about what I said to you and your team mates, are you?" Avegaille asked.

" What? You mean about you crushing on Phil? " Charlie asked innocently. He saw that Phil was already behind Avegaille. he knew that Phil had heard every single word he had said.

"Um, yeah, that," Avegaille finally said as a slight blush from her face appeared.

"Hey, Avegaille," a voice from behind her called out.

"Huh?" Avegaille turned around as she saw Phil with Drew. Her nervousness was getting into her again. "P-phil?"

"Um, yeah," Phil replied as he shrugged. "Anyway, I want you to meet my friend, Drew."

"D-drew?" Avegaille asked, still nervous. "Is h-he y-your f-friend?"

"Are you all right?" Phil asked as he was starting to get worried. He looked at Avegaille in a puzzled way.

"U-um, y-yeah, I'm f-fine," Avegaille replied, still nervous. She was blushing and she didn't even know it because she was too nervous to know about it.

_Gee, I can't believe Phil hasn't told me that someone is already liking him, _Drew thought to himself. He continued to watch Avegaille and Phil's conversation. _Well, at least he's following into my footsteps, seeing that at least a girl likes him..._

---------------------

_End of chapter 17_

_I'm not going to say anything anymore… just go on and read the next chapter, if there is any…_


	18. Time To Do It All Again!

_Yeah, chapter 18, in which Linole or Ziggy still has his old name… take it away, Ziggy!_

_Ziggy (looks at the screen): What am I supposed to do again?_

_Me (sweat-drops): You're supposed to annoy me with all of your naïveness and insults..._

_Charlie (interrupting): Now, I'm seeing that you're not very good at this..._

_Ziggy: Sorry, just got a little out of control... Anyway, what's up with this chapter? Why do we have to annoy the writer? When will this fan fiction end?_

_Charlie: Now that's more like it..._

_Me (sweat-drops again): Oh, well, while I answer Ziggy's questions, why not read Chapter 18?_

_Random Fact Of the Story: Okay, so, I'm going to be doing this again, since you **may** (no, not the character May... lol) get confused with the whole Drew thing... Anyway, this is the same Drew from the anime in which he is May's rival. But in this fan fic, we'll make him Phil's friend when the two of them were younger and even now but he'll be May's rival once the four trainers get to Lilycove._

_New Feature: Some things that **may** (please for the second time, I'm not referring to the May character in my fan fic!) guide you in this story_

_--- - (new scene)_

_---_

_(italicized text) - flashback_

_---_

_ - Pokémon translated talk_

_If the greater than and less than characters don't appear, probably there's something wrong with this website!_

_Disclaimer: Please note that I don't own Pokémon. People around who make fan fictions about Pokémon do this, so I'm going to it also... What? There **may** be people who will tell you I own Pokémon? _

_Please see how I'm emphasizing on the **may** word so much.... Thank you...._

_(If the asterisks above don't appear, then there's something really wrong with this site that's viewing this fic....Note: I'm also posting this chapter at Fan , so don't even ask why I keep making these notes about the keyboard characters...)_

_Anyway, here's chapter 18, after all of those notes and intros above...._

------------------------------

Chapter 18 - Time To Do It All Again!

Last time we left...okay this line is getting boring....Anyway, back to where I was narrating.... Phil had met his childhood friend Drew while touring Battle Frontier. Phil had also introduced to Drew all of his new friends that he was going with on his journey. Drew had noticed quite a lot on how much Avegaille was crushing on him but he didn't want to let his friend know it right now. As for May and Brendan, both of them had sent back all of their Pokémon into their balls as they wanted to go to the next Battle Frontier event, which was in front of them.

As for Avegaille, she was still having a little trouble just talking straight to Phil. Charlie, Ziggy, Gil and Tike were just right behind her, watching her every move.

"Avegaille," Phil said as he looked at Avegaille's eyes.

"Huh?" Avegaille looked at Phil as she saw how much Phil is looking at her.

" Okay, this is getting out of hand... " Charlie murmured to his team mates.

" You're not thinking they're going to kiss right in this public place? " Ziggy asked out of curiosity.

" Yuck! That's even more disgusting than eating a Wrumple, " Gil grossed out.

" How does a Wrumple taste like? " Tike asked, wondering as he looked at Gil.

" Why don't you ask Sean, he'll know how a Wrumple tastes like, " Gil suggested as tried to look around for Sean but couldn't find him. He turned back to Tike. " Sorry, I couldn't find him... Maybe some other time... "

" That's okay, " Tike said as he turned back to the trainers who were about to make a romantic scene.

Well, it wasn't a romantic scene exactly... These Pokémon could be so exaggerating! (looks at Avegaille's Pokémon with a mean look)... Phil just wanted to thank Avegaille for the things she did to him to make him this happy. He also told to Avegaille how he met Drew in the first place, while he was in Lilycove.

---

_There was a house set at Lilycove City, particularly near the view point of the sea. Next to it was another house. And in these houses live two boys with their parents. Both families have never met each other until now..._

_While a young Phil, about five years old, was playing outside his house so that he can see the beauty of the city, he saw a kid sitting on the porch of his house. The kid was really bored and couldn't find anything else to do. This kid was the young Drew. Phil approached Drew even if he have never known him yet._

_"Hi, I'm Phil," Phil introduced himself. He was holding a Pokédex that he borrowed from his father. "Are you doing anything?"_

_"No, and by the way, my name's Drew," Drew replied as he stood up. He noticed the Pokédex Phil was holding. "Cool gadget... What is it?"_

_"It's a Pokédex," Phil replied as he showed the device and gave it to Drew for a while. "It automatically records the data of any Pokémon you have seen or caught."_

_"I wish I could get my own starter Pokémon soon, it'll be so fun to travel the world, facing danger in your adventure," Drew said out loud. "Then, maybe if I grow older, I could be the next Pokémon Champion."_

_"Hey, look at what they're doing over there," Phil exclaimed out as he saw a construction site which was in front of the Pokémon Center._

_"It must be that new building," Drew said as he looked at the construction site. "I wonder what kind of business they're holding up there?"_

_"We'll just have to wait, now won't we?" Phil asked as he looked at Drew._

_Years have passed a lot as Phil and Drew got older until they reached the age of eleven. This was the only time when Phil had to move to Littleroot Town to start off his journey. Before he left, he wanted to know if Drew is still continuing his dream as a Pokémon Champion but that changed when the new Contest Hall was finished in Lilycove when they were seven. Drew didn't want to be a trainer anymore but rather to be a coordinator. Phil was happy for him for making such decision as he left with his family to finally say goodbye to his friend and move on..._

---

"Anyway, that's just about it..." Phil finally said as he finished his story. He looked at Avegaille. "How about you? Do you have any friends in Cinnabar Island that you have left behind and want to see again?"

"No, actually, I never had any friends while I was in Kanto," Avegaille replied with a slight anger in her face. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't even want to know why," Phil just said after hearing what Avegaille said.

Then, Drew tapped Phil on the shoulder as Phil turned around and looked at him. He and his Roselia looked very determined.

"I know that my second job is a trainer, but I can still be as good as a trainer," Drew started to Phil. "So how about it? A match just between you and me..."

"You want to battle?" Phil asked, very confused.

"I don't care if one of us loses, I just thought it would be fun," Drew said without a worry. "And to see if we could still make out promise..."

"Oh, yeah, once we got out starter Pokémon, we would battle..." Phil said out. He took out a Pokéball from his belt. He sent out Terk. "All right, go Terk!"

"Roselia, do you thing!" Drew exclaimed as Roselia went into the battle scene.

" Whoever wins this battle, I don't know what you get, but anyway... Let's get this battle started! " Charlie declared out. Drew couldn't understand a single word he was saying.

"Translation, whoever wins this battle, he doesn't know what you guys would get but anyway, let's get this battle started!" Avegaille translated out for Drew.

"You're creeping me out..." Drew looked at Avegaille in a paranoid way. "How can you understand Pokémon talking? It's so unnatural..."

Avegaille just shrugged as Phil and Drew started the battle. Although Phil doesn't have a type advantage to Drew's Pokémon, he did have a move advantage against him.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance!" Drew called off.

"This is a battle, not a contest..." Phil said as he sweat-dropped, by seeing the beautiful appeal that Roselia's move made. He looked at Terk. "Terk, use Fury Cutter!"

"Yeah, like I don't know that," Drew said sarcastically.

Terk began hitting Roselia a lot, with each move getting stronger. Drew couldn't do a thing but watch his Roselia faint. Drew wasn't disappointed after that, knowing that he could use some more training to his Roselia.

"Thanks Phil, that was a great battle," Drew said as he took out Roselia's Pokéball and sent her back.

"I was hoping that I could battle you one day when we're getting the Pokémon League Champion Title, but I guess that'll never happen, seeing you becoming a coordinator," Phil added off.

"How about contests? A trainer can still become a coordinator," Drew remarked. "I'll see you and your friends in Lilycove." He took out another ball from his pocket as he sent out Masquerain.

"Hey, wait, the battle isn't over yet!" Phil called off after seeing that Drew had another Pokémon. But it was too late. Drew had already flown off with his Pokémon to go back to Lilycove.

"He's kinda weird himself," Avegaille remarked after Drew left. She looked at Phil. "By the way, since it's still your birthday, you should enjoy the events here..."

"Yeah, you're right," Phil agreed as he looked at Avegaille. "So, you want to do the events here together with me?" He smiled as he waited for Avegaille's answer.

Avegaille blushed as Phil asked her that question. She didn't know what to say next. Her Pokémon quickly went in front of Avegaille as they looked at Phil.

" Hmm, I think this is it... " Ziggy whispered to everyone.

"Okay, I think we can go now," Avegaille replied after some thinking. She took out all of the Pokéballs of her Pokémon to send them back. "Just as soon as I send my Pokémon back to their balls."

"I should probably do the same," Phil said as he took out Terk's ball and sent him back to his ball.

---

Well, the day has passed and it was almost night time. So, anyway, the four trainers had enjoyed whatever the events are in Battle Frontier. They decided to stay at Slateport's Pokémon Center for the night since it might take them a while to get back to Mauville at this time. Well, the rooming system is the same though. May and Avegaille stay in one room while Brendan and Phil stayed in another. Maybe it's better this way.

While Brendan and Phil are in the other room, May and Avegaille were talking about of what they did while they were in Battle Frontier, since both of them haven't talked much earlier. All of their Pokémon were out from their balls also, making their own conversation. May was sitting on the bed that was going to sleep on while Avegaille was standing and looking through the window. Then, she heard what Charlie was narrating to everyone, so she decided to come closer to hear more of it.

" So, anyway, there she was, trying to- "

" Just what are you trying to narrate to us? " Terra asked, interrupting Charlie's story. " Is this about your trainer? "

" Please, Terra, you're putting off the fun out of my narration, " Charlie pointed out as he looked at the Combunsken.

" Whatever. " Terra turned around away from Charlie.

" Anyway, like I was saying, there she was, trying to make her way out of the building when this Pokémon suddenly appeared right in front of her, " Charlie narrated out. The rest of the Pokémon in the room was listening to him.

" Then, what happened? " Ziggy asked as he was getting excited to see what happens.

" Then, a man comes out from out of nowhere and tosses out a Pokéball to this Pokémon, " Charlie continued. " The man had captured the Pokémon even without weakening it. Now, everything else seems to be a blur to me after that... "

"I'll tell you what happens next, my dad scolded me for going to the abandoned mansion in Cinnabar Island after that incident," a voice from behind Charlie added. Charlie looked up and saw his trainer behind him.

"I thought you couldn't go to that abandoned mansion," May reminded Avegaille. She was also listening to Charlie's story before she knew it was Avegaille in Charlie's story.

"Yeah I know, but I was so hard-headed back then, I still decided to go there without a Pokémon," Avegaille said as she turned to May. Then, she looked at Charlie again. "And Charlie was the Pokémon who attacked me!"

"No wonder he knows how much you sneaked in to the mansion," May remarked as she watch Avegaille gave Charlie a mean look.

" What? I was a wild Pokémon back then, " Charlie said to Avegaille innocently.

"Sure you are," Avegaille said sarcastically to Charlie. Then, she turned to May. "My mom was so furious when she found out about me trying to explore the abandoned mansion she grounded me for two months."

"Okay, I've got nothing else to say," May finally said to Avegaille. She stood up from the bed that she was sitting on. Then, she started to pace around.

" What are you doing? " Terra asked as May stopped pacing.

"Just trying to think up of something," May replied to Terra. Then, she looked at Avegaille. "Hey, Avegaille, do you know at least someone of your age back in Cinnabar?"

"I don't recall much." Avegaille started to think of whatever happened to her in Cinnabar Island. Then, it finally came to her. She didn't spend much of her time in Cinnabar but rather at Viridian City, where she studied at Pokémon Trainer School.

"Well..." May looked at Avegaille excitedly. All of the Pokémon inside the room were also looking at Avegaille, waiting for her to tell whatever things she has to tell.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell," Avegaille finally said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at her even more attentively. "It all starts when my parents decided that I should learn more than what I am seeing..."

---

_In south-west of Kanto, there stood an island. And if there's an island, you might think of two things, if it's deserted or a vacation spot. Well, this island is neither one of those things. It's almost like a city. And this island is Cinnabar._

_One of the distinguishing features of Cinnabar is that there were a few families living in it, since the island's mostly occupied by the research lab and the gym. The most main attraction of the island is the old abandoned Pokémon mansion. Because it is so abandoned, wild Pokémon now live in it, which makes it a dangerous place._

_Inside one of the houses of Cinnabar, there was a young girl who was in her room, crouching down on the floor, just trying to wait for something to happen. It was young Avegaille. Back then, she was wearing eyeglasses. Avegaille was getting bored, seeing that she couldn't do anything around the house. And she can't go outside either because she's grounded for sneaking into the abandoned mansion._

_Then, the door of Avegaille's room bursted opened as her parents came inside. Both of them seem to be very excited. The expression of her parents made Avegaille really confused._

_"Avegaille, guess what?" Mrs. Amethyst asked as Avegaille lifted her head and looked at her parents._

_"I'm not a mind reader," Avegaille protested as she looked at her parents again. She looked directly to them even more until something came to her. "Wait, you're going to enroll me to a school?" Her parents looked at each other and shrugged as Avegaille stood up from the floor._

_"Hmm, smart for a psychic girl," Mrs. Amethyst murmured out. "Yeah, we're going to enroll you to a school in Viridian City."_

_"Well, its sort of a punishment, actually," Mr. Amethyst added. "You're going to be staying there for a year."_

_"Okay, at least I'll won't be bored, doing nothing in this house," Avegaille said. "When do I leave?"_

_"Tomorrow," both of her parents said together._

---

"You have weird psychic powers?!" May asked as she looked at Avegaille in a paranoid way. Then, she looked at Avegaille in an excited matter.

"Don't push it," Avegaille murmured as she looked at May. "And no, I don't use my powers to cheat! I don't even know how I got these powers in the first place..."

" Wait, I'm going off the topic here, but what happens next to the story? " Terra asked as she looked at Avegaille in an excited matter.

"Wait, before you start, is your powers also your reason why you can command how your Pokémon to attack without talking?" May asked.

"Well, um, uh, no," Avegaille replied. She was started to get freaked out by May's questions. "They just attack, don't know why either."

" There's too much loyalty from them," Bell interrupted May and Avegaille. She flew into May's head. " If we were that loyal to you, we would do any attack to win for you. "

" I always thought it was something else, " Sean murmured to himself. Then, he looked at Gil and Tike, who were getting along pretty good. He decided to join them.

"Okay, so now, back to the story," Avegaille interrupted everyone.

---

_Leaving Cinnabar Island and traveling through the seas until reaching Pallet Town, Avegaille and her parents just got on the bus to get to Viridian City. Upon reaching Viridian City, Avegaille met a girl the same age as her when she got out of the bus, carrying a suitcase. Her new outfit was her school uniform for the year she's going to be studying in Pokémon School. The girl approached Avegaille as Avegaille tried to calm down from all of her nervousness._

_"Um, hi," the girl greeted. She was wearing the same outfit as Avegaille. Her long brown hair was all settled in a ponytail, although she still has some hair hanging around her forehead. "You're going to be studying here too?"_

_"Yeah," Avegaille replied as she nodded. "I'm Avegaille and you are?"_

_"Blue," she replied. Avegaille's reaction to the name made her feel a bit confused. "I know, it's a weird name but my parents love to give out color names..."_

_"Okay, I now know why," Avegaille finally said._

_"There aren't many students in Viridian," Blue remarked. "So, it'll make it more fun, seeing that everyone can interact with each other."_

_"Yo, Blue!" a voice from behind Avegaille called out._

_"Oh, Gary, what do you want now?" Blue asked sarcastically as a boy in another uniform, wearing long pants and a long sleeved shirt, approached her. The boy was also wearing a necktie._

_"Let's just see if you can survive this school for one year!" Gary snorted as he laughed maniacally._

_"Okay, you're creeping me out here," Blue interrupted as Gary stopped laughing. "Just because you're Professor Oak's grandson doesn't mean you already know everything about Pokémon."_

_"Prof. Oak?" Avegaille asked, getting confused.._

_"Geez, where'd you come from? Cinnabar Island?" Gary asked as he looked at Avegaille._

_"Yeah," Avegaille replied. She was started to get even more nervous._

_"Why don't you pick on someone else, you jerk!" Blue exclaimed furiously as she looked directly at Gary._

_"Yeah, that's right, why don't you pick on someone else, you big jerk!" a voice behind Blue called out._

_---_

_End of Chapter 18_

_Well, basically, this story is full of flashbacks, if you can't get what the title means. Anyway, that's the end of it._

_Ziggy (interrupting): Is Avegaille really psychic?_

_Me (sighing): Well, yes, but it's still developing, so she can't control it..._

_Ziggy (disappointed): Oh, and I wanted her to tell me the winning lottery numbers before it gets announced._

_Me: She doesn't use those powers for cheating ,okay?_

_Ziggy: Okay..._


	19. A Big Turn Of Events!

_Okay, here's Chapter 19, and as a tradition thing, Pokémon interrupt me... and by the way, it's almost Christmas and I have to finish this.... anyway, there's no Christmas special here.... everything goes just as ordinary events...._

_Ziggy (interrupting): Um, Avegaille, something's wrong with Charlie..._

_Me (very worried): WHAT?! What happened to him?_

_Ziggy (muttering): I think he's got Pokérus..._

_Me (very annoyed): Oh, you got me worried sick there.... don't worry, Pokérus is a good virus.... I think it'll make your Pokémon stronger_

_Ziggy: Okay, thanks for the note, and by the way, I think I also have Pokérus... What do I do?_

_Oh, what can I do to convince these Pokémon that Pokérus is a good thing? Anyway, here's Chapter 19...._

_Random Fact of the Story: Please note that 'Nicole' is not Blue's real name for the manga and the FireRed and LeafGreen games. I just made that up, since it's kind of suitable for her._

-----------------------

Chapter 19 - A Big Turn Of Events

So, the last time we left, Avegaille's flashback was a bit hanging, so here's the continuation... May and the rest of the Pokémon are still listening to her though, so don't worry....

---

_In Viridian City, just outside Pokémon Trainer School, there were three students. One of them is Avegaille, a young Avegaille to be exact and her newly found friend, Blue. But there was also a guy in spiky brown hair, in which his ego reached the skies. His name, Gary Oak. The three of them were talking, well, actually this is going to be an argument if Gary continues to make insults. Then, from behind Blue, was a kid with black hair, wearing a cap. His uniform is the same as Gary's. Blue was really surprised when she turned around to see who it was._

_"Yo! Ash Ketchum! What do you want?" Gary called out, seeing Ash approaching him. "Are you also going to defend these defenseless girls?"_

_"Nicole, you should really stay away from Gary," Ash told Blue in a teasing manner for Gary. "He's just a senseless jerk who would blab about nothing to you all day."_

_The statement Ash said made Blue laugh so hard. Then, she noticed Avegaille looking at her, in a confused way._

_"Nicole?" Avegaille was really confused upon seeing that Ash was referring to Blue. She looked at Blue to get the truth out of her._

_"Um, that's my real name," Nicole replied nervously as she sweat-dropped. "Blue is just my other name... Most people call me Blue. Ash is the only one who knows my real name..."_

_"Yeah, right... Nicole!" Gary snorted. He started to laugh again. "I think it's better if I called you Blue!"_

_"See what I mean..." Nicole said to Avegaille after hearing out Gary._

_Then, from a distance, Avegaille saw a middle aged woman approaching them. She was wearing a teacher's uniform which only means that she's going to be her teacher for the whole year._

_"What's going on here?" the teacher asked demandingly. He saw Gary laughing so hard. "Gary Oak, what is so funny?"_

_"Um, uh, nothing, Miss Fern," Gary replied nervously as he began to sweat._

_"Blue, would you tell me what happened?" Miss Fern requested._

_"Well, it's just that Gary is been making fun of the new student and I was only trying to defend the new student and..."_

_"Okay, I had enough," Miss Fern said as she quickly went near Gary and took his arm. "As for you Gary, you're in for detention after school, although it's just the first day of school."_

_"Oh, damn it!" Gary murmured as the teacher dragged him to the school building. "Just you wait, I'll be back!"_

_"Ha, that's what Gary gets for making fun of everyone!" Ash remarked after seeing Gary being dragged to the school building. Then, he turned to Avegaille. "Hey, by the way, what's your name? I'm Ash Ketchum..."_

_"Avegaille Amethyst," Avegaille replied as Ash took out his hand and Avegaille shook hands with him._

_"So, you want to know how room services work here?" Nicole asked after Avegaille shook hands with Ash. Seeing the suitcase that Avegaille had, she wanted her to know more._

_"Well, at least I don't have to be roommates with that Oak kid," Ash remarked._

_"Yeah, that's because he didn't want to be roommates with you," Nicole interrupted. She turned to Avegaille. "There are only four students here, which means you and I get to be roommates."_

_"That's good to know," Avegaille said. "I wish that there was something else to do around here besides read books and take down notes..."_

---

"Oh, you're so lucky, studying with Gary, Ash and Blue," May exclaimed out excitedly. The, she turned around and started talking to herself. "So, Blue's real name is Nicole. I thought that was just a rumor."

"Okay, now you're creeping me out," Avegaille murmured as she sweat-dropped. She sat down in her bed. "Anyway, I haven't seen much of Blue after I finished Pokémon Training School. I was eight years old back then."

"I see..." May looked at her Pokémon, who were all getting sleepy. "Well, it's probably time for bed." She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Yeah, well, good night," Avegaille said as she yawned and lied down on her bed, without even using the blanket. She rested her head on the pillow as she began snoring.

"Okay, then, good night," May whispered as she looked around at the room for the light switch and turned it off. The room however, was so dark, she can't even find her bed. She called out Kathy to use Flash to at least light up the room for a little while. As doing upon so, May was finally able to get to her bed and rest on it too...

---

The next day, which is another day in Slateport, since that's where the gang is right now. Any who, the boys got up a bit early to do extensive training on Route 110. Since the girls stayed up a bit longer last night, they were still asleep in their room.

Inside the girls' room, everyone was sleeping peacefully in their spots except for Gil and Sean. Both of them are always waking up early, since after all, they are birds. Both of them decided to wake up everyone with their bird calls.

" WAKE UP EVERYONE! " Gil and Sean both said together loudly at the same time.

Everyone inside the room was very startled as they opened their eyes, sat up from their spots and looked around the room. Then, they all saw Gil and Sean near the window, wide awake.

" Hey! What's the big idea of waking us up like that?! " Charlie demanded.

" Yeah! And I was having a good dream too... " Terra added. She stood up from her spot and quickly approached the two birds near the window.

"Oh, man, what time is it?" Avegaille groaned as she looked around the room.

"Um, uh, nine 'o clock?" May replied doubtfully as she looked at the Fame Checker that was placed on the mini drawer besides her bed. She quickly got off from her bed and looked panicked-stricken. "Wow! We really slept in this time!"

"Well, we can still catch up with the guys if they already went off to Mauville earlier than us," Avegaille remarked. She got off her bed as May paced around the room, looking for something. "Um, uh, what are you looking for?"

"My bandana!" May exclaimed as she continued to look around for her bandana.

While May was looking around the room for her bandana, Terra decided to talk to Charlie for a while. Finally, Avegaille noticed that she couldn't recognize May without her bandana but seeing that she just recognized her, it must mean that May is just wearing her bandana now without May herself noticing.

"Um, yeah, is it the one in your head?" Avegaille asked as she sweat-dropped and pointed to the direction of May's head.

" She must have forgotten to remove it last night, " Bell, the Beautifly, whispered to Kathy, the Skitty, as she started to snicker.

"Ha, ha, very funny," May said sarcastically upon hearing Bell's remark.

" Speak for yourself, " Terra whispered to Charlie. Both of them started to chuckle.

"All right, that's enough!" May exclaimed furiously, after seeing that half of the Pokémon in the room were laughing at her.

" You have such a high temper, " Terra remarked as she went near her trainer while May sat in the bed she slept on last night. " We're just joking around... "

"You're such a happy-go-lucky type of Pokémon," May remarked to Terra. Since she has been observing Terra's attitude for the past days, that is the only thing that she could say.

" Yeah, I know, isn't it just grand? " Terra asked as she walked off and went back to Charlie.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," May said as she sighed and looked at Avegaille.

"Ziggy, guess what time it is?" Avegaille asked as she approached her Linoone.

" Um, about nine-thirty? " Ziggy replied in a confused way.

"Well, yes, it is, but before we leave Slateport I have to do a little something with you," Avegaille said as she picked up Ziggy from the floor.

" This looks interesting... " Gil murmured to Sean, after hearing what Avegaille said to Ziggy.

---

After packing up everything and preparing all the things in their room, May and Avegaille got out of the Pokémon Center with all of their Pokémon back in their balls. But before the two of them left Slateport, Avegaille had to do something first.

"Hey! Where are you going?" May asked as she saw Avegaille going inside the house a few feet next to the Pokémon Center.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back!" Avegaille called off as she went inside the house.

"Yeah, whatever..." May murmured to herself. She sighed and looked around Slateport to see if there is anything she could do around before they go off the city.

---

Inside the house Avegaille entered, there was an old man sitting in a chair. He was really happy when he saw Avegaille as Avegaille went near her.

"Hello there! I'm the Name Rater! I'm very fortunate to see and rate the nicknames of your Pokémon... I might even help you change the nickname of one of your Pokémon.... so how about it?" he asked to Avegaille.

"Um, yeah, that's the reason why I came here..." Avegaille said as she took out a Pokéball and sent out Ziggy. "This is my Ziggy. I was wondering if..."

" You're going to change my name? " Ziggy asked, very depressed. " But I like my name now... " He started to whimper.

"No, no, I'm just going to add a new name to you," Avegaille explained as she tried to comfort the depressed Pokémon. Then, she started to think. "Okay, so maybe I'm just going to change your name..."

" Really? What is it then?" " Ziggy asked curiously after all that whimpering.

"Well, what do you want your Ziggy's new name to be?" the Name Rater asked.

"How about... Linole?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Ziggy.

" Yeah! I like it! It fits with my Wild Pokémon Name! " Ziggy exclaimed out, very happy.

"Okay, from now on, your Linoone will be known as Linole!" the Name Rater said happily. "How fortunate for you!"

"Come on, Linole, let's go!" Avegaille exclaimed as she picked up Linole from the floor. Then, she looked at the old man. "Oh, yeah, almost forgot, thanks for helping me out!"

"No problem," the Name Rater said happily.

" All right, a new name! " Linole exclaimed as Avegaille carried her and both of them got out of the house.

---

As Avegaille got out of the house, she saw that May was impatiently waiting for her. She didn't know what to say next, as she still continues to carry Linole in her arms. But she was also having a little problem carrying the heavy but small Linoone so she decided to put Linole in the ground for a while.

"Gee, what did you in there?" May asked in an impatient mood.

"I just changed Ziggy's nickname," Avegaille replied. "I needed a little help, so I decided to visit the Name Rater."

"Okay, now let's go!" May exclaimed out as she took out her Acro Bike from her bag and got on it.

"Hmm, okay, Linole come back!" Avegaille called out as she took out Linole's Pokéball.

" I'll be back! " Linole said as red light came out from the ball and made him insert into the ball.

Avegaille clipped the Pokéball that she was holding into her belt. May was testing her Acro Bike by doing Bunny Hops while she waited. Then, May noticed that Avegaille was done talking with her Pokémon so she stopped doing Bunny Hops.

"You named your Ziggy, Linole?" May asked upon hearing Avegaille call Ziggy in his new name. "Gee, I know it's fits well with his Wild Pokémon Name but..." She paused for a while.

"What?" Avegaille asked as she reached for her backpack and took out her Acro Bike. She unfolded it and got on it.

"Oh, nothing, forget what I said," May said. "Come on, let's go to Mauville!" She pedaled on her bike and took off.

"Okay, wait up!" Avegaille called off as she followed May while riding on her Acro Bike.

---

At Mauville City, Brendan and Phil had just finished training their Pokémon and now ready to challenge the gym leader of Mauville City. Both of them didn't seem to care now if the girls are looking around to find them since they didn't tell to them where they are. It was Phil's turn to challenge the gym leader since Brendan had finished his turn. They were facing Wattson, the gym leader of Mauville City.

"Oh, what's a little kid such as you are doing here?" Wattson asked Phil. "By the way, my name's Wattson, if you don't know it yet." He started to laugh cheerfully.

"What's up with that laugh?" Brendan asked Phil. He was starting to get freaked out.

"Hmm, well, I don't know but whatever it is, maybe he just likes to do it," Phil replied as he took out a Pokéball.

"All right, let's see if you can stand against my Electric Pokémon!" Wattson exclaimed. He took out a Pokéball as the wide screen on the wall behind him lit up, revealing Phil's picture and his picture.

Phil went off to the other side of the battle stadium as Brendan followed him. Wattson tossed out a ball and sent out Magneton as Phil sent out Mark.

"Hmm, this should be interesting, seeing that Magneton is part Steel," Brendan said to himself.

"Magneton, use Spark!" Wattson called out to his Pokémon.

"All right, Mark, use Earthquake!" Phil ordered.

The ground started to tremble really hard, as Magneton charged up and tried to tackle Mark, but since the ground was trembling really hard, he couldn't even attack and he also fell off from his spot, making him faint also.

"Where'd you get the Earthquake move?" Brendan asked Phil after Wattson sent back Magneton and sent out Voltrob.

"Isn't it nice to have good friends?" Phil asked back to Brendan.

----------------------------

_End of Chapter 19_

_Linole (very excited): Oh, boy, a new name for me!_

_Me (sweat-dropping): Okay, I get it... you don't have to be all that excited...._

_Linole: But I'm the only one in the story who had its name changed...._

_Me: Oh, it's just the beginning.... more things will be happening as the chapters process...._

_Charlie (interrupting): That's right, more exciting and climatic things will be happening...._

_Well, that's the end of Chapter 19, I don't get the title myself but hey... maybe it has to do with Ziggy or Linole or maybe Phil...._


	20. A Different Type Of Assisting!

_Linole (interrupting the writer): Okay, what are you doing?_

_Me (sweat-dropping): Um, I haven't even started talking to the readers yet! Just what in the world are you asking about?!_

_Linole (very nervous): Um, uh, nothing actually, just trying to find out what are you doing..._

_Me (getting annoyed): Why don't you just play with Charlie for a while. I have to talk with the readers...._

_Linole (murmuring): Okay..._

_So, while Linole plays with Charlie, let's see what's going to be in for Chapter 20. Yeah! I did it, I finally reached Chapter 20 within just one month, I suppose... So, anyway, after all that waiting, here's Chapter 20...._

-------------------------------

Chapter 20 - A Different Type Of Assisting?!

While Brendan and Phil are inside the gym, May and Avegaille finally arrived at Mauville City again, with their bikes. It didn't take them a lot of hours to get there since they are after all, riding a bike. Anyway, both of them placed their bikes in their bags as they entered the gym to see whatever is going on.

As May and Avegaille entered the gym, they felt the trembling of the ground, seeing that Mark is using Earthquake to attack its opponent. Avegaille looked at the big screen behind and on top of Wattson to see who was winning. She saw that Wattson had only one Pokémon left. She also saw that Phil is challenging Wattson. And the best part of it is that the TM she gave to Phil had a purpose.

"All right, Voltrob, come back!" Wattson called out as he sent back Voltrob to its ball. Then, he took out his last Pokéball and sent out...

"Oh, boy, it's a Manectric," Brendan said under his breath. He knew that Mark could beat up the Pokemon easily with its Earthquake move but he was still doubtful that Wattson could turn the tables around.

"I'm sure that Phil will do just fine," May remarked from behind Brendan. Apparently, Brendan didn't notice that May and Avegaille were already behind him, since he was too busy watching the battle scene.

"What the-" Brendan turned around and saw May and Avegaille. He was very surprised when he saw the two trainers.

"Hmm, I wonder what you and Phil were doing while we were asleep," May started out. She started humming.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Brendan exclaimed, getting annoyed with the humming.

"He just went out early with Phil so that they can train their Pokémon," Avegaille interrupted. She closed her eyes so that she can't see whatever reactions Brendan will make.

"Okay, you're freaking me out here!" Brendan exclaimed, hearing exactly what he was about to say. "What are you, some kind of psychic girl or something?"

"Okay, that's enough," May interrupted as she stopped Brendan from getting any closer to Avegaille. "Maybe it was just a wild guess. I mean, what you are doing is obvious, after all."

"Whatever." Brendan turned back to the battle scene in which Phil had just won while he was talking with May and Avegaille.

"And the winner is, Phil Beryl!" one of the trainers judging the battle announced to everyone.

"All right, we did it!" Phil exclaimed as he quickly went near Mark, his Makuhita.

" Uh, I'm getting dizzy with all the Earthquake moves, " Mark groaned out as Phil carried him in his arms.

"Congratulations, youngster," Wattson said cheerfully as he went near Phil. "For winning, I'm giving you the Dynamo Badge!"

Wattson handed to Phil a badge as Phil placed down Mark on the floor. Phil took the badge and placed it in his trainer card. But before Phil went to his friends, he had a question.

"You don't mind me asking, do ya, but why are you always cheerful?" Phil asked to Wattson.

"Well, it helps me live longer, seeing that I'm already old and been here in Mauville too long," Wattson explained. "It's my secret, young friend." He took something from his pocket. "I like your style... For that, here's a little something from me." He gave to Phil a TM.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

"Why don't you ask your young friend over there?" Wattson suggested as he looked at Avegaille.

"You mean, Avegaille?" Phil asked, seeing that Wattson is looking at Avegaille.

"Yes, her father seems to be an expert on TMs and HMs," Wattson replied. "I've heard of his family on my time around before. Anyway, I should be off now."

After that Wattson walked off as Phil approached his friends that were behind him. Mark was right behind Phil. Avegaille was having a strange feeling inside herself again.

"Hey, Avegaille, can I ask you-"

"TM 34 contains Shockwave, it is an electric attack that is unavoidable," Avegaille replied very quickly. Then, she took a deep breath. "There, are you happy now?"

"Gee, I didn't even told you what the question was," Phil said. He looked at Avegaille in a weird way. "But how did you know-"

"Well, look at the time, well, we must be going now," May interrupted nervously as she went in front of Phil.

"Just what in the world is going on?" Brendan demanded.

"It's none of your business, Bread Head!" May exclaimed furiously as she looked at Brendan. She was started to get irritated again.

"Oh, yeah, well, it is so in my business!" Brendan protested.

"Um, can we do this outside?" Avegaille asked nervously as everyone looked at her.

---

"Okay, I had enough of you knowing everything before they were even revealed!" Brendan exclaimed out to Avegaille.

All of the four trainers were outside the gym, talking about whatever it is to be talked about. May and Phil were in the other side, whispering to each other while Brendan was shouting in front of Avegaille.

"Well, how about a battle, then?" Avegaille asked. "If you win, I'll tell you what's going and if you lose, I don't tell you what's going on and you can't make May tell whatever is going on either!"

"All right, fine!" Brendan exclaimed. He took out a Pokéball from his belt. "But you'll only have to use one Pokémon for the rest of the battle."

"Sounds good to me," Avegaille said as she shrugged and took out a Pokéball.

Both trainers stepped back to give space to the Pokémon Battle. Avegaille was on one side, near Route 117 while Brendan is on the other.

"All right, go, Kipp!" Brendan exclaimed as he tossed the ball he was holding and sent out Kipp.

"Okay, go, Linole!" Avegaille exclaimed as she tossed a ball and sent out her Linoone, Linole.

"Humph! I can't believe you're using a new Pokémon for this battle," Brendan smirked.

"Oh, he's not new," Avegaille said as Linole appeared from out of the light.

"Hey! That's Ziggy, but why? What? Oh, I'm getting confused..." Brendan held into his head with his hands, trying to get the confusion off of him.

"Linole, use Facade!" Avegaille ordered.

"Okay, where did she get that TM?" May asked as she looked at Phil and sweat-dropped. "My dad is the only one who uses that move for his battles."

"Well, you don't have to ask anymore, since we already know that Avegaille's dad is an expert on TMs and HMs and maybe that TM is one of the gift her dad gave to her," Phil replied as he looked at May.

"Oh, darn it, Kipp, use Mud Shot!" Brendan ordered, after seeing that Linole's Facade did a lot of damage to Kipp.

" Oh, if I must, " Kipp said to himself as he shooted out mud from his mouth.

Kipp's attacked actually hit Linole. Linole kept using Facade until Kipp fainted out. Then, Brendan sent out Ron, which had evolved into a Breloom. It knew a fighting move, which is an advantage for Brendan.

"Okay, Ron, use Mach Punch!" Brendan ordered.

"Linole, use Ice Beam!" Avegaille quickly ordered out.

While Linole and Ron attacked each other, May was thinking of all the moves that Linole knows recently. Then, finally came out of her.

"Wait, a Pokémon can learn only four moves and HM moves can't be remove, so Linole must only learn Dig, Facade, Surf and Rock Smash," May stated out. "But how come he knows Ice Beam? I don't get it..."

"Why don't you ask that to Avegaille later," Phil suggested upon hearing May.

"Okay, I will," May declared and continued to watch the battle. She saw that Linole had knocked out Ron and now Brendan had sent out Sandy, his Sableye.

" Okay, I'll take it from here, " Linole said to Avegaille. He started to create huge waves and crashed it down on Sandy.

The waves not only made Sandy weak, but it also made Brendan wet.

"Sandy, use Shadow Ball!" Brendan demanded.

" Why would you order something as stupid as that? " Sandy asked as she looked at Brendan. She also sweat-dropped.

"What are you talking about?!" Brendan asked furiously.

May and Phil started laughing when Brendan and Sandy were arguing about the move they should use for Linole.

" Um hello, we're dealing with a Normal Type here! " Sandy pointed out. " Normal types are not affected by Ghost Type moves! You should know that! You're the trainer! "

" Yeah, she's right! " Linole exclaimed as he attacked Sandy with Facade.

Sandy fainted out as Brendan took out a ball and sent the fainted Pokémon back. Finally, he sent out Sid, which evolved into a Nuzleaf. Brendan was losing hope, knowing that Linole could knock him out with just one hit.

"Sid, use Nature Power!" Brendan ordered. He looked at Avegaille, who wasn't doing anything and just watched Linole do whatever he wants to win the battle.

Linole started to shoot icy beams to Sid, freezing him up and also making him unable to attack. Brendan was getting a bit nervous, not knowing what to do now. Avegaille looked at Linole as Linole finally attacked with Facade, making Sid faint. Brendan sent back Sid to his ball as he looked at Avegaille in a doubtful way. Phil approached Brendan and went with him to the Pokémon Center.

"Okay, time for question," May interrupted as she approached Avegaille. "Okay, how did you made Linole forget Rock Smash, just like that?" She snapped her fingers.

"Here, hold this," Avegaille said as she took out a device from her backpack. It was like a remote control, but it only had five buttons on it. And one of the buttons says 'Forget.'

"What is this weird contraption?" May asked as she looked at the gadget carefully.

"Actually, my dad wanted me to test out that thing," Avegaille explained. "He sent it to me over the PC. It can make a Pokémon forget any moves, including HM moves."

"Oh." May gave back the device to Avegaille. "So, it works then, seeing that you made Linole forget Rock Smash."

"Yeah, but I'm sending it back to Dad to let him know that it works," Avegaille said as she placed the remote back in her backpack.

May looked around to see if she could ask Avegaille any more questions. Linole went near Avegaille as Avegaille took out a ball and sent Linole back to its ball.

"Okay, whose turn is it to challenge Wattson?" May asked Avegaille.

"Your turn," Avegaille replied as she looked at May. She attached the ball that she was holding into her belt.

"Fine, but you'll regret this," May murmured as she took Avegaille's arm.

"What are you doing?" Avegaille asked nervously as May held her arm.

"You're going to watch me battle, whether you like it or not!" May exclaimed as she dragged Avegaille while she walked into the gym.

---

Inside the gym, May and Avegaille looked around the gym and saw Wattson standing in the other side of the gym. Avegaille stayed on the spot that she was standing on while May approached Wattson.

"Oh? Another challenger?" Wattson asked as he looked at May. He took out a Pokéball from his pocket. "All righty then, let's get this battle started!"

"You got it!" May exclaimed as she went to the other side of the gym in which where Avegaille was, watching her. May stood on the circle, which designates the spot on where a trainer is suppose to stand.

Wattson sent out Voltrob as May sent out Kathy. Both Pokémon were standing in front of their trainers. The tension inside May made her nervous about the battle. Avegaille was watching carefully of what May will tell her Pokémon.

"All right, Kathy, use Assist!" May called out to her Pokémon. As Kathy did her Assist move, May noticed that none of her Pokéballs glowed. Somehow, she thought that there was something wrong but the last time she remembered ordering the Assist move, Kathy used one of Ziggy or Linole's moves.

"Oh, no, not again..." Avegaille groaned out as she looked into her belt and one of her Pokéballs glowed. It was Linole's Pokéball. Avegaille looked at the May's Pokémon on the field.

Kathy started to dig a hole underground as Voltrob was about to tackle Kathy with the charges on its body. May was relieved for now but she was still wondering how Kathy can use a move from a Pokémon not in her team.

"Hmm, wait, I'm still wondering..." Avegaille said to herself as she started to think.

Then, Kathy attacked Voltrob from behind it, fainting out the Pokémon easily. Wattson sent back the fainted out Pokémon immediately and sent out, Magneton. May was getting even more tensed, seeing that Assist can use any attack anytime.

But she didn't care. She still wants Kathy to use the move.

"Okay, Kathy, use Assist again!" May exclaimed. She pointed out to the Magneton.

"Huh?" Avegaille looked down on her belt as one of her Pokéballs glowed. This time, it was Charlie's Pokéball that was glowing. Avegaille couldn't understand why May's Kathy is getting moves from her Pokémon.

Kathy started to blow out heavy flames from its mouth as Magneton attacked her with Shockwave. Both attacks damaged each Pokémon. Kathy was starting to get tired as Magneton fainted out from the huge amount of fire. Wattson quickly sent back Magneton and sent out... Manectric.

"Oh, boy, here we go again..." Avegaille groaned out as she looked at the battle field. She looked at May, who was getting more tensed, although her Kathy had knocked out two Pokémon.

"Oh, man, I don't know if Assist would still turn out to be Dig," May murmured to herself as she started to sweat. She looked at Kathy, who was getting a bit tired.

"Okay, Manectric, use Shockwave!" Wattson called out.

"Kathy, use Assist!" May quickly ordered.

Again, one of Avegaille's Pokéball started to glow. This time, it goes back to Linole's ball. Kathy quickly dug up a hole, making the opponent's attack miss. Wattson didn't know what to order next, since it would just, so he told his last Pokémon to use Charge. Then, from behind Manectric, Kathy did her attack on him. Manectric was getting weaker but he still attacked Kathy with Shockwave. Seeing that he charged up before, the Shockwave move was even more powerful, making Kathy faint.

"All right, you did a very great job," May said as she sent back Kathy. Then, she took out another Pokéball and sent out...

"Terra?" Avegaille asked, very shocked. "Well, I know it's the last Pokémon but still..." She looked at Terra on the field.

"Okay, Terra, use Double Kick!" May quickly ordered.

"Manectric, use Shockwave!" Wattson called out.

Terra started to kick on Manectric as Manectric started to send out fast charges from its body. Terra was able to make Manectric faint out but Manectric's move also hit Terra. Wattson was out of Pokémon as he sent back Manectric to its ball. The big screen above Wattson flashed out May's picture, declaring the winner.

"Congratulations!" Wattson exclaimed happily as he approached May.

Avegaille went near May as Terra did the same. Both of them wanted to hear what Wattson had to say. Wattson took out something from his pocket.

"Why are you so happy?" May asked as she was starting to get freaked out.

"Well, I'm always like this," Wattson replied. He handed out to May a badge. "I think you earned this... it's the Dynamo Badge."

"Thanks," May murmured as she took the badge and took out her trainer card. She attached the badge into the card.

"Well, I have to go now," Wattson said to them. Then, he noticed Avegaille standing besides May. "Oh, yes, I wanted to talk to you since yesterday."

"Who? Me?" Avegaille asked, getting confused.

"Yes, you, he's talking about you," May cleared out.

"What could you possibly want from me?" Avegaille asked as she was starting to get nervous.

-------------------------------

End Of Chapter 20

So, guys, what do you think? I know it's taking a long time for the gang to get out of Mauville but this is all what I can do for now... Please give me your comments or reviews......

Linole (looking curiously at the screen): Um, uh, who are you talking to?

Me (sweat-dropping): Um, uh, just to those people reading this fic....

Linole (looks at the writer): Okay.... can you tell me the history of Pokémon?

Me (More sweat-drops): Um, it might take a while, but okay...

Well, that's the end of Chapter 20.......


	21. Tag Battle But It's Not Ash VS May!

_Hmm.... what was I supposed to do again? ... Oh, yeah, now I remember.... I have to introduce to you guys the next chapter!_

_Linole (interrupting the writer): Um, who are you talking to?_

_Me (very annoyed): Uh, just a bunch of people reading this fan fic...._

_Linole (looks at the screen): But I can see only the text you're typing now...._

_Me (sweat-dropping): That's because it hasn't been posted yet and.... oh, forget it!_

_Linole (very annoyed): I hate this job! Where is Charlie, anyway?_

_Me (sweat-dropping again): Um, uh, he's around here somewhere...._

_Okay, while I settle this conversation, why don't you read Chapter 21?_

_Do I really need to put the disclaimer thing? I said it before and I'll say it again, _

_I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT! _

_There, are you happy now?_

_Oh, yes, you probably wondering why there are minor spelling errors.... That's because I'm using Word Pad, since Microsoft Word always hangs up my computer..._

_EDIT: Good news, I'm using Microsoft Word now and I'm not having a single problem. You might see a lot of changes around here…_

_----------------------------_

Chapter 21 – Tag Battle… But It's Not Ash VS. May!

"Well, I don't know what Wattson wants from you, it certainly have something to do with your battles," May whispered to Avegaille. She looked at Wattson. "Um, you know what, I have to go now. I just remembered that I have something important to do..."

" I'm coming along too, " Terra added as May took her arm and dragged her out of the gym.

After May and Terra left, Avegaille looked at Wattson who seem to be looking at her in a cheerful way. Avegaille couldn't understand why either.

"Remember all of the battles that happened to you?" Wattson asked.

"Um, yeah," Avegaille replied. "Wait, you mean the battles when I arrived in Mauville?"

"Yes, my point exactly," Wattson replied. He knew that Avegaille was getting closer to knowing what's going to happen next.

"So, what about it?" Avegaille asked.

"Well, let's just say, I was there to see all the battles you have been through here, but not only in front of my gym but in Route 117...." Wattson started out.

---

After a few minutes, May had completely healed her Pokémon when she got out of the Pokémon Center as Avegaille got out of the gym. May wasn't sure about the expression Avegaille has in her face when she saw her. Avegaille quickly approached May as soon as she saw her.

"Come on, let's go," Avegaille quickly said to May. She started pulling May's arm.

"What? Go where?" May asked, getting confused. She tried to stop Avegaille from pulling her arm.

"Where's the next gym?" Avegaille asked quickly again as she let go of May's arm.

"Lavaridge Town, why?" May asked again, getting even more confused. She scratched her head.

"Hmm, well, I think it's best if we go now..."

"But you still haven't challenged Wattson yet," May quickly putted up.

"Um, about that..." Avegaille started out nervously.

"So, what about it?" May was giving her a suspicious look.

"Well, remember that Wattson wanted to talk to me about something..."

"Yeah, so?"

"He was watching me battle while I had all these battles in Mauville and outside Mauville... he said that I earned the Mauville gym badge because I'm going to defeat him anyway," Avegaille explained out.

"That's a surprise," May remarked. She folded her arms across her chest. "Probably, there's no one in this region who's going to defeat you anyway."

While Avegaille and May were talking, Brendan and Phil just came out from the Pokémon Center. Apparently, these two have been talking about something while they were in the center. May was there too, but she didn't exactly get what they're talking about. Brendan and Phil approached Avegaille and May who were near the north exit of Mauville City.

"All right, is everyone ready?" Brendan asked.

"Ready for what?" Avegaille asked, getting confused.

"To go to the next route," Brendan replied as he was starting to get annoyed again.

"Okay, let me check," Avegaille said as she took out her Pokénav and activated it to check on the Hoenn Region Map. "Hmm, we could go to Route 111, then, cross the desert if we had Go-go Goggles. But that would lead to Fallabor Town."

"You could go to Route 112 while you're at it so that we can use the cable car so that we can get to Lavaridge Town!" Brendan interrupted.

Avegaille looked at Brendan with irritation as the four of them decided to walk on. Brendan had to order one of his Pokémon to smash the rocks that were blocking the way that leads them to the further road. As the gang continued to walk along the route, they saw an interviewer and reporter standing in a corner, looking for someone.

"Look, over there!" the interviewer exclaimed out as the cameraman turned to the direction the interviewer was looking.

Brendan and Phil were a lot ahead from May and Avegaille. The interviewer was very surprised when she had spotted May and Avegaille. She and her partner quickly approached them.

"Both of you," the interviewer exclaimed out to May and Avegaille.

"Who? Us?" May asked as she looked around to see if the interviewer was referring to someone else.

"Yes, you two," the interviewer cleared out. "There's no one else around..."

"Who are you two?" Avegaille asked as she looked curiously at the interviewer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Gabby and this is my partner, Ty," she replied. "We search around the routes to find the best trainers around. We have a TV show about it."

"So, how about it? A tag battle?" Ty asked. He saw May and Avegaille's confused looks. "Um, to be precise, a two-on-two battle..."

"Well?" May turn to Avegaille.

"If you want too, then I guess I'll go along with it," Avegaille said as she looked at May.

"Great!" May exclaimed out as she turned to the reporters. "Okay, let's get started!"

"All right!" Ty exclaimed out.

May and Avegaille sent out Terra and Charlie as Gabby and Ty sent out Whismur and Magnemite. May had already a plan in her mind and she wanted to share it to Avegaille.

"Avegaille, you handle Magnemite while I handle Whismur!" May ordered out.

"Okay, then..." Avegaille turned to Charlie. "All right, Charlie, you know what to do!"

" You got it! " Charlie exclaimed out. He started to shoot flames out of his mouth aiming at the Magnemite.

"Terra, use Double Kick on Whismur!" May ordered out.

"Whismur, use Uproar!" Gabby ordered out.

While Terra attacked Whismur, Charlie had already fainted out Magnemite before it could even attack him. Whismur's Uproar damaged both Pokémon but Terra was able to faint it out. Ty was of course recording all of this with his camera. Gabby was so excited to see the results of the battle.

"That is one fine battle!" Gabby exclaimed out. Ty was still recording. "So, what do you both feel about the battle?"

"Um, exciting..." May replied nervously. She looked at Avegaille.

"Uh, appealing?" Avegaille said in confusion.

"Yeah! Of course! Those are great battle clinchers!" Gabby exclaimed out as she turned to Ty.

"Both of you are awesome!" Ty remarked. "I've got the whole shot here on camera!"

"Be sure to watch it on the television!" Gabby reminded to May and Avegaille.

"Okay, we will," May said as she and Avegaille continued to walk on, trying to catch up to Brendan and Phil.

---

Finally arriving at Route 112, Brendan and Phil had no idea of where the girls had gone to. Both of them were waiting for them near the Fire Path. While they waited, Brendan and Phil decided to release out Kipp and Terk.

" Uh, what could you possibly want now? " Kipp asked in irritation.

"Well, nothing... for now," Brendan replied as he looked at Kipp.

" So, where are the girls? " Terk asked. " Did you guys scared them away? " He started chuckling as Kipp joined him.

"No, and where did you get such ideas?" Brendan asked as he was started to get annoyed.

"Maybe they went through the desert," Phil guessed.

"No, they can't go there because they had to go through this Route and ride the cable car to get to Lavaridge," Brendan explained. "There is nothing in the desert route except another route leading to Fallabor Town!"

" You don't have to go all that berserk! " Kipp exclaimed. He was starting to get annoyed by his own trainer.

---

At Route 111, May and Avegaille had encountered a fork in which they can't decided where to go next. There were two new pathways they could go to. They could take the desert route or go to Route 112. But May and Avegaille only wanted to know where the boys have gone to.

"We could always call them in our Pokénav," Avegaille reminded to May.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" May exclaimed as she took out her Pokénav. Then, she started to push a few buttons until she was able to make contact with Brendan.

"Why do you always contact Brendan?" Avegaille asked as she was starting to get curious. "You can also ask Phil. I don't mind it."

"Um, uh, it's none of your business... okay," May replied in a nervous way as she looked back into her Pokénav.

---

Back at Route 112, that's where Brendan and Phil are right now, Kipp and Terk were having their own conversation as Phil joined in to listen to them. While Brendan waited, his Pokénav started to make ringing sounds.

"Who in the world could this be?" Brendan asked as he took out his Pokénav from his pocket.

"It must be from someone special…" Kipp stated out. He and Terk continued to laugh.

"Interesting, I should say," Terk added.

Brendan ignored the chuckling Pokémon as he activated the Trainer Call in his Pokénav. He looked in the screen and saw May in it.

"Just where are you now?" May asked furiously over the Pokénav.

Terk and Kipp sweat-dropped as they continue to listen whatever Brendan is going to say.

"Oh, yeah, well, we've been waiting for you here in Route 112," Brendan answered back. "So, where are you now, anyway?"

"Well, there is this fork thingy and we can't seem to decide which one to take," May replied over the Pokénav.

"Well, just take the Route that doesn't go to the desert," Brendan told to May.

"Whatever, Bread Head!" May exclaimed as the Pokénav screen turned blank.

" Why does May keep calling you 'Bread Head'? " Terk asked to Brendan as he began to laugh again.

"Yeah, I'm wondering too," Brendan said to himself as he began to think.

But to Brendan, that question doesn't seem to be a laughing matter.

-------------------------

_End Of Chapter 21 _

Wow, according to Microsoft Word, this chapter is seven pages long… Is that long enough for a chapter? I don't know, I just noticed it now… Anyway, Linole's gone for a while… so that means I'll be here by myself… I've done a lot of editing on this one to make sure that there are no spelling errors… thanks to Microsoft Word.. hmm, it doesn't seem to hang up anymore…


	22. Secret Base! What For!

Chapter 22, right? Oh, yeah, just messing with you. Anyway, I'm using Microsoft Word, so that there would be no more spelling errors going around… Okay, let's get started! Now, where are the usual Pokémon that would distract me?

_Gil (interrupting): Hiya!_

_Me (sweat-dropping): What happened to Charlie and Linole?_

_Gil (flying around me): Oh, them, they need a break, so they sent me to annoy you for a while..._

_Me (sweat-dropping even more): Was that really necessary?_

_Gil: Well, they said you need to be entertained by annoying you…_

_Okay… while I settle this new changes going on around, why don't you read chapter 22… oO;_

_Oh, yes, I'm also making big changes around starting with paragraphs and everything else you see here._

_And yes, I have actually played the Emerald version, so I'm going to properly arrange the events starting here…_

_-_

Chapter 22 – Secret Base! What For? 

"So, what are you thinking about?" Phil asked as he saw Brendan staring at something. He was really baffled with Brendan's sudden reaction.

"What?" Brendan turned around and looked at Phil.

"Never mind," Phil murmured and thought it would be best not to find out more about what Brendan is thinking.

" Brendan and May, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! " Kipp singed out as Terk continued laughing.

Phil sweat-dropped as Kipp and Terk continued to make fun of Brendan. But it seems that Brendan is not getting annoyed by the Pokémon's teasing at all. Phil didn't understand why, or maybe there is something between Brendan and May after all.

-

Back at Route 111, May and Avegaille had just finished making a call to Brendan. May had no idea whatsoever on what to do next except to follow what Brendan had just instructed to her.

"Hey, what's bothering you?" Avegaille asked as she looked at May with confusion.

"Um, uh, nothing," May replied nervously. She turned away from Avegaille.

"Come on, let's go this way," Avegaille said as she took May's arm and went off to go to Route 112.

-

At Route 112, May and Avegaille climbed through the pathway which leads to the cable car. They saw Brendan and Phil standing near the entrance of the Fire Path. May and Avegaille quickly approached them.

"What took you guys so long?" Brendan asked as he was starting to get irritated again. He started to tap his foot on the ground, waiting for their answer.

"I think I remember now… me and Avegaille had a two-on-two battle against some reporters," May replied as she looked up and placed her finger on her chin. Then, she looked at Brendan again. "And we got interviewed for winning the battle!"

"That means you guys get to be on TV!" Phil exclaimed out happily.

" Uh, um, what's a TV? " Terk asked as he scratched his head.

"Um, uh, we'll show one to you once we get to a town…" Phil said as he sweat-dropped. He took out his Pokéball and sent back Terk to his ball.

"Come, on, I don't think we have all day!" Brendan exclaimed out to everyone in an irritable way. He also took out Kipp's Pokéball as he sent back the annoying Pokémon.

"Whatever, Mr. Bread Head," May said sarcastically. She turned away from Brendan as she folded her arms across her chest.

Then, the four of them walked off at the east direction as they saw the cable car entrance but it was being blocked off by two Magma grunts. All of them were really puzzled to as of what's going on around.

"Sorry, you can't pass beyond this point," one of the Magma grunts said to them. "And you can't force us to battle you all either just because of this…"

"Fine," Brendan grumbled as he turned around and walked off.

Avegaille, May and Phil followed Brendan until they reached the entrance of the Fiery Path again. All of them didn't know what to do next.

"Well, we might as well find out where this goes," Brendan said to all of them as he entered the path.

Everyone else who was left behind followed Brendan. While they were inside, they are all starting to get that creepy feeling. The pathway had only a few light shining through and to make it worst, the ground is so warm, they could feel that there is some volcano activity below. But the good thing is that the Fiery Path is only short, in which they were all able to get out with relief.

"Finally, some light and air," May said in relief as she took a deep breath.

"Come on, I don't know what we're supposed to do but maybe we should go to Fallabor first," Brendan interrupted as he continued to walk off.

Avegaille sighed as she took out her Pokénav. She saw that Fallabor is a lot of more miles away. After she had finished looking at her Pokénav, she noticed that everyone else has walked off. Now, Avegaille doesn't know where they are.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" Avegaille asked herself as she quickly looked around.

Since there was no one else around, Avegaille decided to continue to walk off by herself until she could find everyone else. While at Route 112, she noticed that a guy was looking up the tree. She thought that maybe he has seen her friends, so she decided to talk to him.

"Do you want to know what I'm doing?" the boy asked as he turned to Avegaille.

"Um, well, sure, why not," Avegaille said as she shrugged.

"Look at this tree here," he said to Avegaille.

"Okay…"

"See that ivy there?"

"Yeah…"

"You can use Secret Power to make your very own Secret Base," he finally said. "Besides from trees, you can also find small indents near walls. Here, try it!" He handed to Avegaille a TM.

"A TM?" Avegaille asked as she held the TM in her hand.

"Teach it to a Pokémon, once you do, you'll be able to create a room for yourself on the field. That's where the secret base comes in. You can buy decorations to put inside your secret base," he explained to Avegaille. "Well, I have to go and find new places to make my secret base. See ya!"

After that, he walked off, leaving Avegaille still clueless about what to do. She had forgotten to ask the boy if he has seen her friends around. Avegaille decided to let out Tike so that he can learn Secret Power. She took out a Pokéball from her belt as she held it in her hand. Then, a white light appeared as Tike got out from the ball and landed on the ground.

" Is there something you want from me? " Tike asked as he looked at Avegaille.

"Um, I'm just going to teach you Secret Power," Avegaille replied as she knelt down to get closer to Tike. "Is that okay?"

" Well, if you really want to, " Tike replied as Avegaille attached a small box in his forehead. Then, the machine started to input the data of the move into Tike's head. The machine disappeared after Tike had learned the move.

"Well, can you use Secret Power in this here tree?" Avegaille asked as she pointed up on the tree.

" Sure, of course I can! " Tike exclaimed as he went up on the tree. He used his claws to drop down the ivy beneath the tree.

"Cool!" Avegaille exclaimed out. She picked up Tike from the ground as she decided to see what's inside the tree. She climbed through the ivy to get inside.

-

At Route 113, Brendan, May and Phil are quite experiencing the volcanic ash falling down to them. The three of them were walking through the ash-covered grass, trying to get to Fallabor as much as possible. They didn't even notice that Avegaille wasn't with them until…

"Come on, Avegaille, you have to at least talk to us!" Brendan exclaimed without turning around. He sensed that something was wrong when Avegaille wasn't responding at all.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" May asked as she turned around and noticed that Avegaille wasn't behind her or Phil.

"She must have been exploring somewhere," Phil said, but not sure of his answer. "Well, we can always call her to see where she is." He took out his Pokénav and activated it. Then, he started to look for Avegaille's number.

"Well, for not, let's stop by here," Brendan said to them as he leaned his back against a large rock behind him. He folded his arms across his chest while he waited.

-

At the insides of the Secret Base, Avegaille looked around as she noticed that the place was empty. She knew that decorations have something to do with making the base into a livelier place, but since she hasn't bought any decorations yet, she had to leave the base empty. Then, her Pokénav started to make ringing noises as Tike explored around the base.

"Hey, Avegaille, where are you?" Phil asked over the Pokénav as Avegaille looked at the screen.

"Um, just around Route 112," Avegaille replied nervously. "Just look for a large tree with an ivy dangling on it. Then, climb on it and you'll find me…"

"Well, if you say so," Phil said as she looked at Brendan and May for a while. "I'll see if I can convince these two to go back to Route 112."

"Okay, thanks," Avegaille exclaimed out as the Pokénav screen turned blank. She turned off her Pokénav and placed it back in her pocket. While she waited for her friends to arrive, she decided to let out all of her Pokémon for some company.

-

Back at Route 113, Phil turned off his Pokénav as he looked at Brendan and May, who were talking about something. He decided that they should know where Avegaille is right now.

"Um, guys, I know that getting here is a bit rough, but we have to go back to Route 112 for Avegaille," Phil finally said to them. He waited for Brendan's sudden reaction, but nothing came out.

"Well, I think it's only fair, since we left her behind without even calling her attention," May said as she shrugged.

"Fine, I'd be left alone if I disagree anyway," Brendan said bitterly as he gave out a loud sigh.

-

Walking back to Route 112, May noticed that the sun was getting dimmer, meaning that it was getting dark. Their journey to get to the routes was rough indeed. Phil noticed the giant tree that Avegaille told about. He quickly approached it as he looked for the dangling ivy. Brendan and May just caught up with him as they gazed upon the giant tree. Phil climbed through the giant ivy as Brendan and May shrugged and decided to do the same.

Inside the base, Avegaille had just set up all of the blankets that she brought so that at least the base as something decorative in it. She noticed that her friends have also arrived just in time. May quickly went near Avegaille, to see if she's all right. While at that, Brendan and Phil decided to sit down for a while on one of the blankets and release out their Pokémon.

"Avegaille, well, I must say, I'm impressed, but what is this place exactly called?" May asked as she sat down with Avegaille on one corner of the base. She noticed that everyone else had let out their Pokémon, so she decided to let out hers too.

"A Secret Base, but since you guys found it, I don't think you can call it still a secret," Avegaille replied. She leaned her back on the wall. "Anyway, I think it's getting dark. We could spend out night here."

"Yeah, this place is good enough for a room," May replied as she looked around. She noticed that something is missing on the place besides from the blankets. "We could also put up dolls here, if there's a place to put them."

While Avegaille and May talked about on what they should do with the base, their Pokémon had another meeting, this time, Brendan's and Phil's Pokémon joined them. And while the Pokémon had a meeting of their own, Brendan and Phil decided to have a conversation of their own, in which the girls cannot hear.

" All right, today, we're going to have a first official Pokémon meeting in this… err, what is this place called? " Terk asked as she looked at everyone.

" A Secret Base, " Tike replied. " My trainer taught me a move that will enable me to create secret bases! "

" Okay, that's nice, " Terk said sarcastically as she sweat-dropped. Then, she turned back to everyone else. " Anyway, what topic must we all talk about? "

" A song, a song! " Linole chanted out as he jumped up and down.

" Songs? " Charlie asked but a bit confused. " Why would we talk about such things? " He looked to everyone else to seem to disagree with Linole's idea.

" Well, how about if we talk about this secret base here instead, " Kipp suggested to everyone.

" Hmm, that's seems okay, " Terk agreed as he nodded. He noticed that everyone else is agreeing.

" Ah, while all of you talk about bases, I shall start with a new gig, called pair up Pokémon! " Sean exclaimed out to everyone. " I shall try to see and find a perfect couple in our group. "

" Meow, that seems fun, " Kathy said curiously. She looked around to see if there are pair ups to be made in the group.

While the Pokémon in the base continued to chat, Avegaille and May are sharing more stories about their pasts and also their interests on Pokémon. and while they do that, Brendan and Phil are also sharing some strategies for themselves whenever they are on facing battles.

It seems that the secret base has a purpose after all! A place where trainers and Pokémon chat all day long until they fall asleep.

-

_End of chapter 22_

_Yeah, well, a really, really long update, since I have to synchronize the story with the title………. Anyway, I'm planning to make a more sneak preview of what happens to these four after their Hoenn Journey. For now, adios! I think that's Spanish for so long or good bye! But I'm not Spanish, it's just that our country has been colonized by Spaniards before…_

_Gil: Well, adios to you too!_

_Oh, no not again… (sweat-drops) Well, bye now…_


End file.
